Ask the mew mews 2!
by WatchingYou
Summary: ask the mew mew's questions in the sequal to my popular story Ask the mew mews Which can no longer be found because the admins removed it... Over!
1. the start

Name: Ask the mew mew's 2!Disclaimer: I don't own the show!

----------- ----------

(Two girls are arguing in the middle of a large white room with doors leading off to unknown places. One is taller than the other. Although the two girls look similar the taller one has blond hair that goes down a little past her shoulders, is wearing a white shirt and a pair of blue jeans. The other one has hair that is dyed dark blue that turns into a black at the end. Her hair is shoulder length. She is wearing a baggy blue tee-shirt with a pair of black sweatpants. She also has a pair of black wolf ears and a black wolf tail with a white tail tip. A third girl stands to the side watching the others; she has long black hair that went down to her knees. She wore a white tube top, a black skirt, and a pair of white heel boots. She also has a pair of white fingerless gloves that go to her elbows. She also has a pair of white wolf ears and a white tail that has a black tip. )

Third girl: You idiots! Where starting.

Blue haired girl: Huh? OH! Umm…. Hello! Ich bin TheSulkingwolf.

Other girl: In English you loser.

Blue haired: OH! Hello, I'm your authoress TheSulkingWolf (before I was wolfgirl88), just call me wolf! Welcome to Ask the mew mew's 2!!! Sequel to my popular fic, Ask the mew mew's! This is my Onee-Chan (suffix for older sister) AfallingAngel, just call her Angel. Oh and if you want to know Ich bin is german for I am.

Girl Wolf was fighting with: Hello

Wolf: Here's how it goes for those who did not read Ask the mew mew's! You leave a review, in said review you can: A) Ask the mew mew's Questions (I will have Ichigo, Mint, Lettuce, Pudding, Zankuro and Berry) B) you can give them dares to do! You can also ask questions/give dares to me and my sister.

Third girl: You forgot about me…

Wolf: Sorry! This is one of my friends May5000! She asked to be in it when I told her I was starting it! So she is, but she's still going to leave reviews. You can give questions and dares to May5000-chan too!

May5000: Yes (Evil grin)

Angel: Aren't you forgetting something?

Wolf: The mew mews! (Claps her hands and the mew's reappear)

Ichigo: And for the last time I ---- Huh? Where are we?

Wolf: (smiling) Remember me?

Pudding: Wolf-Chan! (Hugs)

Wolf: Good to see you too.

Mint: So you started this again?

Wolf: Yes!

May5000: send in reviews!

Wolf: Ciao!

May5000: Bye!

Angel: Whatever…

Pudding: Peace out!

Mint: good-bye I guess…

Lettuce: Umm… See you next time?

Berry: Later dudes!

Zankuro: …….

Ichigo: BYE! Leave reviews for us!


	2. LETTERS!

Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew

-------------- --------

Wolf: We got a letter! Oh and if anyone doesn't know what a suffix means just ask me!

Pudding: YAY!

May5000: Can I read it?

Wolf: Sure

May5000: It's from KP-loves-the-RRB-san!

_Yay!! You made a new one!!_

_Can you bring the aliens in? I dare the girls to walk around in bra and_

_underwear.TTFN_

Wolf: Ok I will bring in the aliens! (Poofs them in)

Kish/Pai/Tart: Where are we?

Wolf: Remember me?

Kish: It's you…

Tart: Where here again….

Pai: This is bad…

May5000: (Walks up behind them) Hello

Kish: (Jumps) who are you?

May5000: you know me!

Tart: It's you…. That's bad…

Wolf: Anyway back to the letter…. (Claps and all the girls are in their bras and underwear)

Ichigo: I hate you….

Kish: (Perverted smirk)

Tart: (Blushing dark red)

Pai: (No look on his face)

Mint: Why us?

Kish: Nice bra kitten.

Ichigo: (Blushing) you're a pervert (slaps)

Wolf: Anyway… Is it cold in here (Shivers)

Zankuro: That's because all we have on is undergarments.

May5000: Let's get to the next letter before we freeze.

Wolf: Right, next is from Nextgenerationofchaos! What a long name.

**Hi wolf!**

**C****an you bring the aliens in?**

**Ichigo: why don't you like Kish he SACRAFICED HIMSELF FOR YOU WOMAN!!**

**Lettuce: who do you love pai or ryou??**

**Pudding: how much do you like taru-taru!!**

**Mint: (opens mouth and shoves my mom's tea down your throat) try it woman!!**

**Zakuro: who do you love?**

Wolf: Hi Chaos-san! The aliens just got here!

Ichigo: Because Kish is annoying and I love Masaya-kun!

Wolf: I hate Masaya-Teme!

Lettuce: I like… Ryou-san (Faints)

Wolf: Lettuce!

May5000: Don't worry she did that last time!

Pudding: Taru-Taru is Puddings friend! (Hugs Tart)

Tart: Let go of me!

Pudding: Taru-Taru needs a hug (Hugs tighter)

Mint: (starts to choke) you're crazy women!

Zankuro: I don't 'like' anyone (Is shocked.) What the –Censer-

Wolf: of first, watch the language and 2 I have a thing that shocks you when you lie or don't do a dare!

Zankuro: oh yay, I forgot how annoying that was… (Blushing) I like Pai a little

Pudding: Cute!

Wolf: I'm going to turn the heat up! I never knew it was so cold. (Goes to turn it up)

Angel: Let's get this chapter over with so we can but are clothes back on!

Mint: You don't talk much do you?

Angel: Not really…

Zankuro: When will Wolf-san be here?

Wolf: (going to turn up the heat, the heater thing is in the basement) (Sneezes) Someone is talking about me….

May5000: Well where all out of letters.

Pudding: Well I will start the goodbyes since Wolf-chan is gone! Ciao!

Mint: Bye…

May5000: See ya!

Zankuro: Peace out dude.

Angel: goodbye

Everyone else but Wolf: BYE-BYE!

Wolf: I'm back, Good-bye for now!


	3. Masaya, weeee!

Wolf: Alright more letters!!!!

Angel: You forgot the disclaimer.

Wolf: OH! I don't own Tokyo mew mew or any other show/thing that is mentioned!

Mint: Can I read a letter?

Wolf: Sure! (Hands mint a letter)

Mint: it's from nextgenerationofchaos

Mint: course I'm crazy I'm like that nyaIchigo: I dare you to marry Kish no chickening out!!Pudding: (whispers) do you like waffles??Guess what I made up this story on another website yall are in pirates of the Caribbean Kish: do you think Ichigo is a toy?Pai: you too smart for your own goodtaru-taru: you're so kawaii!Bye nya

Mint: Right…

Ichigo: WHAT?!!

Kish: Yes! I'm marrying kitten! (Hugs Ichigo)

Wolf: Then the wedding will be chapter 10!

Pudding: (Whispering back) waffles are yummy.

Zakuro: That would be intrusting, Mew's in that pirate movie…

Kish: Ichigo-Chan is no toy! I love her (hugs tightly)

Pai: How am I too smart?

Wolf: Pai-san is very smart!

Tart: I am not! And don't call me that…

Wolf: Bye Chaos-san!

Lettuce: Can I read the next one?

Wolf: Sure! (Gives Lettuce letter)

Lettuce: This one is from Darkest Midnights-san

Hi! I have a little bit of dares and questions!

**Wolf: Can you bring in the Naruto or Fruits Basket characters?****May50: I dare you to... kiss... Masaya. I know it's cruel... Sorry!****Taruto: I dare you to kiss... Pai!****Masaya: Jump off Tokyo Tower!****That's all for now! Bye-bye, for now...**

Wolf: OK! I will bring in team 7 and Kyo-san, Yuk-san and Tohru-san!

**-Who they are-**

**Naruto: The main Character of the Naruto, he is a genin ninja. A genin being the lowerest ninja ranking, (It's Genin, Chuunin, Jonin, Kage, there are also others like Anbu and medics). He is hyper and can be annoying. He wants to be the Hokage (Leader of village hidden in the leafs). He has a nine tailed demon fox in him and likes Sakura.**

**Sakura: Naruto's teammate, she is very weak but is smart. She has pink hair! She loves Sasuke and hates Naruto. She is good with chakra control and that is all I can think to say about her.**

**Sasuke: His brother killed all his clan when he was young. He vows to kill his big brother and is the last teammate of Naruto and Sakura. A lot of girls like him but he hates them pretty much. He is also kind of emo-ish. **

**---Fruit Baskets—**

**Kyo: An angry and bad tempered boy. He hates Yuki and likes Tohru. He is the Cat of the zodiac, if hugged by a girl he turns into a cat. He likes martial arts. **

**Yuki: He is the Rat of the Zodiac, and like Kyo he turns into a rat if hugged by a girl. He also likes Tohru and doesn't really like Kyo. He likes to garden and ****him and Kyo are related I think. (There like cousins or something)**

**Tohru: She is the only person outside the family that knows about the zodiac thing. Her parents are dead and she lives with Yuki and Kyo. She is a kind person**

**-****- ****-****---- **

Kyo: What the huh? Where are we?

Wolf: You're with me! You have to do dares and answer questions! You will only get out when the story ends.

Kyo: So I'm stuck in some room with you people? Great that means I'm also stuck with that –censer- Yuki.

Naruto: It's you guys again!

Sasuke: Just great…

Sakura: Hello Wolf-chan!

Wolf: Hi Sakura-chan (Hugs)

Mint: Now May5000-san has to do her dare (smirk.)

Wolf: Right! (Claps and Masaya is here)

May5000: I Hate you (Kisses Masaya then throws him against the wall)

Masaya: What just happened?

Wolf: I'll tell you later. Tart has to do his dare!

Tart: NO WAY! I am not kissing Pai! I'm not gay. (Is shocked) Still not doing it… (Is shocked harder) Fine (Kisses Pai quickly and runs to wash mouth)

Girls: (Break out in laughter)

Wolf: Now a dare for Masaya-san (Claps)

Masaya: (is poofed on top of Tokyo tower and Pushed off) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I DON'T WANT TO DIE!

Wolf: Oh calm down. I made it so that no one can die from dares.

Masaya (Hits ground) owwwww…. .

Wolf: That was fun! Thanks for reviewing Darkest-san. It's just not ask the mew mew's without causing Masaya pain.

Mint: (swipes next card from Wolf.) Next is a review from May5000!

May5000: Yep (Smile) Oh and Amaya and Rose are my OC's for those who did not know

**Awesome! Bring in the ugly tree-hugger-I mean Masaya.****Boys: Jump off a building and crash into a truck.****Amaya: Konnichiwa. Bring in the idiot known as Deep blue.****Rose: Kill that perverted idiot known as Kish.****Me: OK. Girls, pay back for the dare. ATTACK THE BOYS WITH TOXIC WEAPONS!****Amaya: Bring in the Baka boss-A.K.A Ryou.****Boys: Jump off an airplane and land into the Inuyasha world to get run over by 10,00****0**** cows.****Me: That's all for now.**

Wolf: Well as you know Masaya-teme is already here.

Boys: Do we have to?

Wolf: Yes

Boys: (are poofed on build) (jump and crash into truck) Owwwww….

Amaya: Konnichiwa, ok.

Wolf: (claps and Deep blue appear)

Deep Blue: And I want extra cheese on the--- Wait? This isn't the pizza place.

May5000: Nope!

Deep Blue: Oh lord, not you guys again…

Wolf: Yes! It's us you blue freak.

Rose: Now my turn to beat up Kish (Jumps up behind Kish then beats the tar out of him)

Wolf: Now for the next dare (Caps and large guns that shoot poison gas appear in girl's hands) CHARGE!

Girls: (charge and use guns on boys)

Amaya: Alright (Ryou appears)

Ryou: (looks around) Oh no…

Wolf: Hello! (Punches)

Ryou: I see pain in my future…

Wolf: (claps and boys poof on plane that flies to the world of Inuyasha) (They jump out and land on the ground only to be trampled by 10,000 cows.

Boys: (in massive pain)

Ryou: I hate cows)

Wolf: (poofs the boys back) that was fun! Next letter is from Kp-Loves-the-RRB-san.

Pudding was wearing only bra and underwear when she hugged tart XDI dare Pai to marry Zakuro. TTFN

Wolf: YAY, Double Wedding in Chapter ten!

Zakuro: Whatever (Blushing)

Wolf: Next letter is from --- (Pudding snatches letter)

Pudding: It's from Crys-Nick chose Jazzy-Mims-chan!

Wolf: Hello Crys-chan, Nick-san, Mimi-chan!

**Hey****, welcome back all! ****How**** are you guys! ****I**** missed ya!! - -hugs the girls and aliens- ok down to ****business****Ichigo: kiss Kish! ****Mwahahahaha****anyway, bring Me Nick and Mimi back in, we miss you guys!****Mimi: yeah!****Nick: no ****I****didn't****Crys: what was that?! -evil glare-****Nick: nothing, ****I**** missed them too!****Crys: good bye bye everyone**

Ichigo: Ok (Grabs Kish and Kisses Him)

Wolf: (poofs them back in) Hi guys! (Hugs)

May500: Hello...

Angel: Whatever…

Kish: (who know has gotten the next letter somehow) Alright, this letter is from IHKF-san.

_(Smirking evily)__ I have a dare for Ichigo...I dare her to say her deepest darkest secret. I also have a dare for Mint! I dare Mint to kiss Ichigo's boyfriend (Don't know how to spell his name in Japanese) without Ichigo knowing I __dared it! (Still smirking evily)_

Ichigo: My deepest darkest secret? Hmmm….. NO! (Is Shocked) Alright… My secret is I have fleas…

Mint: (laughing) you have fleas?! HA HA HA

Wolf: (laughing a little) It's ok! They make a powder for that (laughs harder)

Kish: (goes to Mint) Now you have to (whispers dare in her ear)

Mint: (Goes and kisses Masaya)

Ichigo: (with much anger) **MINT!!!!** (Starts a fight)

Wolf: (Walks to avoid fighting girls) Next is a letter from Zovesta-san.

It's Zakuro by the way, and I figured at the bra thing Taruto would have more of a reaction like, "DEAR GODS! MY EYES!!" Hehe, very cute XD Lettuce likes Ryou? BLASPHEMY! I've got a dare. For, hrm, Zakuro! I dare her to run around screaming, and then eat vanilla pudding, strawberries, some mints, some lettuce, pop-tarts, Quiche, and a banana cream Pie, and before she finishes it, she throws it at Pai's face! And all of the Mew mews and aliens have to be watching! Please do it D I'm so evil.

Wolf: Sorry about spelling it wrong. Tart, why didn't you freak out then?

Tart: (Blushing) My brain was to frazzled to freak out…

Zakuro: Alright…. (Runs around) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH (Runs over to a table and starts to eat vanilla pudding, strawberries, mints, lettuce, pop-tarts, a quiche and a banana cream Pie) (Takes pie and throws it at Pai)

Pai: (Is hit) (Annoyed look)….

Tart: Ha Ha! Pai got hit with a pie!

Wolf: Thanks for reviewing that's all for now!

-List of the people in ask the mew mew's 2 and chapter they entered ( I put this up when new people come)---

**Wolf: (Chapter 1)**

**Angel (Chapter 1)**

**May5000 (Chapter 1)**

**Ichigo (Chapter 1)**

**Mint (Chapter 1)**

**Pudding (Chapter 1)**

**Zakuro (Chapter 1)**

**Lettuce (Chapter 1)**

**Berry (Chapter 1)**

**Kish (Chapter 2)**

**Pai (Chapter 2)**

**Tart (Chapter 2)**

**Naruto (Chapter 3)**

**Sasuke (Chapter 3)**

**Sakura (Chapter 3)**

**Yuki (Chapter 3)**

**Kyo (Chapter 3)**

**Tohru (Chapter 3)**

**Masaya (Chapter 3)**

**Deep Blue (Chapter 3)**

**Amaya/Rose (Chapter 3)**

**Ryou (Chapter 3) **

**Crys (Chapter 3)**

**Mimi (Chapter 3)**

**Nick (Chapter 3)**

**That is ….**** 26 people! **


	4. Oo

Disclaimer: I don't own any shows!

Wolf: Hello everyone! Sorry about not updating, I got a big health project and I got sick XP (I tossed my cookies).I also had an eye doctors appointment and got glasses (Is wearing a pair of black glasses that have more of an oval shaped lens)

Naruto: Can I read the first letter? PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE Wolf-chan!

Wolf: Alright Naruto-kun (Hands letter)

Naruto: Cool, this letter is from Crys-Nick Choose Jazzy-Mims-san.

**Ok! Oh sorry I forgot to say Hi to May-chan and Angel-chan! Hi you two! - **

**Anyway down to the Dares, **

**  
Masaya: go get beaten up by Mimi and have to sleep in a room full of Spiders!!**

**  
Ichigo: - Ichigo-chan! -Hugs- go and do what ever you want to Masaya while he's asleep, pour Spiders in his pants or something!**

**  
Nick-: Can you wrap this up?**

**  
ME-: shut it**

**  
Mimi-: yeah, be thankful Wolf-chan let you back in the story!**

**  
Me-: True! Anyway, Mint-chan! Go have a cup a tea on meh! (From Anywhere in the world) **

**  
Naruto: Naruto-chan! Welcome back!-huggs-**

May500-: It's ok!

Angel: What she said…

Masaya: I knew it…

Wolf: Knew what?

Masaya: That being back here would cause me pain… (Is beat to a pulp) AHHHH SPIDERS!!!! (Runs away out of fright)

Mimi: Feels good to beat him up again .

Ichigo: Now my turn (Smiles) (Goes to sleeping Masaya and pours cold ice down his pants and puts spiders on his shirt)

Masaya: AHHHH COLD! (Runs around like crazy) MORE SPIDERS! (Faints)

Mint: Now I get tea (Goes to some fancy place in England and drinks fancy tea)

Naruto: (Is hugged) Good to see you again too!

Wolf: Thanks for the review! Next up is May5000-chan!

**YAY! Black! (Stabs Masaya!) Stupid dare... Hello, BAKA BLUE ALIEN!**

**  
Amaya: Pitiful boy...**

**  
Rose: Yay! Konnichiwa!**

**  
Me: Pain time! **

**  
Boys: Go into a dark room...and...GET TORTURED BY ME!**

**  
Girls: HIT THE MALL!**

**  
Amaya: AH! The evil mall! (Tries to run, but is grabbed back by me)**

**  
Me: No, you stay.**

**  
Sasuke: Kiss my OC who is also your child-hood friend...AMAYA!**

**  
Wolf :( whispers) They like each other.**

**  
Sakura: GO TO HELL!**

**  
Naruto: Kiss...HINATA!**

**  
Ryou: Kiss Lettuce and get beat up by Amaya.**

**  
Amaya: I like that one.**

**  
Rose: I need Kish to jump over a pool of rabid fan-girls and deadly sharks injected**

**With poison.**

**  
Me: Bring in...The BAKA Blue Knight.**

**  
Yuki: Fight to death with Kyo!**

**  
Me: This is me OC, Asumi Saki. I like to pair her up with Yuki for some odd reason.**

**  
Asumi: Konnichiwa.**

**  
Sasuke: Name 4 girls in there that you like and out of one of them choose who is **

**Your crush.**

**  
Kyo: I'll let you off. KIS TOHRU! HAHAHAHAHA!**

**  
Amaya: She's gone nuts...**

**  
Rose: I agree with you, onee-sama...**

**  
Me: Now, bring in Dog-boy-I mean Inuyasha and his gang!**

**  
Kagome: BURN IN THE FIREY PITS OF HELL!**

**  
Inuyasha: Kiss Wolf... OR my OC, Sora.**

**  
Amaya: Raise your hand if you like what May50-chan looks right now.**

**  
Rose: Or vote if you like Amaya-chan. It's a poll.**

**  
Amaya: Since when was I in the poll?!**

**  
Me: Since now. VOTE! And that means the guys also...OR ELSE THEY WILL **

**SUFFER AN ETERNAL TORTURE FROM YOURS TRULY, ME!**

**  
All: Bye!**

Masaya: (Is stabbed) OWWWWWWWW!

Wolf: (Poofs boys in dark room) (Screams are heard) While they have there 'fun' lets go to the mall! (Poofs girls to mall where they shop)

Girls: (Come back) that was fun!

Wolf: (poofs their bags into there rooms and then frees boys) Now your dare Sasuke-san!

Sasuke: Fine… (Kiss Amaya)

Wolf: Awww so cute!

Sakura: You're mean.

Naruto: Okay I guess.

Wolf: (growls) (Is a big Hinata/Shino fan) (Poofs Hinata in)

Hinata: (Notices where she is?) Hello again everyone!

Naruto: (kisses Hinata)

Hinata: (Faints)

Ryou: (Reads dare) (Whispers) I hate you… (Kisses Lettuce then is beaten)

Lettuce: (Faints)

Wolf: (poofs in Pool of rabid fan-girls and poison Sharks)

Kish: (Tries to jump over but falls in and is attacked)

Wolf: (poofs in blue knight)

Blue knight: Dear god not this place again…

Sasuke: But I hate all the girls in this stupid place…

Wolf: (punches him) Jerk…

Kyo: (Reads dare) What???

Wolf: Do it or else (Death Glare)

Kyo: (Kisses Tohru)

Wolf: Alright (Poofs in the Inu-gang)

Kagome: (Hears comment) How rude are you? (Slaps)

May5000: You can't slap me! (Starts to fight with Kagome)

Inuyasha: Why should I kiss anyone (Is shocked) Fine… (Kisses Wolf)

Wolf: Well at least its better then who someone (cough) Crys-chan (cough) was setting me up in ask the mew mew's 1.

Now for the poll:

Mew Mew Girls: (raise their hands)

Boys: (Don't)

Wolf: (Raises hand)

Angel (Ignores poll)

Others: (Raise hands)

Wolf: Next letter is from Nextgenrationofchaos-San!

Hi again!  
Kai: HI!! Nya pointy ears twitch  
sugar: hi Na no da!!  
Crystal: whatever  
Ichigo:whisper you have a daughter with Kish points at Kai  
Zakuro: same with Pai points at crystal  
Pudding:points to sugar  
) so how do you feel now?

Ichigo and Zakuro: (Faints)

Wolf: KIDS! How cute (Hugs kids)

Angel: They would answer but there out of it right now (Drags them to corner)

May5000: Next is Amaterasu77-san!

**Hey Wolf!  
Hey May50!  
DARES!  
Boys: Do you think I will become one of your worst nightmares.  
Zakuro: I dare you and Pai to get married and you can't say no!  
Masaya: The gay hobo and spider is back and this time he has Death May50 and everything horrible.  
Wolf: Can I be on the show and can my characters?  
Pai: You are smart and kaiwii.  
Kish: Will you go out with Hikora. Can't say no. Can't break up.  
Pai: Will you go out with Hikara. Can't say no. Can't break up.  
Hikara and Hikora are twins for info on them look up my profile.  
Also visit my websites. Here they are:  
w.amaterasu77**

**w.nara77.   
w.tijani77**

Wolf: Hello

May500: Sup.

Boys: Maybe…

Zakuro: Alright.

Masaya: AHHHHHHHH NO! SPIDERS AND A GAY HOBO! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! 

Wolf: Sure! (Poofs in Amaterasu77 (I will now call them her Ama-chan.) Poofs in Her characters (The twins)

Pai: Thanks?

Wolf: Kish-san and Pai-san can't date because there getting married!

Sasuke: Next letter is from Zovesta-san.

_Woohoo! I dare Zakuro to pick up PAI and throw him at a banana cream pie! Then she has to... CHEW ON TARUTO'S HEAD. You have to do it. I SHALL NEVER END WITH THE INSANE COMMENTS!_

Wolf: This person is fun XD

Zakuro: (Throws Pai at a pie) (Chew's on Tart's head) Ewww taste like alien.

Tart: AHHHHHHH GET OFF MY HEAD (runs around)

Pai: (wipes pie off his face)

Berry: Next letter is from Kurisuten Ichikish-san.

HELLO! Well, I feel evil today! Ok, if you hate me, good! Because you should! Well, not Kish, cause I'm not gonna do anything evil. Maybe...  
Masaya: Go screw your dog! XD  
Ryou: Go screw Masaya's dog! XD  
Kisshu: Make Ichigo do whatever you want for a WEEK  
Ichigo: You have to do WHATEVER Kish says for a WEEK! XX  
Tart: Admit ALL of your deepest, darkest secrets.  
Pai: Go torch yourself.  
That's all I got! Hope you hate me! Kish, I probably made you really happy, didn't I?  
LOVE YA KISH!  
Ichikish

Masaya: WHAT?!! I can't do that!

Wolf: (Poofs Masaya and Ryou into female dogs) Now you can!

Masaya/Ryou: (Are poofed into another room with Masaya's dog)

Kish: YAY! (Picks up Ichigo and go into soundproof room)

Tart: NEVER! (Is sprayed with a thing so he has too) I hate bunnies, I love pudding, Yoai scares me, some of my worst fears are the reviews of this story, I sleep with a purple blanket I call blankly.

Pai: (Torches himself)

Kish: I like this dude.

Wolf: The last letter is from Darkest Midnight-chan.

**Hi!!**

I have loads of dares!  
Kyo: I dare you to kiss Masaya AND YUKI!  
Yuki: I dare you to throw a pie at... Tohru!  
Naruto: Here's a bowl of your favorite food... RAMEN (noodles)!  
Sasuke: Are you emo?  
Sakura: I dare you to kiss Sasuke!  
Sasuke: I dare you to kiss NARUTO!  
Kish: Kiss... SASUKE!  
Ichigo: Slap Kish.  
Pai: Kiss... Tohru in front of Kyo and Yuki...  
Wolf: Can you bring in Gaara from Naruto?

That's al for now! Bye-bye!  
Darkest Midnights

Kyo: NO WAY I'M KISSING TWO –Censer- BOYS! You –Censer-!

Wolf: (Slaps) No cursing the reviewers! (Forces Kyo to kiss them)

Kyo: I hate you Yuki! 

Yuki: Loser (punches) Do I have to do my dare?

Wolf: Yes! 

Yuki: (Throws a pie at Tohru) Sorry!

Naruto: YUMMY (Eats)

Sasuke: Well everyone say's I'm Emo.

Sakura: YAY! (Kisses Sasuke)

Sasuke: I am not kissing Naruto! (Is pushed into a Kiss with Naruto by Wolf)

Wolf: (Evil smile) Yoai!

Kish: (kisses Sasuke) (Then is slapped By Ichigo)

Pai: (Kiss Tohru then is beaten by Yuki and Kyo)

Tohru: So much blood…

Wolf: Alright! (Poofs in Gaara) (Hugs tightly) That's all for now! See you next time!

**Wolf: (Chapter 1)**

**Angel (Chapter 1)**

**May5000 (Chapter 1)**

**Ichigo (Chapter 1)**

**Mint (Chapter 1)**

**Pudding (Chapter 1)**

**Zakuro (Chapter 1)**

**Lettuce (Chapter 1)**

**Berry (Chapter 1)**

**Kish (Chapter 2)**

**Pai (Chapter 2)**

**Tart (Chapter 2)**

**Naruto (Chapter 3)**

**Sasuke (Chapter 3)**

**Sakura (Chapter 3)**

**Yuki (Chapter 3)**

**Kyo (Chapter 3)**

**Tohru (Chapter 3)**

**Masaya (Chapter 3)**

**Deep Blue (Chapter 3)**

**Amaya/Rose (Chapter 3)**

**Ryou (Chapter 3) **

**Crys (Chapter 3)**

**Mimi (Chapter 3)**

**Nick (Chapter 3)**

**Hinata (Chapter 4) **

**Blue Knight (Chapter 4)**

**Inuyasha (Chapter 4)**

**Kagome (Chapter 4)**

**Shippo (Chapter 4)**

**Miroku (Chapter 4)**

**Sango (Chapter 4) **

**Kai (Chapter 4)**

**Crystal (Chapter 4)**

**Sugar (Chapter 4) **

**Amaaterasu77 (Chapter 4) **

**Hikara (Chapter 4)**

**Hikora (Chapter 4) **

**That is …. 39 People!**


	5. Notice

Disclaimer: I own nothing; Get that through your heads!

Wolf: Hello, Sorry but ask the mew mew's 2 will be put on hold for a while. I'm sorry but it will be not-updated for an amount of time. I'm not sure how long, maybe 2 weeks or 2 months. But I will try to get back to this story as soon as I can!

Angel: Where sorry about this.

Wolf: Yes! But don't worry I will update again, this is just on pause for now! That's all I have to say so Ciao for now!

Angel: Peace out!

Wolf: Oh! Too make up for me being lame and since this needs to be a 'chapter' or it breaks the rules of fanfic. Here is a little mew mew story for you!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Ask the mew mew's One shot filler story (#1) - - - - - - - - - - - -

Name: Kish and the Sugar Demon.

Pairing: Ichigo/Kish sort of.

Rating: Not really sure maybe K or T.

Warning: Quite… Crackish.

Kish walked around the town smiling to himself with his girlfriend next to him. He had won Ichigo's heart with his lovely singing and Yummy-ness. Everything seemed perfect and right with the world until loud screaming was heard.

"What was that?" Kish asked as he looked around. He looked and saw a monster in the park scaring the people. The beast was standing on two legs and had sharp black claws on its hands and feet. It had wings and a demon tail along with horns. It's eyes where black and the rest of it was all white.

"It's a sugar demon!" Ichigo shouted quite out of character. Kish took a closer look and could tell the monster was made of sugar! The sugar demon roared and shot a large ball of sugar at Kish which hit his chest.

"AHHH! I've been hit!" Kish said as he fell to the ground, "Tell my mother, I love her…"

"Kish" Ichigo said as she ran over to his side.

"Die you fowl beast" Ichigo said as she changed into mew form. She launched several attacks at the demon they missed.

"What's wrong? I only hit him with sugar" The demon said looking over at Kish. Kish then opened one eye and knew he would not die.

"Oh well then…. I know how to beat you" Kish said jumping up. He pulled and phone out of his pocket and called someone and the three sat there waiting.

"When's your friend going to come?" The sugar demon asked after ten minutes.

"Soon" Kish said. Just then Pudding and Tart showed up and saw the beast made of sugar.

"SUGAR!!!!"

"AHHH! Don't eat me!"

"Too late" Kish said as Tart and Pudding ate the monster and saved the park. Ichigo hugged Kish and the rest of the day went good.

The end!


	6. Were Back!

Name: Ask The Mew Mew's Two!

Disclaimer: I don't own any shows or any characters!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Wolf: Woot! I'm back.

Mint: Took you long enough.

Wolf: (Glares) anyway, you can start reviewing again! I would answer the reviews I have not but figuring out which ones after such a long time would be …. How do I put it? Too Troublesome!

Inuyasha: Lazy, mutt girl.

Angel: I apologize for my sister's lazy-ness.

Wolf: HAY! What is this? Make fun of Wolf day?

Pudding: Anyway! Leave reviews please!

Masaya: But please don't kill me! Or cause me great pain.

May5000: But it would not be the same without causing you pain Masaya-teme.

Angel: …. You're all so strange. Why am I even here?

Wolf: Cause you're my Onee-chan!

Angel: Right…. Loser….

Naruto: This is going to be lots of fun!

Pudding: Yay!

Ichigo: And if you can't remember here's the list of who's in the story so far

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Wolf: (Chapter 1)**

**Angel (Chapter 1)**

**May5000 (Chapter 1)**

**Ichigo (Chapter 1)**

**Mint (Chapter 1)**

**Pudding (Chapter 1)**

**Zakuro (Chapter 1)**

**Lettuce (Chapter 1)**

**Berry (Chapter 1)**

**Kish (Chapter 2)**

**Pai (Chapter 2)**

**Tart (Chapter 2)**

**Naruto (Chapter 3)**

**Sasuke (Chapter 3)**

**Sakura (Chapter 3)**

**Yuki (Chapter 3)**

**Kyo (Chapter 3)**

**Tohru (Chapter 3)**

**Masaya (Chapter 3)**

**Deep Blue (Chapter 3)**

**Amaya/Rose (Chapter 3)**

**Ryou (Chapter 3) **

**Crys (Chapter 3)**

**Mimi (Chapter 3)**

**Nick (Chapter 3)**

**Hinata (Chapter 4) **

**Blue Knight (Chapter 4)**

**Inuyasha (Chapter 4)**

**Kagome (Chapter 4)**

**Shippo (Chapter 4)**

**Miroku (Chapter 4)**

**Sango (Chapter 4) **

**Kai (Chapter 4)**

**Crystal (Chapter 4)**

**Sugar (Chapter 4) **

**Amaaterasu77 (Chapter 4) **

**Hikara (Chapter 4)**

**Hikora (Chapter 4)**

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Wolf: Well that's all for now! BYE! And Ichigo-chan, where did you get my list? -.-'

Ichigo: Umm…. I got it from the … Kyo-san? . ... .

Kyo: What the –**censer**- what do I have to do with any of this –**censer**-?

Ichigo: anyway, bye. Review and all!

Wolf: Bye! I'm keeping my eye on you Ichigo-chan...


	7. Chaos and Letters, a normal day for us

Name: Ask The Mew Mew's two!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the shows or characters!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Wolf: All right! We just got back and we got reviews! The first review is from NickXCrys – Mini! Oh and before we begin i'm gonna want someone's help, I want a beta-reader for a new story tokyo mew mew story i'm going to write called 'K is for Kitten.' so if your intresting PM me or say so in a review! It's a Romance/Humor story and the pairing is Ichigo/Kish. I Know that there's that beta-reader thing now but I want some one I know something about to beta-read it so I want one of you people too!

**Hey Guys! Nick and Jazzy NO MORE! n.n I'm HAPPY! Soo... GUYS AND GIRLS! YOU ALL**

**GET A FREEDAY OF SHOPPING!! (Boys still have to pay though!)**

**Ahahahahahahahaha. **

**Nick: -.- I hate when she's Like that... But W/E she's my Date for our Dance tomorrow. I Promised!**

**Mimi: Yupp! CrysXNick is BACK! **

**Anyway! Time for DARES!**

**Ok... Hm...**

**Heh heh. **

**Ichigo-chan: you get to ALMOST kill Anyone you want. ( Just Not Kisshu) and you can't FULLY Kill them -.- cuz that's Mean.**

**Kish: you get to do W/E you want for till the next time I Review! n.n see? I can be Nice!**

**Wolf: send teh stupid Blue Knight Back to my Mother's House. Heh heh. She gots a New Broom!**

**Mimi: - Haha. And from me. Ok Ryou. Kiss Wolf. And then Run and Protect Me c****uz Wolf Might want to Kill Me. **

**Nick: and From Me. and BTW Sorry for Being a Snobby Jerk. Now... hm...**

**Inuyasha. Take Kagome On a Vacation.**

Pudding: Oooooooooooooh! Shopping fun!

Wolf: Sweet! let's go!

Ryou: (Sweat drop) Why do us guys still have to pay?

Crys: Cause I said so!

Angel: Let's go already. (Poofs them to mall)

Some time later...

Everyone: (poofs back with large number of shopping bags)

Boys: X.X (There Faces) Why do you girls have to buy so much stuff.

Naruto: That stuff cost a lot too.

Mint: Cause where just that cool.

Kagome: Don't be such cheap skates.

Sakura: Yay! We get the best cause we work hard!

Sauske: Let's just move on to the next dare (mumbleing) losers.

Crys: Alright! (Hugs Nick tightly)

Nick: -.-'

Ichigo: Almost kill anyone? I know! (Almost kills Deep Blue)

Deep Blue: owwwwww... What the heck?

Ichigo: You looked like fun to beat up!

Kish: What ever i want? Sweet! (Goes to tan at beach)

Wolf: alright! Bye-bye Blue Knight-san! I will not miss you (Poofs Blue Knight to Crys's mother's house.)

Ryou: What? Why would I? (Shocked) (Sighs) Why do i even bother to fight? (Kisses Wolf who then tries to beat up Mini but she's protected by Ryou)

Wolf: Grrrrrrrrrr. I will get you Mini-chan!

Mini: (Smiles evil little smile)

Inuyasha: Alright... But where do we go?

Wolf: Where do you want to go?

Inuyasha: I don't know, somewhere good?

Wolf: -.-' (Poofs them to the Bahama's) I went there once!

Angel: Yay, it's pretty.

Wolf: (Gasp) It speaks!

Angel: (slaps Wolf)

May5000: And Kyo will read the next letter!

Kyo: I will?

May5000: Yes!

Kyo: Alright, The next letter is from Kurisuten Ichikish.

**HII! I'm back too! -**

**Ichigo: You and Kish go into a Solitary Confinment room for one chapter! :3  
Kish: Ha. Well... no not really.  
Pai: Put on a girly swimsuit, go to the beach and flirt with Aoyoma. then  
kill him. Then go flirt with another random guy. XD  
Deep Blue: Injure any part of your body. But Wolf gets to pick WHAT you have  
to injure.  
Wolf: HI! Can I have a cupcake? I'll give you a cookie! - hands cookie**

**I'm not a verry good thinker right now! XD**

Wolf: Hello, Kurisuten-san!

Ichigo and Kish: O.O...

Pai: This can't end well... (Puts on a girl swimsuit and goes to the beach which Masaya is now at) (walks up to Masaya) Hay, you be the titanic and i'll be the ice burg and i'll go down on you.

Masaya: (Goes wide eyed) ...

Pai: (Attacks Masaya to near death and leaves him there on the ground) (Goes up to another guy) Hay baby, i'm like a rubic cube the more you play with me the harder i get.

Random guy: GRRR! Why you little? (Attacks Pai but loses)

-Meanwhile at The Building with everyone else-

Wolf: I get to pick which part Deep Blue-san has to hurt himself in? cool... (wispers in Deep Blue's ear before he blushes and then kicks himself inbetween the legs)

Deep Blue: Owwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww.

Wolf: and sure you can have a Cupcake! (Hands cupcake and takes cookie!) Well, it's ok if you can't think sometimes. it Happens to all of us!

Angel: The Next Letters fr--

Naruto: (Grabs letter) It's from Amaterasu77, dattebayo!

**HI GUYS!!**

**Yay you're back!**

**Dares:**

**Ichigo: How dare you steal Wolf's list! I've got you're diary now if you**

**don't want me to post it online you better do as I say you got that!?(Makes**

**Pokemon and were-wolf armies growl at her and move near her)**

**Mint: I've got your diary as well so you have to be my slave with Ichigo, haha.**

**Pudding: Aren't you married? Make out with Tart.**

**Zakuro: Make out with Pai.**

**Lettuce: You're too shy for the next decade I want you to be tough and ****Tomboy-ish.**

**Berry and Masaya: Get killed by everything horrible revive yourself but then**

**go into therapy with me and lean to be the most hated characters of my choice**

**and then I will do horrible things to you that can't be spoken.**

**Deep Blue: You know I think the girls should give you a makeover to look like**

**a really really girly girly girl.**

**Ryou: Break up with Lettuce and go out with me!**

**Blue Knight: Same as Deep Blue****.**

**Boys: Although I love you all except Masaya, Deep Blue and the Blue Knight...**

**I want you to get unimaginably tortured by your worst fears then me!!**

**Boys: Do you think I'll be your worst nightmare now?**

**Girls: Here's all the money in the world go spend it on whatever you want. Oh**

**yeah here's the boys money too.**

**Bye for now!**

Girls: HELLO!

Ichigo: Mama Yes Mama!

Mint: No Way...

Pudding: But your secrets!

Mint: Who care's?

Wolf: O.O!!

Pudding: I am married! (Tart and Pudding married in ask the mew mew's 1 if u never read it) (Tart and her go in other room)

Zakuro: All right... (Goes in closet with Pai)

Lettuce: O-Ok, i guess so.

Angel: Your still being shy...

Lettuce: Alright! Your ... going down punks?

Wolf: (-.-' face) That's good for now!

Berry and Masaya: (Are put through all the evil stuff) AHHHHHHHHHHH!

Girls expect Berry Who's still being Tortured: Make over! (Grab Deep Blue and Blue Kinght and drag in other room)

-some time later-

Deep Blue: (In a black tank top with a pink jacket that has a flower design on it. He's also in a knee-langth skirt that's also pink with a black flower painted on it. He was his hair combed back in a pony-tail and he has a black purse.) I Feel like an idiot!

Blue Knight: (Has on a a pair of high heel shoes, and a purple skirt with a poodle on it. He's got a on a shirt that was purple and gray strips and is wearing a pair of fingerless white gloves.) You are an idiot.

Sakura: I think we should have used the short-shorts instead.

Wolf: But i don't want to scare me readers for life!

Sakura: Good point.

Ryou: Wait a minute! I'm not breaking up with lettuce!

Wolf: what?

Ryou: The crazy reviewers wants me to dump Lettuce!

Lettuce: (Blushes)

Angel: Let's just move on!

Wolf: alright, onee-chan.

Deep Blue, Blue Knight, and Masaya: Why don't you love us?! X'(

Boys: (Are tourted by worst fears) Well your a nightmare that's for sure! We fear all reviews!

Girls: Shopping spree!

Wolf: Thanks for reading and reviewing! Chow for now! (Poofs girls to mall)


	8. Keii and Kikyo

Name: Ask The Mew Mew's 2!  
Disclaimer: I don't own any show and or characters.

Wolf: Guten tag! And Welcome to ask the mew mew's! I just want to say a quick thanks to Kish's Kittie for offering to help me!

Crys: Can I read the first letter?

Wolf: Sure! (Hands letter)

Crys: First letter is from MikaTheCatHanyou!

**Hey People of the world,**

**I'm so happy you poofed in my anime family (Inuyasha and Sesshi-kun are my cousins and Shippo is my adopted little bro)**

**Wolf: Can you put in my character Mari-Anna. She is Inu's twin sister. Oh and bring Kikyo in and send her to hell once and for all.**

**Kish and Naruto: I LOVE YOU TWO. Go fight for my love or I will come back to torture you.**

**Kagome: Sit Inuyasha 10 times. Srry cuz.**

**Sango: Slap Miroku 10 times. Not srry.**

**Masaya: Marry a giant BOY spider.**

**Ichigo: Beat up Ryou.**

**I am so mean. I luv my life. KILL KIKYO AND MASAYA!**

Wolf: No problem! I'm a fan of the show too (Grins) and sure! (Poofs in Mari-Anna and Kikyo)

Mari-Anna: Where am I? (See's Inu-gang) Guys! (Walks over to them)  


Kikyo: What the fu-- (Is poofed to Hell by Wolf)

Kish and Naruto: Ok, I guess (Start fighting)

Kagome: Alright! Sit boy, sit boy, sit boy, sit boy, sit boy, sit boy, sit boy, sit boy, sit boy, sit boy! (Inuyasha falls ten times)

Inuyasha: Ow! What the –**censer**-?

Kagome: Sorry Inuyasha.

Sango: Now my turn (Slaps Miroku ten times)

Miroku: Ow!

Masaya: Do I have to?

Wolf: Yes! You can marry chapter ten with Ichigo/Kish and Pai/Zakuro! Woot! Oh and if any1 wants to go to the wedding then ask I will write like who you dance with and who catch's the flowers and what you where. Just tell if you're a boy or a girl! Now on with the letter!

Ichigo: (Beats up Ryou)

Ryou: Loser….

May5000: You are mean, I have a feeling we will get along.

Wolf: XD! I can't kill them but I can cause massive pain. (Claps and Masaya and Kikyo are in pain)  


Mini: I Read the next letter, From Kurisuten Ichikish.

**BWAHAHAHAHA! So... I'm BACK. Again...**

**Ichigo/Kish: Did you enjoy your time in the Solitary Confinement Room? :3  
**

**Ryou: Ok... Dye your hair neon green, get a pink shirt, neon green pants, and Attempt to get in an extreme rock band, saying you're part of the band. :P  
**

**Tart: You like Pudding. Admit it. Or I will hit you with my wooden spoon of death.  
**

**Kish: Hello. X3  
**

**Lettuce: Break ONE PLATE, and just SE what happens to you! -Evil laugh-  
**

**Wolf: Thank you for the cupycake! XD**

Ichigo/Kish: It was ….. Ok.

Ryou: (O.o face) ok? (Wears said outfit and goes up to a band) yo, dudes! I want in the band.

Tough band dude: No way little man. (Beats up Ryou)

Tart: Ok, ok, I like her. (Bright red)

Kish: hello?



Lettuce: (Scared)

Wolf: No Problem!

Angel: Next Letters from Amaterasy77.

**Hi gain!  
**

**Oh man that was priceless to see Deep Blue, Blue Knight and Masaya crying over me while Deep Blue and Blue Knight are in really really girly girly girls!  
**

**Dares:  
**

**Mint: Be attacked by my armies then go into therapy with me that will be unimaginable torturer or be my slave with Ichigo.**

**Ryou: Wah why won't you love me! Now go out with me or be attacked by my armies then go into therapy with me that will be unimaginable torturer.**

**Lettuce: gr. I'm coming to kill you for taking away my Ryou-Kun!**

**Bye 4 now!**

Wolf: It must have been funny!

Mint: All right, I'll work for you… (Whispering) Freak.

Ryou: Because I like Lettuce!

Lettuce: (Faints)

Wolf: ummm….. Goodbye  


Berry: Next letter is from Saba Butt…. What a dumb name

Wolf: Don't insult the review's account names, no matter how stupid they may be.

**Here's the list that never ends, I said it before and I'll say it again!**

**Here's the list that will ALWAYS end, too bad, but here are the dares! **

**Hey, that rhymes!**

**Ichigo: Torture Ryou in the most unimaginable way possible (and enjoy it), because he's been so darn mean to you at times! XD**

**Minto: Ask that boy who lives opposite your mansion on the streets who's got no money out, because opposites DO attract (and they will, or else)!  
**

**Zakuro: Hug Ryou. He needs one after Ichigo... xP  
**

**Deep Blue: Sing 'Barbie Girl' by Aqua with Keiichiro!  
**

**Kisshu: Act like Pai.  
**

**Pai: Act like Kisshu. xD**

**At last, this list FINALLY ends. Oh gosh, I've had fun, I'll see you again!**

** That rhymes too! I'm a poet, and I didn't know it (God, that's lame)!**

Wolf: Rhyming is fun! (Gasp!)

Ichigo: (Torture's Ryou) Fun!  


Ryou: This just isn't my day. People keep hurting/beating me up.

Mint: …. All right.

Wolf: (poofs in poor guy)

Mint: Will you go out with me?

Poor Guy: Ok.

Zakuro: (Hugs Ryou)

Wolf: GASP!!

Pudding: What's wrong?

Wolf: It's been like 8 chapters and only now are we bringing in Keiichiro! (I am going to write his name as Keii because his real name is too long) (Poofs in Keii)

Keii: Everyone!

Everyone: Keii!

Deep blue and Keii:

Hi Barbie  
Hi Ken!  
Do you wanna go for a ride?  
Sure Ken!  
Jump In...



I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!

I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

I'm a blond bimbo girl, in the fantasy world  
Dress me up, make it tight, I'm your dolly  
You're my doll, rock'n'roll, feel the glamour in pink,  
kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky...  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"

(uu-oooh-u)

I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)

Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please  
I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees  
Come jump in, bimbo friend, let us do it again,  
hit the town, fool around, let's go party  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"

Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)

I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation  


  
I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)

Oh, I'm having so much fun!  
Well Barbie, we're just getting started  
Oh, I love you Ken!

Kish: HA HA HA! But know I get to act like Pai… Hmmm. (Say's nothing)

Pai: HI! I'm the hyper idiot Kish!

Kish: (Glares)

Wolf: Thank's for reviewing!

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Wolf: (Chapter 1)**

**Angel (Chapter 1)**

**May5000 (Chapter 1)**

**Ichigo (Chapter 1)**

**Mint (Chapter 1)**

**Pudding (Chapter 1)**

**Zakuro (Chapter 1)**

**Lettuce (Chapter 1)**

**Berry (Chapter 1)**

**Kish (Chapter 2)**

**Pai (Chapter 2)**

**Tart (Chapter 2)**

**Naruto (Chapter 3)**

**Sasuke (Chapter 3)**

**Sakura (Chapter 3)**

**Yuki (Chapter 3)**

**Kyo (Chapter 3)**

**Tohru (Chapter 3)**

**Masaya (Chapter 3)**

**Deep Blue (Chapter 3)**

**Amaya/Rose (Chapter 3)**

**Ryou (Chapter 3) **

**Crys (Chapter 3)**

**Mimi (Chapter 3)**

**Nick (Chapter 3)**

**Hinata (Chapter 4) **

**Blue Knight (Chapter 4)**

**Inuyasha (Chapter 4)**

**Kagome (Chapter 4)**

**Shippo (Chapter 4)**

**Miroku (Chapter 4)**

**Sango (Chapter 4) **

**Kai (Chapter 4)**

**Crystal (Chapter 4)**

**Sugar (Chapter 4) **

**Amaaterasu77 (Chapter 4) **

**Hikara (Chapter 4)**

**Hikora (Chapter 4)**

**Gaara (Chapter 4)**

**Mari-Anna (Chapter 8)**

**Kikyo (Chapter 8)**

**Keiichiro (Chapter 8)**

**That's…. 43 people!**


	9. Itachi senses tingleing!

Name: Ask The Mew Mew's 2!  
Disclaimer: I don't own any shows or characters.

Wolf: Ello! Welcome to the chapter before the wedding and guess what? I can now curse in three different languages (Japanese, Spanish, and English.)But I can insult someone in like 6 (English, Spanish, German, French, Ukrainian and Japanese.)

Everyone else: O.O…

Wolf: Any today…. Crystal will read the reviews!

Crystal: …

Wolf: ….

Crystal: …

Wolf: …

Crystal: …

Wolf: ….

Crystal: …

Wolf: ….

Crystal: …

Wolf: …

Crystal: …

Wolf: ….

Crystal: …

Wolf: ….

Crystal: …

Wolf: ….

Crystal: …

Everyone else: O.o…

Crystal: First letter's from nextgenerationofchaos.

**  
Hi I'm points to name long name okay!!**

**Inuyasha: ever heard of shoop da woop if not here it is fires laser out of mouth hits Inuyasha with it BWAH! ...now you have learned  
**

**Kish: hello! Poor you had to act like pai lol  
**

**Kai: WHATS UP slaps haha hit you**

**Sugar: here have a cookie hands cookie  
**

**Crystal: TALK DAMNIT!  
**

**Wolf: can I be in Kish and ichigo's wedding brides maid I'll give you pancakes kitty face Yesh I got my pc back YAY celebration time brings out cake okay I have to go bye!!  
**

Wolf: My, what a long name you have.

Inuyasha: (Is hit with laser) I have been enlightened.

Kish: Poor me:' (

Kai: Grrr…. HAY!

Sugar: YUMMY! (Eats cookie)

Crystal: …

Wolf: Sure, you can be in it! Bye!!

Crystal: Next letter's from MikaTheCatHanyou!

**HAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHA  
**

**IM BACK! And time for some fun evil torture! I will be your new evil.  
**

**Kagome: Beat up Kikyo**

**Everyone: Beat up Masaya  
**

**Inuyasha: Make Kagome mad so she sits you  
**

**Shippo: Use Fox magic to bring up Inu's worst nightmare  
**

**Mari-Anna: Put your twin (Inuyasha) in a box filled with deranged cats  
**

**Ichigo: STAY AWAY FROM KISH! HE IS MINE!  
**

**Kish: Once u marry Ichigo, divorce her and marry me  
**

**Sasuke: Marry the b- Sakura and announce you're gay and get a mob to chase u.  
**

**Deep Blue: Fall off Tokyo tower and fall on Masaya.  
**

**I'm so evil and love to torture all the boys, Except Kish and Naruto, I LUV YOU TWO! I am evil!**

Wolf: you sure…have a lot of energy. Don't you?

Kagome: Alright! (Beats up Kikyo)

Everyone: Woot! (Beats up Masaya)

Masaya: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Inuyasha: -.-'…. Hay Kagome! That Dress makes you look fat.

Kagome: Why you…. SIT BOY!

Inuyasha: (Is thrown on ground) Ow….

Shippo: Alright, Fox Fire. (Inuyasha hides in corner scared)

Mari-Anna: (Drags Inuyasha out of corner and throws him in the box)

Inuyasha: Ow, ow, ow, ow ,ow!!

Ichigo: NEVA!

Kish: Sorry, I'm kittens (Hugs Ichigo)

Sasuke: O.o …. But I'm not gay.

Wolf: riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight we believe Sas-gay. (Claps and a poof of smoked surrounds Sakura and Sasuke.)

Sasuke: What did you do?

Wolf: I made you too married.

Sakura: I'm married to Sasuke. WOO! HA, in Ino's pig-face.

Sasuke: Now for the next part…. Sakura, we have to break up. I'm gay (Runs outside to get mob to chase him.)

Sakura: (Crys in emo corner)

Deep Blue: (Jumps off Tokyo Tower) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH –**Splat**-(lands on Masaya)

Masaya: OW!

Wolf: he he he, you sure are evil!

Angel: More like your 'special.'

Berry: (Has next letter) Next letter's from Kurisuten Ichikish!

**It's okay, Kish. Don't be scared of me. Everyone else (-cough-RYOU, AOYOMA, PAI, TART, DEEP BLUE-cough-) should. X3  
**

**Pudding: Do you LOVEZEZEZEZ Tart? :3  
**

**Tart: Do you LOVEZEZEZEZ Pudding?  
**

**Lettuce: Did you break a plate yet? Cuz if you do... whispers to Lettuce let's just say there will be no one named Lettuce Midorikawa anymore.  
**

**Aoyoma (treehugger): Go screw a tree. Or else. I'll hit you with my frying pan of death after it was just on the stove.  
**

**Deep Blue: Admit your deepest, darkest secret. Not that I don't already know you're a girl, but ANYWAY! X3**

**Good Bye Everybody! -hugs everyone, except Aoyoma, Ryou, Deep Blue, and Pai and glomps Kish. XD-**

Ryou, Masaya, Pai, Tart, and Deep Blue: (Back away slowly)

Pudding: of course I love my taru-taru. Were still married from ask the mew mew's 1.

Tart: (Blushes dark red)

Lettuce: No! I didn't break any plates.

Masaya: (Confused) how the heck can I do that?

Wolf: hmmmmm…. I know! (Hands Masaya screws and a screw driver) Go put these screws in a tree!

Masaya: ('screws' the tree)

Deep Blue: WHAT?! I'm no girl. (Is shocked) What the -**Censer- ?**

**Wolf: Why don't you remember? In here people get shocked if they lie.**

**Everyone: (Is hugged)**

**Kish: (Is glomped)**

**Angel: The next letter is from NickXCrys - Mini -**

**Hey Wolf-chan! I Had the WORST Time at the Dance Last night! I Didn't get to**

**Slow Dance with my Nickie-sama!**

**Nick: yeah Stupid Michelle kept me away from her -huggs Crys-**

**Crys: -hugs back smiling- Anyway DARES!**

**hmm.. Heh heh. I'm evil tonight!**

**Ichigo: Take Silver my Pet Spider (remember her from Ask the mew mews 1?) and**

**Sick her on Masaya! Mwaahahahahah!**

**Nick: sorry guys she's Hyper, she Ate Chocolate Again Heheh. GIVE EVERYONE CHOCOLATE!**

**Mimi: NOT AGIAN!**

**Nick: DEAR GOD!**

**Mint: Drink More Expansive tea with your New BF. :) Make Ryou Pay for iT!!**

**Crys: I'm not in a nice mood tonight Peoples. So you BETTER watch out **

**Mimi: She's Mad Cuz she never got to dance with Nick-kun.**

**Nick: didn't Know it ment that Much to her either...**

**Mimi: Course it did!**

**Keii: Make Me Some Cookies Pleeaassee Keii-chan??**

**Ryou: go eat a Road Kill Squirrel!**

**Naruto: HUGGLES!**

**Nick: -glares at Naruto-**

**Nick I dare you to Huggle Wolf-chan!**

**Nick: do I have to? (Shocks him) OW fine.**

**Mimi: -falls Over Laughing-**

**Ryou/Masaya/Blue Knight/ Beep Blue: MIMI GET THEM! BEAT THEM UP TILL THEY CAN**

**HARDLY SEE!**

**Mimi: My Pleasure!**

**Silver: -she Purrs Up Against My Leg and I speak Spider to her and she walks**

**Over to Masaya and Eats His Pants and Walks off Happy.**

**WOW Long Review Huh? n.n I'm Happy! And the Three of Us want to be at the**

**Weddings AND I have something for Masaya! -hands him a Wedding Dress with A**

**Blue Ribbon on It he HAS to wear that!**

**Mimi: Dares From Me!**

**Girls and Guys! There's a Cherry Blossum Festival in Ten Seconds YOU ALL MUST**

**GO WITH A DATE! Even you Angel and Wolf! AND THAT'S A Dare!**

**Nick: Dares From ME!**

**Hmm... Sakura Choose Sasuke as your Date**

**Sasuke: Can't Refuse!!**

**Naruto: go with Hinata! **

**Gaara: With Wolf**

**Hahahahahaha I think that's Enough for now.. CAN'T WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPP!**

**Nick: BTW... Crys real name is Crystal!**

**Crys: and Mimi's is MimiChii**

**Mimi: -glares- and Nicks is Nicholus**

**NICK/MIMI/CRYS: BYE GUYS!**

Wolf: I'm sorry you didn't have a good time and holy crap your review takes up like 2 ½ pages on Microsoft.

Ichigo: I remember Silver. (Points at Masaya) sick-um!

Masaya: Ahhh! Big spider attacking me.

Wolf: Chocolate for all! (Poofs in lots of Chocolate.)

Angel: Dear god, the last thing we need to do is give these crazy people chocolate.

Mint: All right (Steals Ryou's wallet and walks off with BF to get tea

Wolf: I'm really sorry you didn't get to dance with nick! That must suck.

Keii: Sure! (Makes cookies and gives them to crys, mini, and nick.)

Ryou: o.o… Can I cook it or add spices.

Crys: No.

Ryou: (Starts eating it) ew…..

Naruto: (Is hugged)

Wolf: (Is hugged by Nick) Awkward…

Mini: (Attacks Ryou, Masaya and the Blue Knight)

Those three: oowwwww**.**

Masaya: (His pants are eaten by sliver) Hay, My pants!

Wolf: This is a long review! And sure, you can come to the wedding.

Masaya: (Gets dress) Awww man, this sucks.

**-pairings for festival-**

**Sasuke and Sakura  
Naruto and Hinata  
Wolf and Gaara  
Ichigo and Kish  
Tart and Pudding  
Zakuro and Pai  
Zohru and Kyo  
May5000 and Yuki  
Inuyasha and Kagome  
Masaya and Berry  
Naruto and Mini  
Nick and Crys  
Sango and Miroku  
Kikyo and Deep blue  
Blue knight and Rose  
Kai/Crystal/Sugar go in as a group of friends  
Angel and Ryou  
-rest sit out due to lack of people-  
**

Wolf: Woot that was fun!

Angel: I guess.

Ryou: Next letter's from Amaterasu77

Hi gang!

Ryou: Screw you I love Gaara now!

**Dares:**

**Gaara: Go out with me or be in unimaginable torturer that you can't get out of and then go into therapy with me and then go out with me. Either way you go out with me and can't break up! Yayayay!**

**Statements:**

**Blue Knight, Deep Blue and Masaya: If you were crying over me then that would mean you love me and were fighting over your worst nightmare!**

**Naruto: Oh I feel so sorry that you can't have Ramen! Here's some ramen then and it's cursed so that no one can take it away from you.**

**Dares:**

**Sasuke: Go bond with your brother Itachi**

**Itachi: Wait I don't wanna bond with him!**

**Me: Too bad So sad.**

**Sakura: Fall in love with Masaya the gay ugly tree hugger.**

**Kish&Gaara: I love you both but I'm going out with Gaara! Sorry Kish!**

**Kish: You can fight over me you know.**

**Hm bye for now I'm bored common Gaara-Kun**

**Gaara: Yes honey Bye!**

Wolf: sup?

Ryou: Well its ok, I think I'll live.

Gaara: Alright!

Deep blue, Blue knight, and Masaya: O.O oh god.

Naruto: RAMEN!!

Sasuke: WHAT?? But I don't like Itachi!

Wolf: Too bad! (poofs in Itachi)

Itachi and Sasuke: (Are forced to go 'bond')

Sakura: (Now loves Masaya) (Goes and bugs him)

Kish: It's ok!

**Wolf: (See's them walk off) Well bye! Next chapter is wedding!**


	10. The weddings

Name: Ask The Mew Mew's 2!  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything!  
-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-o

Wolf: Oooooooh this is so exciting! Weddings, 3 of them, Masaya and his spider, Pai and Zakuro and Ichigo and Kish.

Angel: Yay, where are the lovely couples anyway?

Wolf: getting ready, but for know I need to bring in the reviews that are coming. (Poofs in Crys, Nick, Mini, Amaterasu77, MikaTheCatHanyou, and NextGenerationOfChaos.)

Crys: (her hair is tied back in ponytail. She's wearing a long blue dress with a necklace and bracelets to match it.)

Nick: (Has normal hair style (Shorter), is wearing a tux.)

Mini: (Her really long hair is just hanging loosely and she's wearing blue dress that is knee-length and that matches crys dress)

Amaterasu77: (hair is tied back in multiply pony tails and is wearing a pink dress with a pretty gold necklace.)

MikaTheCatHanyou: (Hair is in braids and is wearing a black cocktail-dress. Also wearing a silver necklace with a moon charm on it.)

NextGenerationOfChaos: (hair is styled in a fancy-style and is wearing a red and black dress that is longer.)

Wolf: Welcome everyone! I'm glad you could make it. I'm sorry it the dresses and stuff are dumb but I don't know much about that kind of stuff. I'm not really a girly-girl. Anyway let me poof in your dates! (Poofs in Naruto who's in a white and black striped tux, also poofs in Gaara who's in a nice suit, Itachi who's wearing the Akatsuki clock, Neji who's in a all-black tux. And Deep Blue who's wearing a fancy alien suit and Tobi who's wearing a white suit with his orange mask.) (Note: Neji and Tobi are from Naruto, Neji is hinata's cousin.)

Naruto, Tobi is from the Akatsuki and Neji is a member of a ninja team cousin of Hinata.)

Angel: So who's going with whom?

Wolf: Mika is going with Naruto, Crys is going with Nick, Amaterasu is going with Gaara, and Mini is going with deep blue.

Mini: I am?!

Wolf: Yes. Angel's going with Itachi.

Angel: Oh goody, I've always wanted to date a mass murdered.

Wolf: (Glares) NextGeneration is going with Tobi and I'm going with Neji.

Crys: Why Neji?

Wolf: Because Nej-Nej is my boo! (Hugs Neji)

Others in room: O.o

Wolf: (Poofs them all in chapel where others are talking/getting seats. Guys are in suits and tux. And girls are in dressing of varying colors and styles. After some time everyone is seated and a minister is saying the stuff at the front while the couples walk down.)

Ichigo and Kish: (Are the first couple to walk up followed Zakuro and Pai and Masaya and his big spider boy (Which can now talk.)

Minister: Do you Kish, Masaya, and Pai take these girls, and one giant spider to be your wives? Trough sickness and health, wealth and poor, until the end of time?

Kish/Pai/Masaya: I do.

Minister: And do you Zakuro, Ichigo, and Giant spider Fred take these men as your husband's? Through Sickness and health, Wealth and poor until the end of time?

Ichigo/Zakuro/Fred: I do!

Minster: Then by the power invested in me, I know pronounce you men and brides. You may kiss the brides. (The couples kiss.)

Wolf: (Smiling) (Poofs everyone into a large area. There's a dance floor and tables to the sides with food and a large cake in the middle.) Time to throw the flowers!

Ichigo/Zakuro/Fred: (Throw flowers and are caught by Lettuce, Berry and Kagome.)

Boys: (Throws vale's and are caught by Ryou, Berry's date, and Inuyasha.)

Everyone: (Dances with their date's and eat food and cake.)

Mika: (When food is being passed out. Grabs some and hit's Sasuke with it.) FOOD FIGHT!

Everyone: (Starts to food fight.)

NextGeneration: (Hit's Blue Knight with frying pan) Woo! Much better.

Amaterasu: (Goes on roof to watch night sky with Gaara.)

Wolf: (Is dancing with Neji)

Angel: (Is Angsting with Itachi.)

Crys/Nick: (Are Cuddling)

Mini: (Is tormenting her date)

Married Couples: (Are dancing and being happy)

Wolf: Well that's all for now. All reviews from chapter 9 will be answered in chapter 11! Bye for now!


	11. WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT

Name: Ask The Mew Mew's 2!  
Disclaimer: I don't own any shows

Wolf: (Standing there with a shocked look on her face)

Deity (my sisters new account name is The Sun Deity so now I will call her Deity): What's wrong?

Wolf: (does nothing)

May5000: (Grabs Wolf by collar and shakes) WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU WOMEN!?

Deity: (Slaps Wolf)

Wolf: 17…

Pudding: 17 what?

Wolf: I have to answer 17 reviews… (Or something like that)

Deity: Then let's get started.

Naruto: I'll read the first one; it's from Nextgenerationofchaos-san.

**Me: I got bugged by Jehovah witnesses oh whatever I only have one thing to ask...LETS PLAY 7 MINUTES IN HEAVEN… Have fun lol**

**- Nextgenerationofchaos**

Wolf: GASP! JEHOVAH WITNESSES! AHHHHHH!

Sakura: ooh 7 minutes in heave sounds like fun!

-7 minutes of heave later-

Wolf: Wasn't that fun?

Deity: That was a cheap move using a time skip like that.

Wolf: Yay, I know. (Evil smile)

Tobi: Tobi will read the next letter. Tobi is a good boy.

Wolf: Your still here?!

Tobi: Yes! And next letter is from Kurisuten Ichikish-san!

**I'm so happy for the peoples getting married! (I forgot who was... ') So, I ****Have no dares. Or questions. Well, whoever is afraid of me, then you can all ****Jump in a lake! Everyone else, HUGGY! -Hugs you all- Ok, BYE!**

Wolf: It was Ichigo/Kish, Zakuro/Pai and Fred the spider/Masaya!

Boys: (Jump in a lake)

Every1 else: (is hugged)

Wolf: BYE!

Sasuke: Next letter's from Saba Butt (Who's pissed off)

**It's not my account name! It's my real name, -Censer-. It's not my fault I suck at account names, they were all taken! And for that, I guess I'm going to have to punish you... Sorry, that was just plain mean. Even people at school make fun of it! But I guess I'm used to it...**

**Berry: I've never read the manga where you made your lame appearance, but I never liked you anyway. So, no hard feelings, eh? Change your last name to 'Chickenstein' (courtesy of Scooby-Doo: Monsters Unleashed), let Ryou do your hair, Pai pick your clothes and Deep Blue take you to class! Oh, and Berry! I never expected you to insult someone's name, hearing from people that you're just as perfect as Masaya, but I've never hated him anyway...**

**Well, since I've taken up so much space daring Berry 'Chickenstein' to do such unimaginable, undesirable things, I shall end this review here. (Forgets to say 'good' in goodbye) bye!**

Wolf: I'm really sorry! I didn't know I'm sorry.

Berry: Me too! I'm sorry. And sure, my new last name is Chickenstein.

Ryou: (Shaves Berry bald)

Pai: (Makes berry wear stupid alien outfit)

Deep Blue: (takes here to class and she is laughed at)

Berry: I guess I deserved that.

Sasuke (smirks): That girl's cool when she's pissed like that.

Sakura: Well your mine! (Drags Sasuke away)

Wolf: Shut it emo-boy. Next letter's from MikaTheCatHanyou-chan!

**I'M BACK. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**I just got in a fight with my bff so I'm in a really evil mood. 2 bad 4 u.**

**Inuyasha: Tell Kagome u love her. I know. 4 Ur cuz I'm really mean.**

**Kagome: Sit Inu 10x10 more times.**

**Sango: Beat Miroku to a bloody pulp.**

**Masaya: Eat a spider. Then live with its mother for a week. Then get chased by a mob. Then live with a gay hobo 4 a week.**

**Shippo: Here's a cookie.**

**Ichigo: Jump off a cliff 4 stealing my man!**

**Everyone but the wimpy treehugger: Beat up Masaya**

**Deep Dork I mean Blue: Wear pink for the rest of the day. Then let everyone ****Call u deep pink.**

**Mari-Anna: Attack your brother!**

**Naurto and Kish: huggles!**

**Naruto: Hold my hand and comfort me.**

**Sasuke: Announce to the world Ur gay.**

**Itachi: U r one of HER favorite characters so I have a surprise 4 u. Live with me for 2 days so I can make u go through unimaginable torture.**

**Wolf: Bring in Sasori so I can torture him also. He's going to my house with Itachi only staying their for a week for worse torture. He's HER most favorite Akatsuki.**

**Kish: Beat Blue Knight to a bloody pulp**

**Taruto: Everyone gets to call u Taru-Taru without u complaining or I'll come and blowtorch u.  
**

**I just had to get that off my chest. Sasori (meaning my friend since that is her nickname) is a b-. Love ur fanfic. I AM THE NEW LIVING EVIL. I'll be back to torture u boys.**

Boys: Oh no…

Inuyasha: (Mumbles and is shocked) FINE! My god you –Censer-! Kagome I love you!!

Kagome: (Faints)

Wolf: (splashes water on Kagome) Do your dare!

Kagome: (wakes up) SIT! (Times 100)

Inuyasha: (is sat 100 times) ow ow ow ow ow ow!

Sango: (Beats up Miroku)

Masaya: WHAT?!

Wolf: Do it!

Deity: Or else…

Masaya: (does required things then comes back covered in scars and twitching) I'm a good boy…. I'm a good boy (walks in corner) I'm a good boy.

Ichigo: (Gulps) (Jumps off cliff) AHHHHHHHHH!!

Every but Masaya: (beats up Masaya)

Masaya: AHHHHHHHHH!

Deep blue: (wears pink outfit) (-.-') ….

Random people: Hay Deep Pink!

Other random people: Sup deep pinky?!

ANOTHER random person: yo pink! Sup?

Mari-Anna: Ok! (Attacks brother)

Naruto/Kish: (are hugged)

Naruto: ok! (Holds Mika's hand)

Sasuke: (Annoyed) (is poofed outside) HAY EVERYONE I'M GAY!! (Everyone stares)  
(Blushes)

Itachi: Dear God help me (is shipped to Mika's house)

Wolf: Poor little Itachi! Any way… (Poofs Sasori in Mika's house)

-One week later-

Wolf: (Poofs in Sasori and Itachi who look scared and are covered in cuts and stuff)

Both: We will be good boys. (Both sit in the corner trembling)

Kish: Sounds fun (jumps on Deep blue and beats him)

Tart: (Reads his dare) WHAT!? I hate that nickname but under the treat of being flamed I say ok!

Pudding: Tar-Tar is funny! (Hugs tart)

Wolf: (smirking) don't be so down 'Tar-Tar'

Tart: (glares)

Wolf: Glad you like my fanfiction!

May5000: you're pretty evil but 'the living evil' is still me!

Naruto: Next letter is from 'Saba butt'

**Ichigo: Switch places with the Ichigo from 'Bleach' and play each other's roles in the program. I don't know if anyone has ever watched Bleach here but I haven't either, I've heard of it.**

**Minto: Slap Keiichiro. oo Dunno, it was something you'd do if someone got you herbal tea instead of mint.**

**Retasu: Act like Ichigo (with Ryou!)**

**Purin: Act like Minto. (with Ichigo!)**

**Zakuro: Act like Purin. (With Deep Blue!)**

**Deep Blue: Act like Kisshu (including the fallin' in love with Ichigo thing, bwahahahahahahahah).**

**Pai: Have a soda. XD**

**Taruto: FROM NOW ON PEOPLE WILL CALL YOU TURNIP TOE AS THEY PLEASE! :D**

**Kisshu: Grab Ichigo and get into my limo, cough-mintos-cough, YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED TO HER, again if you already have! **

**Keiichiro: You gonna take that slap from Minto? KICK HER –Censer-!**

**Ryou: Act like Kisshu (WITH RETASU!) Hey, Retasu's bein' Ichigo for ya'.**

**Masaya: I dunno, give Keiichiro a black eye. (YOU GONNA TAKE THAT TOO KEIICHIRO?!) YES YOU WILL! XD**

Wolf: I love the show bleach! Therefore I shall bring in Ichigo! (Poofs Ichigo of bleach in)

Ichigo (Bleach): Huh?! Where am I?

Wolf: You're in ask the mew mews! And you get to be a mew and the other Ichigo gets to be a soul reaper! (Poofs Ichigo (mew) into soul reaper stuff and poofs Ichigo (bleach) into a mew outfit complete with the cat ears and tail XD.)

Ichigo (both): O.O…

Mint: Now my turn (Slaps Keii)

Keii: (is sad)

Lettuce and Ryou: (Start acting like Ichigo) for your evil deeds, we will make you pay!

Pudding and Ichigo: (Acting like Mint) were so much better then you.

Zakuro and Deep Blue: (Acting like Pudding): Weeee! (Run around like crazy people)

Deep Blue: (acting like Kish) (goes over to Ichigo): Oh kitten how about a kiss?

Ichigo: (still in the soul reaper stuff) No way! (Pulls out her zanpakutō (The blade used by a soul reaper. Each one is different and has different abilities. They also have names and are like alive sort of X.X! Ichigo's blade looks a long sword said to be as long as he is tall. It has a big blade but no hilt. His blade's name is Zangetsu and it has a sort-of alive form that looks like a man in his 30's to 40's. If your confused look up Bleach (manga) on wikipedia. It will explain it better then I can.)

Pai: (drinks a soda while watching Ichigo beat up Deep blue with her zanpakutō)

Tart: Turnip toe? O.o…

Kish: Ok! (grabs Ichigo and poofs them in mint's limo that they use to get married again.)

Keii: Fight mint? Umm ok…. (Tackles mint and they fight)

Ryou: (acting like Kish) (towards Lettuce) Hay kitten, how are you?

Lettuce: (faints)

Ryou: (anime sweat drop)

Masaya: Okay. (Punches Keii giving him a black eye)

Keii: (starts a fight)

Wolf: Cat fight, cat fight!

May5000: Isn't that when to girls fight/

Wolf: Yes! (Laughs)

Deity: Next letter's from KP-loves-the-RRB!

**Lol XD 'bonding time'  
I dare Itachi to give EVERYONE a piggy-back ride XD**

Itachi: oh no… (Gives everyone piggy-back rides) ow…

Wolf: Woo, another letter from KP-loves-the-RRB!

**Weddings (sniff) so beautiful...NOT!!(Shaves Ino bald) LOL XD  
**

Wolf: (poofs in Ino)

Ino: (is shaved bald) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH (faints)

Sakura: Ha Ha Ha! Kurisuten Ichikish sent in this next letter by the way!

**ok, well, forgetting my last review... OMG! Yay, wedding peoples...**

**Aoyoma: What happened to the apple tree you were dating last week?**

**Lettuce: Break any plates yet? :3**

**Ichigo: What would happen if I oh so happen to have put Aoyoma's giant spider in your room last night? X3**

**Kish: Hello. :D  
**

**I'm out of stuff to dare and stuff. Yeah. XD**

**Hi Wolf !**

Wolf: I forgot it? Sorry!!

Masaya: Ummm… (Hides axe behind back) it ran away?

Lettuce: Only one! (Cowers in fear behind Ryou)

Ichigo: Then I would have to kill you.

Wolf: Ichigo! No killing reviews. But you can mane/beat them! Watch! (Beats up Kurisuten.)

Kish: hi! (Hugs Kurisuten)

Wolf: um… how do you do? Next letter's from Nextgenerationofchaos!

**Woo! Frying pan (LOL) **

**Miro: wtf?**

**Me: shut up ok I was wearing a red dress with skulls on it. I'm not a prep **

**Miro: wats up everyone**

**Me: the sky… ok… Ryou I dare u to make out with my friend she thinks you're hot.**

**Pai: I saw you in a bee costume as a kid YOURE SO F-ING CUTE I think I'm going to hug you Pai is hugged Zakuro is a lucky girl.**

**Kish: I bet at the wedding you were going in your mind YES!!**

**Inuyasha: damn-it marry Kagome already! **

**Run blue knight im going to kill you MWHAHAHAHA cough bye FEAR ME!**

**Miro: idiot**

Wolf: Oh okay! (Btw I don't stereotype or anything I just can't think of good designs for dresses XD)

Girls: Were good!

Boys: Were not!

Ryou: um… ok… (Is poofed away)

Pai: What?! Were did you get that- I mean I never dressed like a bee. (is hugged

Kish: Yay! I'm married to my kitten now (hugs Ichigo)

Inuyasha: Back off –censer-.

Blue Knight: (screams like a girl and runs away)

Yuki: Next letter's from Amaterasu77!

**Woot! Yatta!**

**Me: I'm going out with Gaara I'm going out with Gaara!**

**Wolf: Can I come to the wedding? Pwease? (Make cute wolf face)**

**Wolf: If I'm going to the Wedding then that means you can't be Gaara-Kun's date sorry!**

**Deep blue, Blue knight and Masaya: -Snaps picture of them while there in their OH GOD state- hahahaha! O.O OMG Ah no they love me! Gaara-Kun protect me!**

**Dares:**

**Gaara: Take me out on a date.**

**Sasuke and Itachi: Hahahahaha! I made you bond Hahahahaha if you come to kill me Gaara will kill you.**

**Kish and Pai: Protect me and Gaara-Kun on our date so Itachi and Sas-gay. Ahahaha don't kill us.**

**Itachi: Go bond with Sasuke (Cough Sas-gay cough) or be unimaginably tortured by me go into therapy with me and then go bond with your brother again. ha-ha**

**Sasuke: Go bond with Itachi or be unimaginably tortured by me go into therapy with me and then go bond with your brother again .ha-ha**

**Gaara :( Whispers) Deep Blue/Blue Knight/Masaya/Ryou are stalking me.**

**Deep Blue/Blue Knight/Masaya/Ryou: Hahaha you're gonna be beat up by my boyfriend!(Gaara)**

**Sakura: You know Ino now loves Masaya**

**Ino: Fall in love with Pai and Kish and Masaya! Not that I hate you but I just have to see how this turns out. I'll revive/heal you in the end cause your so beautiful.**

**Naruto: did you enjoy the ramen? Here's a boatful more of cursed ramen so that no one can take it away from you.**

**Hmm I'm bored again cause my mum took away our DS so she could play Brain**

**Training and I can't play Pokemon Pearl wah!**

**Boys(Except Gaara, Naruto, Kish, Keii and Pai): Go jump off Tokyo Tower into my therapy then after the therapy fall through a trap door leading onto the sun Then fall into the ice age by a time rift then fall through another time rift into Dinosaur era then after being chased into certain death come back here. TO BE TORCHRED BY ME! MUAHAHAHAHAH!**

**Bye Come on Gaara-Kun**

Wolf: Yep! You were at the wedding with Gaara! I went with my Neji! Nej-Nej is my boo XD! I picked him purely so I could say that.

Gaara: (protects Ama-chan) (they go on a date)

Sasuke and Itachi: (go to bond)

Kish/Pai: (protect Gaara and Ama.)

Itachi/Sasuke: (Bond some more)

Gaara: (beats up the Blue knight, Masaya, Ryou and Deep Blue.)

Ino: (falls in love with Pai, Kish, and Masaya) I LOVE YOU GUYS! (Hugs them)

Pai/Kish: Sorry were taken.

Masaya: I guess I am too (cries in the corner)

Wolf: What is that the emo-corner? (Notices lights above the corner that label's it the emo corner) Oh, never mind then.

Naruto: RAMEN! (Jumps in the ramen) Thank you, thank you, and thank you!!

Boys (not including, Gaara, Naruto, Kish, Keii and Pai): (does the said things) (mentally scared for life)

Gaara: (follows Ama)

Neji: Next letters from NickXCrys - Mimi -.

**Crys: Hey Guys!**

**Nick: Sup Peoples!**

**Mimi: Yo Peeps!**

**Crys: ok... That's Weird Mimi.. Anyway Hey Guess what! On July 13 I'm having a Sleep Over With three of My Friends after My Split Birthday Party with my**

**Brother! And... My Real Birthday is July 21st! I want everyone in here to send me a PM on That DAY!**

**Mimi: (sweatdrops)**

**Nick: We Want to Introduce You to Brandon Hatake! Crystal's Younger Brother!**

**Brand: Hey Peoples. You're all lame. **

**Wolf: Hi I'm Brandon and I Want you to Bring in Light, L and Misa from Death note**

**Crys: Ok... Anyway Wolf-chan!**

**All: DARES!**

**Ichigo: Hm... Make Sakura NOT Love Masaya.**

**Masaya: Go Make Sasuke UN Gay! (HES FREEKING NOT GAY!)**

**Sasuke: your still freeken married to Sakura-chan! DEAL WITH IT! Mwahahahahaha.**

**Wolf: What happened to Mini Mew?!**

**Nick: hmm... from me Now!**

**Silver: (purrs)**

**Masaya: Heh heh I'm making Silver Walk you Down the Isle! Oh and BTW**

**ALL: HAPPY WEDDING DAY GUYS/GIRLS!**

**Brand: Hm... You can all just call me Brand Ok? Anyway since I just started coming here with my Sis. I want to be in this story and Read the Chapter 11 Reviews! And I Want Wolf to Hug EVERYONE in this Room!**

**Crys: (sighs) that's all for now!**

**Nick/Crys/Mimi/Brand: BYE PEOPLES! (Silver rubs against Masaya then Leaves with Us)**

Everyone: Hello! And happy birthday!

Wolf: May your wish come true! (Poofs in Brand) Nice to meet you! Oh! I'm a big fan of death note (Poofs in L, Light, And Misa) (makes it so they know what's going on)

Light/L: Oh no…

Misa: Hello everyone!

Wolf: (Tackles L) HI!

L: O.O Hello… (Sits in his strange way)

Ichigo: Ok! (Sakura no longer likes Masaya)

Masaya: Okay! (Runs off to find Sasuke)

Wolf: Don't worry! I just like making fun of Sasuke! I doubt he's gay XD!

Sasuke: I'm still married?! (Goes in emo corner)

Wolf: Who??

Masaya: What?! (Screams and faints)

Everyone: Nice to meet you Brand!

Wolf: (hugs everyone in the room)

Everyone: BYE!!

Brand: cool, next letter's from MikaTheCatHanyou!

**YAY! NARUTO WAS MY DATE! Now some entertainment 4 the next chapter. Too bad. 4 you boys except Naruto. **

**Kish you are no longer on my good list for marrying Ichigo.**

**Naruto: Will you be my boyfriend?**

**Masaya: for once since I'm mad at Kish, Masaya beat up Kish.**

**Kish: NO FIGHTING BACK**

**Wolf: I hope Itachi and Sasori liked my torment. If I haven't given them back yet.**** here you go. Sorry for giving them mental brain damage. If they haven't ****Learned how much I hate them yet send them back. I am turning into May50. Sorry ****4 the food fight. Not sorry 4 hitting Sas-gay.**

**May50: You are my idol. All the boys, except Naruto, get to be your slave for 2 chapters.**

**Deep Blue: Hope you liked wearing pink cause now you get to wear a tutu and dance to the nutcracker.**

**Inuyasha: Sorry cuz for torturing you in my last review. Here's a cookie (Gives**

**Cookie) (Cookie explodes) HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAH. **

**I am evil and don't you forget it. Mika out!**

Boys: (are scared)

Kish: But I love my kitten!

Masaya: RAWR! (Beats up Kish)

Kish: Ow…

Wolf: Ha Ha! Beating them is always fun.

Itachi/Sasori: We have learned!

May5000: I'm your idol?! Woot, that rocks!! (Hugs Mika)

Deep Blue: (is put in tutu) I hate you (dances the Nutcracker)

Inuyasha: (has bits of cookie on him) Curse you! You are evil cousin!

Brand: Next letter's from Darkest Midnights'!

**Hi!  
**

**Me: So Neji Hyuuga is here, right? This should be interesting.**

**DaReS:  
**

**Neji: I dare you to say 'destiny' and 'fate' is a myth and then kiss Hinata! ****If you don't, let's just say... (Punches wall, the wall breaks into ashes.) ****I'LL KILL YOU!**

**Hinata: Kiss Naruto and admit your love for him.**

**Kakashi: I DARE YOU TO... SHRED ALL OF YOUR 'Make-out Paradise' books and say they were a waste of your time.**

**Orochimaru: Destroy... Sasuke and then say you love Kakashi.**

**Gaara: (hugs)**

**Kabuto: Are you in love with Orochimaru?  
**

**Ok! I have nothing against Neji, because I kind of like him too! (Hugs Neji and ****Gives him a big cookie) and Gaara... (Gives him the biggest cookie eva! .)**

**See ya'll later!**

**Darkest Midnights'**

Wolf: You can say destiny is not real but Hinata's your cousin and I don't write incest to so kissing.

Neji: Fine… Destiny and fate are just myths. (goes in emo corner)

Hinata: o-ok. N-Naruto I-I-I love you! (Kisses him and faints)

Naruto: O.O… She fainted!

Wolf: (Poofs in Kakashi)

Kakashi: (crying) (tears up his books) They were a waste of time!

Wolf: (Poofs in Orochimaru)

Orochimaru: Fine… (Is about to kill Sasuke)

Wolf: HAY! No killing!

Orochimaru: (beats Sasuke) I LOVE KAKASHI!

Kakashi: AHHH!

Pudding: (looking at Orochimaru): Is that Michael Jackson?

Mint: Don't be silly… It's that evil lord guy from Harry Potter.

Wolf: (sweat drop) that's Orochimaru!

Gaara: (is hugged)

Wolf: (brings in Kabuto)

Kabuto: WHAT?! I do not love him…

Neji and Gaara: (take and eat there cookies)

Wolf: Later dudes!

Brand: Next letter's from my sister and her strange friends… (NickXCrys - Mimi -)

**Mimi: your evil!**

**Nick/Crys: (still cuddling)**

**Mimi: WOULD YOU TWO STOP THAT!**

**Nick: Sorry Mimi!**

**Crys: AWWZ Mimi btw why were you blushing dancing with Deep Blue-sama?**

**Mimi: W..what a..are you t..talking About?!**

**Crys: Awwz she's Blushing again! MIMI LOVES DEEP BLUE!!**

**Mimi: (blushes) DO NOT!**

**Nick: she soo does. So guess what! MIMI! ME AND CRYS DARE YOU TO ASK DEEP BLUE OUT ON A DATE!!**

**Mimi: I hate you both!**

**Crys: We Know Mimi-chan!**

**All: ANYWAY ttyl  
**

Wolf: Who's evil? (Besides me of course)

Mini: (walks up to Deep Blue blushing) Will you go out with me?

Deep Blue: …..Okay.

Wolf: Awwwww….

Mini: (glares)

Wolf: (Poofs them to somewhere good for a date)

Brand: Next letter's from Amaterasu77.

**Aw happy couples!**

**I'm in a bored mood and that when I give out evil dares muahahaha!**

**Dares:**

**Gaara: All the other boys are stalking me. Kill them!**

**Boys(Except Gaara): Do you hate me?**

**Boys(Except Gaara): Go get yourselves unimaginably tortured and then go into ****therapy with me and then get tortured again go to your worst fears and claim you love them then get a mob of them to chase you.**

**Boys: Do you hate AND fear me? If you don't... roar!**

**Girls(Cept Sakura): go shopping with all the money the boys have and the worlds money.  
**  
**Wolf: Everytime I review Sasuke (Sasgay) and Itachi have to bond and get tortured by me unimaginably and personally. Bye, come on Gaara!**

Gaara: Ok! (Beats the other boys)

Boys (except Gaara): Yay, pretty much. (Have everything said above done to them) Now we really hate/fear you!

Girls: Sweet (take the money and shop)

Wolf: XD! Nice plan!

Sasuke/Itachi: (go bond somewhere)

Gaara: (Follows Ama)

Brand: Next letter's from Sara Butt!

**Well, I don't like weddings that much... I don't know, it's just... There's Always people there to pull on your cheeks and go 'aww, she's grown nicely, Hasn't she?' and it's so annoying that I want to get away but I just can't And- Oh, forget it...**

Wolf: Woot! Go rants!

Brand: Yay whatever. Last letter's from May5000.

**Me: Yo! Haven't been on in a very long time. Let's get to the torments shall we? Wow, I'm not appearing as much anymore.**

**Amaya: Let me kill Sakura! Is held back by a huge group of people, but breaks free and pummels Sakura Geez, she gets on my nerves.**

**Me: And because you're mad that she is 'married' to your friend, Sasuke the gay dude.**

**Amaya: Yeah. He's not gay. Crap, is that Itachi?**

**Me: Yeah.**

**Amaya: evil looks in eyes. Perfect. goes and tortures Itachi**

**Me: Holy crap. That's bad.**

**Amaya: dustes hands off OK.**

**Me: Who in the freakin world is Yuki? Anyway, boys go torment yourselves. Bye for now!**

Wolf: Sorry about your lack of appearances. I got 59 people in this story so… you know.

Sakura: (is beat)

Wolf: (laughs at Sakura)

Itachi: (Is tortured) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!

Wolf: O.O Oh and Yuki is a dude from Fruit Basket.

Deity: well that's it!

Wolf: Yep! Oh and to everyone I'm really really REALLY sorry about that break without updating. My personal life was kind of messed up so I need some time off. Anyway I will update at least once a week now hopefully. And if I don't feel free to send me nagging P.M.s!!

Everyone: BYE!!

**- - - - - - - - - -List of Characters in 'Ask the Mew Mews 2!' - - - - - - - -**

**Wolf (Chapter 1)**

**Angel/Deity (Chapter 1)**

**May5000 (Chapter 1)**

**Ichigo (Chapter 1)**

**Mint (Chapter 1)**

**Pudding (Chapter 1)**

**Zakuro (Chapter 1)**

**Lettuce (Chapter 1)**

**Berry (Chapter 1)**

**Kish (Chapter 2)**

**Pai (Chapter 2)**

**Tart (Chapter 2)**

**Naruto (Chapter 3)**

**Sasuke (Chapter 3)**

**Sakura (Chapter 3)**

**Yuki (Chapter 3)**

**Kyo (Chapter 3)**

**Tohru (Chapter 3)**

**Masaya (Chapter 3)**

**Deep Blue (Chapter 3)**

**Amaya/Rose (Chapter 3)**

**Ryou (Chapter 3)**

**Crys (Chapter 3)**

**Mimi (Chapter 3)**

**Nick (Chapter 3)**

**Hinata (Chapter 4)**

**Blue Knight (Chapter 4)**

**Inuyasha (Chapter 4)**

**Kagome (Chapter 4)**

**Shippo (Chapter 4)**

**Miroku (Chapter 4)**

**Sango (Chapter 4) **

**Kai (Chapter 4)**

**Crystal (Chapter 4)**

**Sugar (Chapter 4)**

**Amaaterasu77 (Chapter 4)**

**Hikara (Chapter 4)**

**Hikora (Chapter 4)**

**Gaara (Chapter 4)**

**Mari-Anna (Chapter 8)**

**Kikyo (Chapter 8)**

**Keiichiro (Chapter 8)**

**Itachi (Chapter 9)**

**MikaTheCatHanyou (Chapter 10)**

**NextGenerationOfChaos (Chapter 10)**

**Neji (Chapter 10)**

**Tobi (Chapter 10)**

**Fred the Talking Spider (Chapter 10)**

**Sasori (Chapter 11)**

**Ino (Chapter 11)**

**Ichigo(bleach) (Chapter 11)**

**Light (Chapter 11)**

**L (Chapter 11)**

**Misa (Chapter 11)**

**Brand (Chapter 11)**

**Kakashi (Chapter 11)**

**Orochimaru (Chapter 11)**

**Kabuto (chapter 11)**

**That's…. 59 people!**


	12. The Tottaly COOL chapter 12

Name: Ask The Mew Mew's 2! Chapter 12!!

Deity: Welcome to ask the mew mew's 2!

Wolf: Hay that's my line!

Deity: Too bad…

Wolf: (Glares) anyway first letter --

Ichigo (bleach): (swipes letter) First letter is from NickXCrys - Mimi -.

**Crys: Hey Wolf... -Sneezes-  
**

**Nick: she's kinda sick...  
**

**Brand: Hmph... Like Any of those People Cares.  
**

**Mimi: Of Course They Do! RIGHT Guys? -Gives Evil Glare-Crys: Thanks You Guys.  
**

**Nick: -Wraps a Blanket around Crys-  
**

**Crys: A-Ahcoo! Arigatou...  
**

**Mimi: -laughs Anyway.-  
**

**ALL (except Crys): DARES!!**

**Brand: Hm... Sasuke, Kiss Sakura!  
**

**Mimi: Sakura You Have to Take Sasuke away for a Week!  
**

**Crys: -whispers in Nicks Ear-  
**

**Nick: Ok, Crys wants Deep Blue to-  
**

**Crys: -covers Nicks Mouth-  
**

**Nick: Oh, -whispers to Deep Blue- Kiss Mimi on the Lips  
**

**Mimi: -glares-Brand: -snickers- Get My Girl-friend Sammy in Here  
**

**Sammy: Hi, I'm Sammy, I'm Brand's GF AND Crys BFFL!  
**

**All: Ja Ne!**

Wolf: You're sick? That sucks!

Everyone: Of course we care!

Sasuke: I hate you (kisses Sakura who squeals loudly)

Sakura: I get to take him on a trip! WEEEEEE! (Grabs Sasuke and they are poofed elsewhere)

L: Where did you send them?

Wolf: -giggling- the arctic!

Deep blue: (blushing) (kisses Mini on the lips)

Mini: (Blushes)

Wolf: (poofs in Sammy) Hello Sammy!

Everyone else: Hello Sammy!

Wolf: Later! Next letters-

Sammy: (takes letter from Wolf) next letter's from Sailor-Solar1994!

Wolf: HAY! Why do people keep doing that?

**HIYA! PLEASE PUT ME IN YOUR ASK THE MEWS 2**

**Bring in Keiichiro, who has to go out with ME!!  
**

**Ichigo- Cheat on Kishuu with Ryou in a closet.  
**

**Lettuce- Kidnap Pai  
**

**Tart- Run away**

**Masaya- Get killed by some one because I hate you!**

**Call me Kissa!!**

Wolf: sure! (Poofs in Kissa)

Kissa: sweet!

Wolf: Keiichiro is already here! He's the one where calling Keii because I'm to lazy to type out his full name (I can't spell it right)

Keii: So I'm going out with Kissa now?

Klssa: Yep! (Drags Keii away)

Ichigo: I would never!

Wolf: (locks Ichigo in the closet with Ryou)

Lettuce: O.O! (Kidnaps Pai and locks him in the bathroom)

Pai: (hogtied in the bathroom)

Tart: Umm ok! (Runs away)

Wolf: (poofs Tart back) Grrrr (beats Tart)

Masaya: O.O (goes into a forest and is attacked by bears) AHHHH!

Kissa: Why isn't he dead?

Wolf: I don't kill people but we hurt them and torturer them! Next letter's from --

Kissa: (Takes letter) it's from Amaterasu77

Wolf: Oh come on! Are you people trying to take my job or something?! I'm the authoress so stop it!

Neji: its ok, just calm down…

**Yo is me again!**

**Wolf: Can you bring in Deidara pwease he's hot and I love him as well as Gaara! And Sasori! (Huggles Deidara and Gaara and Sasori and gives them everlasting cookies!) Feel better Saso-Kun!**

**Saso-Kun: Run behind me in 5 seconds if you want to live and not feel the wrath of Deidara and Gaara!**

**Itachi: I'm sorry I made you bond with your brother. I have something to tell you... I'M YOUR DAUGHTER!**

**Everyone: -Forces them to watch what I'm about to do!**

**OrochiGAYo & UncleSasu &Tobi: TIES THEM UP IN A CHAIR HE CANNOT GET OUT OF AND POURS ACID ON HIS FEET, SETS FIRE TO HIS LEGS, MAKES RABID WOLVES ATTACK HIS TORSO AND FINNALY CHOPS HIM UP INTO TINY WEENY LITTLE BITS OF SUSHI!-**

**MUHAHAHAH! I AM EVIL!**

**Everyone: THINK IM A LIVING EVIL NOW!? MUAHAHAHAHA!**

Wolf: Yo! Sure, I can poof in Deidara (poofs in Deidara)

Deidara/Gaara/Sasori: (Get cookies) Thanks!

Sasori: (hides behind Amaterasu)

Itachi: You're my what-?! But I never-?! What the –Censer-?!

Orochimaru/Sasuke/Tobi: (After having the things done to them) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Everyone: You're pretty evil!!

Wolf: (pulls out next letter) is anyone going to try to take it from me this time?

May5000: I will! (Takes letter)

Wolf: Oh I give up (sulks in Emo Corner)

May5000: This letters from ME!!

**Yo! Awesome, I'm an idol! OK, Naruto's off the hook, so guys, prepare for the worst days of your miserable lives.**

**Boys:(except Naruto) Go see your worst fear...then, good luck cause I'll be waiting for you all in that dark, dark room of hell to be tortured...Am I still your worst fear?**

**Girls: Be the boss of the cafe and force the guys into the girls' uniform and make them work their butts off.**

**Wolf: I understand and oh, mewmomoko1223 and I made an account together called MayPeach6223.**

**Boys: Hello again! Amaya is currently looking for target to destroy.**

**Amaya: Target locked on. Destruction of the Uchihas begins in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1! (A missile hits Sasuke and Itachi.)**

**Rose: Missile launched to destroy Kish and the aliens begins in 5 4 3 2 1! (Missile hits them.)**

**Me: Well that's all! Cool, the guys are my slaves except Naruto for 2 chappies! See ya'll soon!**

Guys: Oh no… (Are tortured By May5000) Yes you are still (one of) are worst fears!

May5000: HA!

Girls: Sweet (Force guys to work really hard in the Café) Ha ha ha!

Wolf: MayPeach6223? Cool!

Itachi/Sasuke/Kish and the aliens: (are hit with missiles) ow ow ow ow ow!

May500: alright slaves, I want you to make me lunch. Someone draw me a hot bath, and get me stuff to do and -- (continues on with long list of commands)

Boys (except Naruto): (Are running around doing stuff for May500)

Deity: Wolf read the next letter!

Wolf: (still sulking in the corner) I don't want to…

Pudding: Then pudding will read it! (takes letter) Next Letter's from MikaTheCatHanyou!

**FINALLY! Onee-chan I have been bugging you for 3 months to update. Since I've had to hold off the torture, today will be bad. MWUHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Itachi, Sasori: I no longer hate you. Me and my friend made up. YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!**

**Naruto: Naru-kun you didn't answer my question. Will you be my boyfriend?**

**Sasuke: since you are an emo male prostitute, go on top of Tokyo Tower and scream I am an emo male prostitute.**

**Deep Blue: YAY! YOU HATE ME! How did you feel about me winning the most evil award and not you? Naraku said it was rigged and was "accidentally" pushed off a cliff. Dang he didn't die though.**

**Wolf: Poof Deidara to my house for worse torture than I gave Itachi and Sasori. A friend of my likes him and she backstabbed me and another friend so Deidei will pay the price.**

**IM QUEEN OF THE UNDERWORLD! Bye.**

Mika-chan

Wolf: (akward laugh) Sorry about that.

Itachi and Sasori: Thank you!

Naruto: Sure! (Thinking: I got a girl! Whoo-hoo! Yes! Wooooooooo!)

Sasuke: (on Tokyo Tower) I'M A MALE EMO PROSTOTUTE! (Random people yell and attack him) ahhhh!

Deep Blue: I don't want to talk about it!

Deidara: Why me un? I didn't do anything? (Is poofed to Mika's house)

Wolf: Later! That's all for now!

Deity: Bye all!

May5000: Review!

Mika: or else! (Pulls out sword)

**- - - - - - - - - -List of Characters in 'Ask the Mew Mews 2!' - - - - - - - -**

**Wolf (Chapter 1)  
**

**Angel/Deity (Chapter 1)  
**

**May5000 (Chapter 1)  
**

**Ichigo (Chapter 1)  
**

**Mint (Chapter 1)  
**

**Pudding (Chapter 1)**

**Zakuro (Chapter 1)**

**Lettuce (Chapter 1)  
**

**Berry (Chapter 1)  
**

**Kish (Chapter 2)  
**

**Pai (Chapter 2)**

**Tart (Chapter 2)  
**

**Naruto (Chapter 3)  
**

**Sasuke (Chapter 3)  
**

**Sakura (Chapter 3)  
**

**Yuki (Chapter 3)  
**

**Kyo (Chapter 3)  
**

**Tohru (Chapter 3)  
**

**Masaya (Chapter 3)**

**Deep Blue (Chapter 3)  
**

**Amaya/Rose (Chapter 3)  
**

**Ryou (Chapter 3)  
**

**Crys (Chapter 3)  
**

**Mimi (Chapter 3)  
**

**Nick (Chapter 3)  
**

**Hinata (Chapter 4)  
**

**Blue Knight (Chapter 4)**

**Inuyasha (Chapter 4)  
**

**Kagome (Chapter 4)  
**

**Shippo (Chapter 4)  
**

**Miroku (Chapter 4)  
**

**Sango (Chapter 4)  
**

**Kai (Chapter 4)  
**

**Crystal (Chapter 4)  
**

**Sugar (Chapter 4)  
**

**Amaaterasu77 (Chapter 4)  
**

**Hikara (Chapter 4)**

**Hikora (Chapter 4)  
**

**Gaara (Chapter 4)  
**

**Mari-Anna (Chapter 8)  
**

**Kikyo (Chapter 8)  
**

**Keiichiro (Chapter 8)**

**Itachi (Chapter 9)**

**MikaTheCatHanyou (Chapter 10)**

**NextGenerationOfChaos (Chapter 10)  
**

**Neji (Chapter 10)  
**

**Tobi (Chapter 10)  
**

**Fred the Talking Spider (Chapter 10)  
**

**Sasori (Chapter 11)  
**

**Ino (Chapter 11)  
**

**Ichigo (bleach) (Chapter 11)  
**

**Light (Chapter 11)**

**L (Chapter 11)**

**Misa (Chapter 11)**

**Brand (Chapter 11)  
**

**Kakashi (Chapter 11)**

**Orochimaru (Chapter 11)**

**Kabuto (chapter 11)**

**Sammy(chapter 12)**

**Klssa(chapter 12)**

**Deidara (chapter 12)  
**

**That's…. 62 people!**


	13. MiniPlot, Part 1: The News

Name: Ask The Mew Mew's 2! (Chapter 13: Semi-plot part 1: The News)  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the shows or characters (except wolf and my onee-chan owns Deity)  
Notes: Hello everyone! I'm here to give you people a sort of gift! An important drama-ish chapter. Oh, just read it. And Thank you To MikaTheCatHanyou for beta-reading my chapter!

**  
Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

The 62 different members of the ask the mew mews 2 group sat around lounging around the large building created by the crazy wolf that ran the show. It was the size of a good hotel but with no way out unless you can poof like the authoress. Each person had a bedroom complete with a good bed, a t.v., a dresser and other things that the person needs. There where many bathrooms, a kitchen, a dining room, a living and a family room. There were many other rooms in the building that mostly had things for entertainment or tormenting people. The building looked to be at least 15 floors tall. But the 5th floor was the most important. It was a large white room with only a few other rooms linked to it. (A closet, a bathroom, a bedroom, and a torture chamber.) This was the floor where most of the show was hosted. The other important floor was the 7th floor which was like a hospital, with a waiting room, a doctor's working room, many patient rooms (and one room for surgery). Some people thought that this floor was useless because the authoress could heal the people but wolf had suggested it. While no one at the place was a doctor they could easily be poofed in by one of the authoress if needed. That's where the curtain event was taking place. In one of the doctor room was young Masaya on the bed, Wolf who was on a near-by chair, 2 doctors who had been brought in along with 1 nurse. Masaya had been complaining of stomach pains and had been vomiting so Wolf poofed in doctors for him. One of them was doing different tests of Masaya to see what was wrong.

"Well, well this is interesting…" The doctor said. He was an older looking male doctor with white hair that was thinning. He was wearing a white doctor's outfit, rubber gloves and a medical mask.

"Do you know what's wrong with him doctor?" Wolf asked. She was wearing a blue tee-shirt with a pair of knee-length black shorts and a pair of blue sneakers. This outfit was supposed to go with her hair which was dyed blue that faded to black at the ends. Her black wolf ears flattened against her head and her black tail (with the white tip) was between her legs. This was a sign in wolves that showed fear. (1)

"Well, I'm not really sure how to say this…" The doctor said.

"Am I going to die?" Masaya asked worried. He was wearing simply a white shirt and a pair of jeans.

"No, but according to the ultrasound we gave you (2) you're pregnant… with 6 puppies (3)." The doctor said in a manner as not to shock the others too much.

"What?!" Wolf and Masaya said at the same time. Wolf's ears had popped up in shock and her tail was now wagging slightly in surprise. Masaya's mouth was wide open and he looked like he was about to faint.

"Did you somehow make me pregnant with puppies with your authoress powers or something?" Masaya asked Wolf.

"What? No! Besides that goes against the authoress-powers rules…" Wolf said her ears returning back to the state of being on her flat on her head.

"Rules?"

"I've never said this but there are three rules when it comes to the powers that my onee-chan and me have. The rules are as followed:

1) You cannot use author-powers to heal yourself, only others.

2) You cannot use your author-powers to affect unborn life

3) and finally you can't not use your author-powers to remove or limit the author-powers of others." Wolf explained to the confused boy.

"What happens if you break the rules?" Masaya asked.

"Simple, you lose your powers."

"Wow…"

"I hate to disrupt" the doctor said "but may we start to guess on how this happened?"

"Sure" Masaya said. The three thought back to all the things that have done throughout the time that they have been here.

"I got it!" Wolf said, her tailing wagging quickly. The doctors and Masaya quickly looked at Wolf who was now standing up. "Do you remember a while ago when someone dared you --"

-**Flashback- (4)**Masaya: WHAT?! I can't do that!Masaya: Go screw your dog! XD

Wolf: (Poofs Masaya into a female dog) Now you can!

Masaya (is poofed into another room with Masaya's dog)

-**Flashback over-**"Oh Yay, I remember that!" Masaya said. He made a grossed-out face as he remember what had happened in the other room.

"Do you think that could have caused you to become pregnant?" Wolf asked.

"But you poofed me back to normal afterwards" Masaya stated.

"Yes but remember the rules, if you had gotten pregnant then you would have kept all your female organs and stuff. I have my powers set up in a way so that even if I try it will not let me break the rules" Wolf said.

"Your probably right" Masaya said "So now what?"

"Simple, I'll keep a doctor and a vet in here to make sure everything goes right!" Wolf said followed by a clap. Clapping was her way of activated her powers, therefore is she could not clap she could not use her powers. Deity's way of activating her powers was snapping. Suddenly a veterinarian appeared in the room. He looked younger then the doctor with orange-buzz cut style hair. He was wearing an outfit like the doctors.

"Huh? Where am I?" The vet asked.

"Well you see--"Wolf stated. She went on to explain where they were, and everything that was happening. They also found out that the doctor's name was Dr.Walter Leadfeathers (aka Dr.Leadfeathers) and the vet's name was Dr.John Doe (aka Dr.Doe). Wolf also had used her powers to make turn a section of the medical wing that was just extra rooms in a vet office type place.

"Alright now the next thing I need to do is tell everyone" Wolf said clapping, just then the 62 members of the mew crew and the two doctors where on the 5th floor in the large white room. Wolf, Masaya, and the doctors where in front of the group while the other 60 where in a semi-organized group.

"Listen up everyone! I got important new's to tell you!" Wolf shouted the grouped who had been chatting was no quiet and looking at Wolf.

"Masaya is going to have puppies" Wolf stated. The group got loud with noisy talk and gasps. Wolf ears shot up and she growled in a way which showed her sharp wolf-like teeth with her tail wagging slowly back and forth. (A sure sign that a wolf is angry)

"Wait… How did this happen?" One person asked from the group. Wolf went on to explain again everything that had happened and introduced the doctor and the vet to everyone. After a while of explaining and talking the group talked amongst themselves and slowly dissipated in to areas throughout the buildings.

**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Hope you liked the chapter! And don't worry Ask the mew mews 2 will go back to its normal style in the next chapter with a few other chapters like this on continuing on with this mini-plot (which might be mentioned in the other chapters but the major things will be in chapters like this one)

(1) If you go to Wikipedia and search wolf or wolves you can find a list about 'body language' which basically talks about what wolves do during different emotions.

(2)Ultrasounds are also used for things besides pregnancy. In this case it would probably be to make sure nothing had gone wrong with his stomach.

**- IMPORTANT!!-** (3) For the sake of the mini-plot I have decided to make his dog a redbone coonhound. The Redbone Coonhound has the lean, muscular, well proportioned build typical to the coonhounds, with long straight legs, a deep chest, and a head and tail held high and proud when hunting or showing. The face has a pleading expression, with sorrowful dark brown eyes and long, drooping ears. The coat is short and smooth against the body, but coarse enough to provide protection to the skin while hunting through brush. The nose is always black and the coat color is always a rich red (it looks like a brownish tan like color), though a small amount of white on the chest between the legs or on the feet is sometimes there.

(4) This was in chapter 4!


	14. NOT Chapter 15

Name: Ask The Mew's Chapter 14!  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the shows!

Wolf: Hiya Masaya!

Masaya: I got a question, these people love hurting me! What if that hurts the puppies?!

Wolf: I got it! (Claps)

Masaya: What did you do?

Wolf: Simple, I made it so that there's a kind of invisible shield around where the pups are in your body. No matter what these people do to you the pups will be safe.

Masaya: cool…

Wolf: Anyway, Hello people!

Deidara: First letter's from MewMewSuika212!

**Are you going to make a new chapter? Please make one!**

**Can everyone dress up as their own name (if they have FOOD names)??PLEASE?**

Wolf: Of course I'm making a chapter! I'm not planning to stop this story any time soon. I want it to go as longer or even longer then the first one (ask the mew mews 1 was 40 chapters)

Ichigo: (Dressed as a strawberry)

Pudding: (Dressed as a pudding cup)

Lettuce: (is dressed as lettuce)

Mint: (is dressed as a mint)

Tart: (is dressed like a tart)

Pai: (is dressed like a pie)

Wolf: (laughing)

Kish: Next letter's from Sailor-Solar1994!

**Thanks you are the BOMB!**

**Hiya Keii sweetie**

**Anyway**

**Ichigo- you cheated yet? **

**anyone- Put a video camera in the closet**

**PAi- buy me a kitten**

**Kish- buy me some frogs**

**Everyone- do some disco dancin!**

**I'm kinda crazy!**

**Kissa**

Wolf: It's no problem!

Keii: Hello honey, want a drink? (Holds out fancy fruit drink)

Ichigo: Maybe...

Wolf: ok! (Claps and a camera appears in the closet)

Pai: annoying…. (Is poofed to a pet store and buys a black kitten and is poofed back) Her e you go.

Kish: ok… (Goes and buys 12 frogs) Here!

Everyone: Woo! (Dances)

Wolf: (claps and disco music plays) Crazy is good!

Misa: Misa will read the next letter! It's from MikaTheCatHanyou!

**YAY! NARU-KUN IS MY BOYFRIEND! (Starts squealing like a fangirl)**

**Naruto: (kisses him) You are way better than Sasuke! YAY! Naruto is my boyfriend!  
**

**Sasuke: Say "Naruto is a way better ninja than me and can kick my butt anytime" Yes I am evil!**

**Itachi: (hugs him) You are the best akatsuki member. Now go beat up your little brother who I probably hate more than you.**

**Wolf: Here's Deidara back. (Hands her a very scared, traumatized, and emotionally scarred Deidara) I probably shouldn't have given him to ITKL and her mallet, then make him watch well I won't tell you what I made him watch, and then paint all his clay dolls pink. BYE!**

**Mika-chan**

Naruto: I am better then Sasuke! Woo! (Kisses Mika back)

Sasuke: No! (Is shocked) fine… Naruto is a way better ninja then me and can kick my butt anytime… I hate you so much right now.

Itachi: Thank you? (Beats up Sasuke) ha…

Wolf: thanks for Deidara back! (Looks at him) poor little Deidei-kun. (Gives Deidara a hug)

Neji: (glares at Deidara)

Inuyasha: Next letter's from May5000!

**Yep! Remember to read our stories if we have any!**

**Me: Now to get some torment in!**

**Amaya: ...You ate sugar again.**

**Rose: She must've.**

**Me: Yes and there's nothing you can do about it!**

**Amaya: Whatever...**

**Me: Boys, keep the girls' uniforms on and go to the mall acting like –Censer-.**

**Amaya: Also wearing heels and carrying a purse.**

**Rose: Sweet.**

**Me: Afterwards, come back and get tortured by me.**

**Amaya : (pulls out explosives) Take these and blow yourselves up then.  
**

**Rose: Then, sky-rocket to outer space without anything to breathe in.**

**Me: That's all!**

Wolf: Don't worry, I will!

Boys: (in girls uniforms, high heels and carrying purses in the mall) were like so cool.

Random guys: Look it's those cross dressing freaks! Get um! (Chase the boys)

Boys: AHHHH! (While running the bombs go off shooting them into space) Can't breathe!

May500: Ha ha ha! Next letter's from kpizkool!

**Can I be in it plz! Oh I am Kp-loves-the-RRB I changed my name**

**Can you bring in the rest of the Akatsuki plz?**

**I Dare Itachi and Sasuke to say one thing they like about each other.  
**

**I dare Tart to poke Inuyasha for 3 chapters straight.**

**Bye!**

**Kpizkool**

Wolf: Sure! (Poofs in Kpizkool)

Kpizkool: So cool! Hi everyone!

Everyone: Hi!

Wolf: Alright! I love the akatsuki! (Poofs in Kisame, Kakuzu, Hidan, Zetsu, Konan, and Pain.) (We already have Sasori, Deidara, Tobi, and Itachi.)

New guys: Huh where are we?

Wolf: (tells them what's going on.) See! That's what we did to Deidara! (Points to Deidara who's in the emo corner shaking)

Kisame: This can't end well…

Itachi: One thing I like about Sasuke is…. His will to not give up?

Sasuke: One thing I like about Itachi is……. I'm not sure….. His cloak? The red clouds are neat.

Tart: (starts poking Inuyasha)

-one hour later-

Inuyasha: (beats tart)

Pudding: No hurting my Tar-Tar! (Attacks Inuyasha)

Pain: As the leader of the Akatsuki I will read then next letter! It's from NickXCrys - Mimi -!

**Crys: -feels Better-**

**Nick: YAY! She's Better!**

**Crys: Yes that I Am and GUESS WHAT! Masaya TORCHURE TIME BAKA!! -grabs him and pulls him off to a deep dark room- Sammy you're In charge While I Have Masaya away for the Next 3 Chapters!  
**

**Sammy: K! Alright 1 2 3!**

**ALL: DARES!!**

**Nick: -whispers to Deep Blue to Run out and By Mimi and Engagement Ring and see her Reaction-  
**

**Mimi: -Hugs Wolf- My So Called Friends are soo mean to me!!  
**

**Sammy: -giggles-  
**

**Nick: Hahahaha. Anyway, Hm "Tar-Tar" You Need to Buy Pudding an Anniversary Present!**

**Brand: Ha! And Wolf I dare you and Neji to go away for Two Hours then come back and see All the Damage done to the Room!****Ichigo (mew): -tosses her Masha- Don't Loose It!!**

**All: (But Crys) Ja-Ne! (Masaya's Screams are heard from the Darkness)**

Wolf: I'm glad you're feeling better!

Masaya: (is dragged away)

Deep blue: (is poofed to store and buys ring) Mini, this is for you…

Mini: (freaks out)

Wolf: (is hugged) It's ok…

Tart: (glares at Nick) (Is poofed to a store (with Inuyasha who he's still poking) (buys something) Here you go Pudding. (Is blushing, hands pudding a sliver necklace with a charm shaped like a money)

Pudding: It's beautiful! Thank you Tar-Tar! (Hugs Tart)

Wolf: Ok… Neji you're taking me to see a movie for 2 hours.

Neji: Ok! (Are poofed to a movie place.)

-2 hours later-

Wolf: (sees the room in a mess) YOU GUYS ARE DEAD! (Itachi and Kisame hold Wolf back so she can't kill Brand, Sammy, Nick, or Mini.)

Ichigo: Thank you!

Deity: Next letter's from Amaterasu77

**Yay! Hiya!**

**Sasuke: If I'm Itachi's daughter that means you're my uncle! Haha! You are uncle to a half wolf girl!**

**Deidara/Sasori/Gaara: (Huggles more!) I wuv you!**

**Deidara/Sasori/Gaara: (Start having fight over me)**

**Dares:**

**Itachi: YOU KNOW IM YOUR DAUGHTER DEP DOWN THERE! ADMIT IT!!**

**OrochiGAYASS: GO DIE IN A HOLE!**

**Kakashi: I have you Icha Icha Paridise books! (Shows Kakashi the books) Watch closely. (Burns and shreds them into tiny weeny pieces and blows them away in the wind!)**

**Kakashi: (In sweet voice that makes him fall in love with me and he starts to**

**Fight with Deidara/Sasori/Gaara) Do you think I'm evil?**

**Cya!**

Sasuke: Your half wolf? What a freak…

Wolf: HAY! I'm case you haven't noticed I'm a wolf girl too Sasuke! (Kicks Sasuke in the nuts)

Sasuke: ow, okay, okay I'm sorry.

Deidara/Sasori/Gaara: SHE'S MINE! (Start fighting)

Itachi: I'M NOT YOUR FATHER!!

Orochimaru: (in a hole) why does everyone hate me?!

May5000: because you're the animated version of Michael Jackson.

Kakashi: My books! Nooooooooooooooooooooo! (Falls in love and starts to fight too)

Boys: (too busy fighting/watching the fight to answer the question)

Wolf: Later!

Everyone: (But Deity): That's all for now!

Deity: There's still a letter left… (Holds up letter)

Wolf: How could I not noticed?

Deity: Because you're an idiot… It's from MewMewCreme.

**Hello this is MewMewCreme call me MMC lol M&M chocolate. Okay:**

**Taruto: I dare you to go to some other room and stay there for 3 minutes everyone else while Taruto is in another room: don't tell him of the following plan**

**Pudding: ask Taruto what a seven-letter word for "honey" is... he should Respond "pudding"**

**Zakuro: (don't ask why I want you to do this ... I want someone to do sumthing stupid) fart in Pai's face LOL SO RANDOM. Ok time to be serious**

**Naruto: OMG (hugles) I lurve you! You act just like this guy I like! So I refer to him as "naru" around mah pals**

**Hinata: I act just like you... I know how you feel...**

**Naruto and Hinata: share a bowl of ramen**

**Deep Blue: frolic in a field of pink flowers... then be attacked by rabid-mutant-ninja bunnies.**

**Naruto: if you knew that Hinata likes you... would you go out with her?**

**Taruto: OI why don't you admit you lurve pudding... say the truth plz do you love her!?**

**Kisshu: ... ok so you're sort of cute but... plz go on a date with Ichigo.**

**Ichigo: you can refuse if you want**

**Pai: watch SpongeBob, Barney, and Elmo nonstop for a week**

**Mint: take your tea and dump it on your head**

**ok um**

**LETTUCE: I almost forgot about you throw a plate at ryou's head... barley missing is and say it was an accident**

**Orochimaru: YO MICHAEL JACKSON! Leave... you scare me**

**Wolf: HI nice to meet you (hugs and hand a muffin)**

**(Gives a cookie to everyone but deep blue Masaya and Sakura)**

**(Gives Deep Blue, Masaya, and Sakura huge muffins but they don't know they are filled with worms dung mud brains ect. So they eat it)**

**Wolf: please bring in masha HES SO CUTE!**

**Masha: go out with me (I don't care wat people say)**

Wolf: (locks Tart in another room)

Pudding: Good plan! (Let's Tart out) Tar-Tar what's a seven letter word for honey?

Tart: ummm…. I don't know carrots?

Pudding: (hits tart) YOU IDIOT! It's pudding!

Tart: OH! Sorry….

Zakuro: … (Jumps on Pai and farts in his face)

Pai: Get off of me wench!

Naruto: (is hugged) glad you're a fan!

Hinata: That's n-neat!

Naruto: (eats ramen with Hinata)

Deep Blue: (Frolics in flowers) I feel like an (is attacked by the rabbits)

Naruto: Um… Well no offense but I don't really like Hinata like that!

Hinata: oh…

Wolf: It's ok Hinata! Don't be sad. (Thinking: Woot, I hate Naruto/Hinata couple)

Tart: (blushing) I love pudding!

Pudding: Same here! (Hugs tart)

Wolf: You guys are married… (Ask the mew mew's 1, Chapter: 30)

Kish: Want to go on a date Ichigo?

Ichigo: Sure!

Wolf: You guys are also married! (Ask the mew's 2 Chapter 10)

Pai: (is tied up and forced to watch SpongeBob, Barney, and Elmo for a week) AHHHHHH! IT BURNS!!

Mint: (pours hot tea on her head) ow!

Lettuce: (throws plate that almost hits Ryou's head) Oops sorry!

Ryou: (glares)

Orochimaru: Fine your no fun! (is poofed back to his hideout)

Wolf: Nice to meet you to! (eats muffin)

People: (eat cookies)

Deep blue, Sakura and Masaya: (eat the muffins but then run and go to the bathroom and throw up)

Wolf: Someone brought him in last chapter, if you want I can poof and make him human!

Masha: Masha!

**- - - - - - - - - -List of Characters in 'Ask the Mew Mews 2!' - - - - - - - -**

**Wolf (Chapter 1)**

**Angel/Deity (Chapter 1)**

**May5000 (Chapter 1)****Ichigo (Chapter 1)**

**Mint (Chapter 1)**

**Pudding (Chapter 1)**

**Zakuro (Chapter 1)**

**Lettuce (Chapter 1)**

**Berry (Chapter 1)**

**Kish (Chapter 2)**

**Pai (Chapter 2)**

**Tart (Chapter 2)**

**Naruto (Chapter 3)**

**Sasuke (Chapter 3)**

**Sakura (Chapter 3)**

**Yuki (Chapter 3)**

**Kyo (Chapter 3)**

**Tohru (Chapter 3)**

**Masaya (Chapter 3)****Deep Blue (Chapter 3)**

**Amaya/Rose (Chapter 3)**

**Ryou (Chapter 3)**

**Crys (Chapter 3)**

**Mimi (Chapter 3)**

**Nick (Chapter 3)**

**Hinata (Chapter 4)  
**

**Blue Knight (Chapter 4)**

**Inuyasha (Chapter 4)**

**Kagome (Chapter 4)**

**Shippo (Chapter 4)**

**Miroku (Chapter 4)**

**Sango (Chapter 4)**

**Kai (Chapter 4)**

**Crystal (Chapter 4)**

**Sugar (Chapter 4)  
**

**Amaaterasu77 (Chapter 4)**

**Hikara (Chapter 4)**

**Hikora (Chapter 4)**

**Gaara (Chapter 4)**

**Mari-Anna (Chapter 8)**

**Kikyo (Chapter 8)**

**Keiichiro (Chapter 8)  
**

**Itachi (Chapter 9)**

**MikaTheCatHanyou (Chapter 10)**

**NextGenerationOfChaos (Chapter 10)**

**Neji (Chapter 10)**

**Tobi (Chapter 10)**

**Fred the Talking Spider (Chapter 10)**

**Sasori (Chapter 11)**

**Ino (Chapter 11)**

**Ichigo (bleach) (Chapter 11)  
**

**Light (Chapter 11)**

**L (Chapter 11)**

**Misa (Chapter 11)  
**  
**Brand (Chapter 11)**

**Kakashi (Chapter 11)**

**Orochimaru (Chapter 11 to Chapter 14)**

**Kabuto (chapter 11)**

**Sammy(chapter 12)**

**Kissa(chapter 12)**

**Deidara (chapter 12)**

**Kpizkool (Chapter 14)**

**Kisame (Chapter 14)**

**Kakuzu (Chapter 14)**

**Hidan (Chapter 14)**

**Zetsu (Chapter 14)**

**Konan (Chapter 14)  
**

**Pain (Chapter 14)**

**That's…. 68 people!**


	15. NOT chapter 14

Name: Ask The Mew Mew's!  
Disclaimer: I don't anything!

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**  
Mika: Welcome to ask the mew mews!

May5000: Let's get started right away.

Wolf: First letter's from May5000.

May5000: Because I'm just that good!

**Me: Yo! After my sister forced me to watch Inuyasha all the way from the beginning, I decided Kagome is cool!**

**Amaya: About time...**

**Rose: ...wow...**

**Me: time to get on with the dares!!**

**Masha! Hello!**

**Boys: ...I am so going to torment you until you're on the verge of death...**

**Amaya: ...I'll get that machine gun you asked for...**

**Rose: I'll get that giant dynamite...**

**Me: Boys, run across the dynamite which activates it and then get fired by the machine guns after landing in a dark room and then get blown up to a different room and finally I shall pull you into the 8th floor which is where I torment my victims in my torture chamber and 'special treatment room'.  
**

**Wolf: momoko and I are creating a story! I wanted to ask if you'd like to be in it and if you do, send me a pm with your mew info!**

**Kagome: ...You win a shopping trip to the mall and a credit card which will always never run out of credit.**

**Girls: same as Kagome...**

**Akatsuki: ...hello! Are you ready for your torment? Too bad! Whatever you did to the victims of the demons, do it to yourselves with twice the damage!**

**Sasuke: Hey! I'm part wolf and fox that's disrespect!**

**Amaya: I'm part wolf!**

**(Both of us hurt Sasuke and he is seen whimpering in a corner.)**

**Rose: ...wow, (takes picture.) this is going on the internet.**

**Me: Well...Bye!**

**Orochimaru: See ya, animated Michael Jackson!**

Wolf: Well, I'm glad you're getting along!

Boys: This can't end well… (After everything happens) (Somewhere on the 8th floor) AHHHHHHH!

Ichigo (mew): You can hear their screams from down here!

Wolf: Don't worry I sent it!

Girls: Sweet! (Go to the mall)

Akatsuki: oh-no.

Wolf: What they do to the demon-holders is use a three day long jutsu that gets the demon out and kills the host in the process (if the demon is taken the host dies) (have the jutsu used on them)

Sasuke: (in the corner)

Deity: I'm glad that snake-freak is gone…

Mini: Next letter's from Amaterasu77!

**Yo!**

**Sasuke: (In VERY deadly voice) What. Did. You. Call. Me. You. Baka. Ama. Teme. Retasado (Retard in Spanish). Bastardo (Teme in Spanish)? -Beats his –Censer- so hard he won't be able to sit down for a centaury-**

**Deidara/Sasori/Gaara/Kakashi: -Watches fight- OUCH! Why'd you hit me Kaka? Dara/Saso/Gaa kill Kaka!**

**Itachi: -Sniff- But I am you daughter... -Goes to emo corner to cry with Deidara/Sasori/Kakashi/Gaara following but everyone else feels REALLY and truly EXTREMELY bad-**

**Boys (Except Dara/Saso/Gaa and Masaya who is with puppies): Go get killed by Elmo with a flamethrower/rocket launcher/machine gun.**

**Boys (Except Dara/Saso/Gaa): DO YOU THINK I'M EVIL!?**

**Daddy (Itachi): If you're not my daddy then how do I use the Sharanigiran/ Mangekyou Sharanigiran? -Shows Sharanigiran-**

**Cya later! LUV YA DARA, SASO, GAA, DADDY! -Hugs em before running from Gaara/Deidara/Sasori/Kakashi screaming, "I love you!"-**

Sasuke: (is beat) okay, I'm sorry I called you a freak!

Kakashi: I'm sorry my love! (Is attacked)

Itachi: (sad) ok, maybe I am your father…

Boys: (are attacked by the evil Elmo with the weapons) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Yes your evil!

Itachi: (see's Sharanigiran) fine, fine I'm your father….

Wolf: Later!

Neji: Next letter's from MikaTheCatHanyou!

**EVIL!**

**Hinata: NARUTO IS MY BOYFRIEND! NO SHARING RAMEN WITH HIM! CAT CLAW JUTSU! (Attacks Hinata)**

**Naruto: (kisses him) Love you. (Hands ramen) Oh and ignore all those fanfics where I'm dating Kish. Plz?**

**Kakashi: Why is your hair so Anti-gravity?**

**Wolf: Bring Roachy back! I wanna torture him.**

**Roachy (Orochimaru): I hate you.**

**Ichigo: Pick one. Cats or Strawberries?**

**Itachi: What I meant is you hate Sasuke but I hate him more. Go attack Sas-gay. (Hands cookie) YOU'RE AWESOME!**

**Konan: I hate you very much. Go jump off a cliff.**

**Hidan: You are officially my best friend's boyfriend. Her name is Rukia.**

**Wolf: Poof in Rukia. Her and me in the same place equal torture and chaos.**

**May50: U R AWESOME! I'm turning into a mini version of you. You wanna be my Onee-chan? Wolf is already My Onee-chan. Good for now. I LOVE NARUTO!**

**Mika-chan**

Hinata: Ahh! (Is attacked)

Wolf: (squirts Mika with a water bottle) Bad Mika, no hurting Hinata.

Naruto: Thanks! (Takes ramen) love you, sure I'll forget about them! (Thinking: That little –Censer--better not take my Mika)

Kakashi: I'm just that cool.

Wolf: Ok! (poofs Orochimaru back in)

Ichigo: Cats!

Itachi: Okay, I get it! (Attacks Sasuke then eats the cookie)

Konan: Why? (Is poofed to a cliff where she jumps) AHHHHH! (Hits bottom) ow….

Hidan: whatever you **–Censer- -Censer-.**

Wolf: (poofs in Rukia) Nice to meet you! (I'll let May5000 respond to the question herself)

Rukia: Hi Next letter's from kpizkool!

**I dare Tart to go to the dentist and he can't back out.**

**I dare Inuyasha and Sesshomaru to have bonding time as well as Sasuke and Itachi.**

**BYE**

**Kpizkool**

Tart: Nooo! (Is dragged to the dentist)

Inuyasha: No way! (Is shocked) what the?

Wolf: You get shocked if you don't do a dare. It will happen to you do the dare!

Inuyasha: Fine… (Bonds with Sesshomaru)

Itachi: (bonds with Sasuke)

Tobi: Tobi is a good boy! Next letter's from MewMewCreme!

**Hello this is mmc HI!**

**Tart: HOW COULD YOU! It was obviously pudding... carrots...sweet... DO NOT match!**

**Everyone: read my fanfic! (Sry had to do that)**

**Zakuro: (still laughing from what I made her do last time) Lol sry about that do you forgive me.**

**Orochimaru (if he is back): is your idol Michael Jackson?**

**Ichigo and pudding: go do whatever you guys want (you can each take one person to go with you)**

**Masha: ok if you're a person now go on a date with me (he is so cute and fluffy)**

**Pai: so... want to watch more TV... it will be barney, Elmo, blue's clues, dora The explorer, and bob the builder... you have to even if you say no! Do you hate me? MUHAHA!**

**Itachi: so... are you Amaterasu77's dad?**

**Naruto: hm... Here's some ramen (pats on head like Neoson would to Tekko) (see my fanfic to know who they are)( hugs) you are cute (lets go) heres a billion bucks... GO WILD!**

**um...**

**Pudding: wanna be my friend?**

**Ryou: say" IMA BANANA" (saw it on summthing funny called TMM in a nutshell)**

**BYE EVERYONE**

**Oh wait um...**

**Masaya, deep blue, and Sakura: did you enjoy your muffins? (laughs evilly)**

**Everyone else: did you like your cookies? (Smiles friendly)**

**Wolf: did you like your muffin?**

**(Hugs everyone but deep blue and Masaya and Orochimaru if he's there) BYE!**

Tart: Ahhh, I'm sorry!

Wolf: I'll check your fanfic out later!

Zakuro: It's ok…

Orochimaru: no!

Ichigo: I'm going to the Bahamas' with Kish! (Are poofed there)

Pudding: Pudding and Tar-Tar are going snorkeling out in the ocean! (Are poofed there)

Masha: Okay! (Takes mmc on a date)

Pai: (is forced to watch the shows) AHHHHHHHH! Evilllllll!

Itachi: Yes.

Naruto: OH YAY! Thank you! (Goes to the mall)

Pudding: sure! MMC And pudding are friends!

Ryou: I'M A BANANA!

Masaya/Deep blue/Sakura: No!

Everyone else: We like the cookies!

Wolf: Yep, good muffin! Bye!

Keii: Next letters from NickXCrys - Mimi -!

**(Crys Still Away with Masaya)**

**Sammy: Him Wolf-sama! Deity-sama!**

**Nick: Hey Peoples!**

**Mimi: Sup Peeps?**

**Brand: hmph.**

**Sammy: BRAND! Say Hi!**

**Brand: Grr... Hi Wolf.**

**Sammy: -smiles-**

**Mimi: -blushes at Deep Blue- u-um... I-Is there a Meaning behind the**

**R-Ring?**

**- (Little Bit Later) -**

**Nick: Alright 3 2 1!**

**All: DARES!**

**Nick: I Dare Neji to Kiss Wolf!**

**Crys: -pops in for a Sec- I Dare Wolf to Ask Neji to Marry Her! -poofs back To Masaya (The Little E-Card Camera follows me)**

**-- In The Torture Room –  
**

**Crys: Mwahahahahaha.**

**Masaya: Wait what are y- AH! -Had a Hot Pin stuck in his Foot-**

**-- Back to M/N/S/B --**

**Mimi: Was it just me… or did you guys Hear Masaya Scream in Pain?**

**Nick: No Clue...**

**Brand well we gotta go Now! Bye Peoples!**

**All: BYE!**

Wolf/Deity: Hi!

Deep blue: Would you marry me mini?

Neji: (kisses Wolf)

Wolf: (blushing) N-Neji will you m-m-marry me?

Neji: Sure!

Wolf: (faints)

Neji: Wolf!!

--Ask the mew mews is having technical difficultly--

Wolf: (wakes up an hour later) huh? Where were we?

Neji: Where done for now!

Wolf: Okay! The wedding will be chapter 20! If you want to come just tell me, say what you want to wear, who your date is and anything else you feel you want/need to say!

Deity: Later losers…

**- - - - - - - - - -List of Characters in 'Ask the Mew Mews 2!' - - - - - - - -**

**Wolf (Chapter 1)**

**Angel/Deity (Chapter 1)**

**May5000 (Chapter 1)****Ichigo (Chapter 1)**

**Mint (Chapter 1)**

**Pudding (Chapter 1)**

**Zakuro (Chapter 1)**

**Lettuce (Chapter 1)**

**Berry (Chapter 1)**

**Kish (Chapter 2)**

**Pai (Chapter 2)**

**Tart (Chapter 2)**

**Naruto (Chapter 3)**

**Sasuke (Chapter 3)**

**Sakura (Chapter 3)**

**Yuki (Chapter 3)**

**Kyo (Chapter 3)**

**Tohru (Chapter 3)**

**Masaya (Chapter 3)****Deep Blue (Chapter 3)**

**Amaya/Rose (Chapter 3)**

**Ryou (Chapter 3)**

**Crys (Chapter 3)**

**Mimi (Chapter 3)**

**Nick (Chapter 3)**

**Hinata (Chapter 4)  
**

**Blue Knight (Chapter 4)**

**Inuyasha (Chapter 4)**

**Kagome (Chapter 4)**

**Shippo (Chapter 4)**

**Miroku (Chapter 4)**

**Sango (Chapter 4)**

**Kai (Chapter 4)**

**Crystal (Chapter 4)**

**Sugar (Chapter 4)  
**

**Amaaterasu77 (Chapter 4)**

**Hikara (Chapter 4)**

**Hikora (Chapter 4)**

**Gaara (Chapter 4)**

**Mari-Anna (Chapter 8)**

**Kikyo (Chapter 8)**

**Keiichiro (Chapter 8)  
**

**Itachi (Chapter 9)**

**MikaTheCatHanyou (Chapter 10)**

**NextGenerationOfChaos (Chapter 10)**

**Neji (Chapter 10)**

**Tobi (Chapter 10)**

**Fred the Talking Spider (Chapter 10)**

**Sasori (Chapter 11)**

**Ino (Chapter 11)**

**Ichigo (bleach) (Chapter 11)  
**

**Light (Chapter 11)**

**L (Chapter 11)**

**Misa (Chapter 11)  
**  
**Brand (Chapter 11)**

**Kakashi (Chapter 11)**

**Orochimaru (Chapter 11 to Chapter 14) (Brought Back Chapter 15)**

**Kabuto (chapter 11)**

**Sammy(chapter 12)**

**Kissa(chapter 12)**

**Deidara (chapter 12)**

**Kpizkool (Chapter 14)**

**Kisame (Chapter 14)**

**Kakuzu (Chapter 14)**

**Hidan (Chapter 14)**

**Zetsu (Chapter 14)**

**Konan (Chapter 14)  
**

**Pain (Chapter 14)**

Rukia (Chapter 15)

**That's…. 69 people!**


	16. This IS Chapter

Name: Ask The Mew Mew's 2! Chapter 16  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

**000000000000000000000000000000**

Deity: Welcome one and all to Ask the mew mew's 2!

Ichigo (Bleach): Where's that crazy Wolf girl?

Deity: I'm not sure! (Shouting) Imoto-chan where are you?! (Snaps)

Wolf: (is poofed in) Huh? Oh, is it time to update! Okay… First letter's from: May5000!

**Me: Yo, everyone!**

**Amaya: ...I hate you.**

**Me: You're going no matter what!**

**Amaya: Fine, fine, just calm down.**

**Me: Anyways, Thank you, Mika and sure, I'll be your onee-chan. Let's see...OK! I got something!**

**Wolf: Con gratz on your wedding! Amaya, Rose, and I will definitely attend your wedding! Oh, can you bring in the yu-gi-oh gang?**

**Rose: ...You're gonna list our dresses...**

**Me: Yup! Oh, who's gonna be your bestman and bridesmaid?**

**Dresses:**

**Rose: A simple and elegant off-shoulder white dresses and fingerless gloves with white heel boots**

**Amaya: A simple white and blue tank dress with white knee high heel boots**

**Me: A tank black dress with white thigh high heel boots and my hair done upin a high curly ponytail**

**Me: Well, time for the dates part.**

**Rose and Amaya: ...I hate you all  
**

**Dates:**

**Rose: Atem from Yu-Gi-Oh...  
**

**Amaya: ...I dunno, you can pick as long as it isn't Orochimaru, Masaya, One of the Akatsuki, or aliens, then she'll be fine. Oh and not Rock lee either nor Chouji.  
**

**Me: ...I really don't want a date, but I'm guessing I have to, Right? If I do, then I'll get...I dunno, you suggest some and then I'll see if I approve  
**

**Me: and we're done! (Torments the guys!) I'll bring more torment next time I review! See ya!**

Wolf: Hi! And sure I'll bring them in. (poofs in Yugi, Tea, Joey, Tristan, and Atem.)

The yugioh gang: Huh?

Wolf: Welcome to your living nightmare (except for maybe the pharaoh cause people like you). Oh and my brides mate is my onee-sama (she demanded more respect from me)!

Neji: My bestman will be Lee. (Sweat drop)

Wolf: (poofs in Lee)

Wolf: Nice dresses but you don't have to bring dates if you don't want to.

Guys: (are tormented) Ahhh!

Wolf: BYE!

Lee: All right! Next letter is from SukiraOfTheLight (MikaTheCatHanyou's new name)

**No! Bad water! (Hisses) I'm part cat! You know I hate when you do that! No more squirting me plz Onee-chan?**

**Hinata: I dislike you.**

**Naruto: Don't worry. No one is taking me away from you. You are my Naru-kun. (Kisses him)**

**Roachy: Jump off a cliff.**

**(Rukia pops up)**

**(Rukia speaking)I wanna torture them!**

**Hidan: YAY! I LOVE YOU! (Kisses him)**

**Sasuke: Let all call you Sas-gay cause you are.**

**Wolf: Let me cause evil.**

**Itachi: You are my big brother! Or else (gives evil look that even scares Mika)**

**Roachy: I LOVE YOU TOO! Mika hates you alot though.**

**Mika: Rukia you are so mental.**

**Rukia: No I'm evil. Let's go take over Japan!**

**Mika: OKAY! (Takes out mallet) Evil time!**

**Both: BYE!**

Wolf: Okay! No more squirting.

Hinata: o-okay… (Sad)

Naruto: YEAH! (Hugs Mika)

Orochimaru: (is poofed to a cliff where he jumps off) AHHHHHHHHHHH (splat)

Sasuke: (glares)

Wolf: Don't be so down Sas-gay.

Sasuke: (glares)

Wolf: Feel free to cause evil!

Itachi: Alright!

Orochimaru: Do you like me enough to send my back to my home! Plz?

Wolf: Bye! Oh and btw Mika-chan messaged me and is coming to the wedding.

**ONEECHAN! I wanna go to the wedding.**

**Dress: I dont wear dresses. I'll be wearing a black pants suit.**

**Date: Hm. Who am I dating at the moment? Naruto duh.**

Wolf: That's what she sent me! Or at least that's the part I'm telling you normal people .

Joey: Next letter's from Kpizkool.  
**I Dare all the pervs (you know who you are) To get beat up by the girls who You've been a perv to XD**

Pervs: (Are beaten) OW!

Wolf: Ha Ha!

Sango: Next letter's from MewMewCreme.

**YAY Hi! Its mmc...**

**Can I go to the weddin! If so I shall wear... An Orange and white shirt that is long and a black long skirt. I shall have my hair down normally... and I wanna go with Masha! (He is so fluffy) ok other words!**

**Tart: I'm sorry, it was sort of obvious but, can we be friends!**

**Pie: do you hate me? I want you to... break the TV!  
Hm...**

**Kish and Tart: go do what you want; you can bring 1 person with you!**

**Deep blue, pudding, and tart: what is your deepest darkest secret?**

**Hm... I can't think right now... I need to update my fanfic so...**

**(Hugs everyone but Orochimaru, deep blue and Masaya) BYE!**

Wolf: Sure you can come!

Masha: Yeah!!

Tart: Okay…!

Pai: YES! (Smashes the T.V.)

Kish: Alright! Kitten and I are going to Paris! (Are poofed to Paris)

Tart: Pudding and I are going to a factory where they make candy!

Pudding: Woo! (Are poofed there)

Deep Blue: My deepest, darkest, secret is… I'M REALLY A BUNNY! (Glows and transformed into a small white rabbit)

Bunny Blue: See? This is my real form! But I can shape shift into a rabbit, I'm never seen like that because someone sealed me inside that idiot Masaya.

Pudding: (in the candy factory): I LOVE COCO!!

Tart: I'm super scared of the dentist and Itachi!

Itachi: (Smiles to himself.)

Everyone: BYE!

Zetsu: Next letter's from -- (is cut off by Wolf tackling him) WTH??

Wolf: I forgot to tell you you're my favorite member of the Akatsuki!

Zetsu: Okay?

Neji: (sends death glares to Zetsu as Wolf walks back to Neji)

Zetsu: Anyway…. Next letters from NickXCrys - Mimi -!

**Nick: Hey!**

**Mimi: D-Deep Blue... -blushes- YES YES YES A MILLION TIMES YES! -Jumps up and down-**

**Sammy: wow... Anyway... DARES!!**

**-- -- -- Dares**

**Brand: I Dare Neji to take Wolf on a Date, for Dinner.**

**Sammy: Deity Choose anyone to take you Out for Dinner.**

**Nick: May Choose anyone to take you Out for Dinner as well.**

**Mimi: -snickers and whispers to Inuyasha to spread to word- Tell everyone to go Crazy while Wolf it Gone!**

**Sammy: DO WHAT Mimi got Inuyasha to tell you to do!**

**Nick: Alright. Anyway, Ichigo (mew) Hug Masha tightly. (Really tight)**

**Mimi: Alright Now Everyone but the Blue Knight PARTY TIME!**

**Nick: Blue Knight Clean Up After.**

**All: Ja Nê!**

Deep Blue: WOO! WERE GETTING MARRIED! (Faints)

Wolf: Deep blue and Mini's wedding will be a double wedding with mine on the 20th chapter.

Neji: Alright! Let's go out to dinner wolf-chan! (Wolf nods and poofs them to a fancy place).

Deity: Okay… (Poofs in Kiba)

Itachi: (gives Kiba a death glare as Deity poofs herself and Kiba away)

May5000: Okay! (Grabs Ryou and drags him downstairs to the first floor to eat)

Inuyasha: Everyone! Let's go insane!

Everyone (except the people who are gone): WOO!

Ichigo: (hugs Masha in a death grip hug)

Masha: Masha….Can't…..Breath! (Faints)

Everyone present (but Blue Knight): Party! (The party)

Blue Knight: (starts to clean up)

Everyone who left: (gets back)

Wolf: That was a nice dinner!

Deity: ( With Akamaru next to her)

Kiba: Yeah!

May5000: You bore me now (Throws Ryou down the stairs)

Pein: Next letter's from Kurisuten Ichikish!

**HELLO! I'M BACK! X3  
**

**Wait... HOW COME NOBODY TOLD ME DEIDARA WAS HERE?! -rants about how mean that is XD-  
**

**Anyway...**

**Ichigo: Umm... are you BORED?**

**Kish: Are you BORED?**

**Pudding: Are you HYPER? (You thought I would say "bored, huh? HA! X3)**

**Aoyoma: Well, You are married to a talking spider. Scary…**

**Wolf: YOU PUT A FLASHBACK WITH MY DARE! :D Yay.**

**Well, I'm really bored now. XD BYE**

Wolf: Well it was said in the chapter!

Deidara: Next time read about me, un…

Ichigo: Some-what!

Kish: Nah… I'm watching Kiba get beat up by Itachi!

-In the empty part of the large white room where people can see them but not hear them-

Itachi: (grabs Kiba by his neck) listen up dog boy, Deity-sama will be mine again so you better leave her alone!

Kiba: Yeah well she's mine now. (They fight)

-Back to everyone else-

Wolf: There fighting? About what?

Kish: I don't know…

Pudding: YES! (is running around the room like a mad women)

Masaya: I'm married to a talking male spider and I'm pregnant with puppies. My life sucks so much right now…

Wolf: Feel special!

Mika: Next letter's from MewToffee!

**Hi! LOL funny stuff**

**Masaya: uhh... nice to see you're having... puppies..., Kiss Ichigo and let Kish beat you up.**

**Kish: Beat up Masaya, but don't harm the puppies.**

**Mika: I brought a present! It's a Sasuke Voodoo doll! Have fun.**

**Wolf: Make out with... Itachi! LOL**

**Naruto: OMGOMGOMG I just saw Sasuke do the LinkWink (from Hairspray) at Mika! What are you gonna do! LOL I luv causing drama.**

**Itachi: give your daughter a hug!**

**Ryou: HII! I dare you to... Make out with Pudding.**

**Tart: DID YOU SEE WHAT RYOU JUST DID! BEAT THE CRAP OUT OUT OF HIM!**

**Lol anyway ima go now.**

**Please don't kill me for causing Drama!  
****Toffee**

Masaya: right… (Kisses Ichigo and Kish starts beating him)

Wolf: Don't worry! I've put a protective bubble inside Masaya that makes it so the puppies can't be hurt but Masaya can still be hurt!

Mika: YEAH! (Takes the doll and starts poking it with needles) WEEEEEEEE!

Sasuke: OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!

Wolf: WHAT?! No way, I'm getting married to Neji (my Nej-Nej :D!) (Is shocked) OW! I hate that I but that system in so much right now…. (They make out in the other room followed by Itachi getting the crap beat out of him Neji)

Neji: (holds Wolf protectively) Sorry, she's mine!

Naruto: What!? (Makes tons of shadow clones that beat the crap out of Sasuke)

Sasuke: I didn't do anything you -Censer-!

Itachi: (Glares and hugs Amaterasu77)

Wolf: Ewww… No way, too big of an age difference there.

Deity: I might kill you anyway…

Wolf: Now, now Onee-sama. Don't kill the reviews!

Orochimaru: Last letter's from BubblesBoo!

**Hi! Hmm...**

**Anyone with a computer: go on Google and type it 'Google chuck Norris' and click I'm feeling lucky.**

**Kisshu: sing the llama song**

**Naruto: -gives some money- go buy Mika something**

**Pudding: want to be my friend?**

**I am tired and I just cut my leg so I cant thing of anything else right now. So, bye byee!**

Wolf: (googles Chuck Norris and does I'm feeling luckly) (that strange page pops up) O.O…

Kish: I hate you!

(Kish Singing)

here's a llama  
there's a llama  
and another little llama  
fuzzy llama  
funny llama  
llama llama  
duck

llama llama  
cheesecake  
llama  
tablet  
brick  
potato  
llama  
llama llama  
mushroom  
llama  
llama llama  
duck

I was once a tree house  
I lived in a cake  
but I never saw the way  
the orange slayed the rake  
I was only three years dead  
but it told a tale  
and now listen, little child  
to the safety rail

did you ever see a llama  
kiss a llama  
on the llama  
llama's llama  
tastes of llama  
llama llama  
duck

half a llama  
twice the llama  
not a llama  
farmer  
llama  
llama in a car  
alarm a llama  
llama  
duck

is THIS how it's told now?  
Is it all so old?  
Is it made of lemon juice?  
Doorknob  
ankle  
cold

now my song is getting thin  
I've run out of luck  
time for me to retire now  
and become a duck

Naruto: (takes money and buys Mika a sliver bracelet with a cat charm) This is for you Mika! (gives it to Mika)

Mika: (hugs Naruto) I Love it!

Pudding: Sure! Yeah, more friends!

Wolf: That's all for now! Later dudes.

**- - - - - - - - - -List of Characters in 'Ask the Mew Mews 2!' - - - - - - - -**

**Wolf (Chapter 1)**

**Angel/Deity (Chapter 1)**

**May5000 (Chapter 1)Ichigo (Chapter 1)**

**Mint (Chapter 1)**

**Pudding (Chapter 1)**

**Zakuro (Chapter 1)**

**Lettuce (Chapter 1)**

**Berry (Chapter 1)**

**Kish (Chapter 2)  
**

**Pai (Chapter 2)**

**Tart (Chapter 2)**

**Naruto (Chapter 3)**

**Sasuke (Chapter 3)**

**Sakura (Chapter 3)**

**Yuki (Chapter 3)**

**Kyo (Chapter 3)**

**Tohru (Chapter 3)**

**Masaya (Chapter 3)**

**Deep Blue (Chapter 3)**

**Amaya/Rose (Chapter 3)**

**Ryou (Chapter 3)**

**Crys (Chapter 3)**

**Mimi (Chapter 3)**

**Nick (Chapter 3)**

**Hinata (Chapter 4)  
**

**Blue Knight (Chapter 4)**

**Inuyasha (Chapter 4)**

**Kagome (Chapter 4)**

**Shippo (Chapter 4)**

**Miroku (Chapter 4)**

**Sango (Chapter 4)**

**Kai (Chapter 4)**

**Crystal (Chapter 4)**

**Sugar (Chapter 4)**

**Amaaterasu77 (Chapter 4)**

**Hikara (Chapter 4)**

**Hikora (Chapter 4)**

**Gaara (Chapter 4)**

**Mari-Anna (Chapter 8)**

**Kikyo (Chapter 8)**

**Keiichiro (Chapter 8)  
**

**Itachi (Chapter 9)**

**MikaTheCatHanyou (Chapter 10)**

**NextGenerationOfChaos (Chapter 10)**

**Neji (Chapter 10)**

**Tobi (Chapter 10)**

**Fred the Talking Spider (Chapter 10)"**

**Sasori (Chapter 11)**

**Ino (Chapter 11)**

**Ichigo (bleach) (Chapter 11)**

**Light (Chapter 11)**

**L (Chapter 11)**

**Misa (Chapter 11)**

**Brand (Chapter 11)**

**Kakashi (Chapter 11)**

**Orochimaru (Chapter 11 to Chapter 14) (Brought Back Chapter 15)**

**Kabuto (chapter 11)  
**

**Sammy(chapter 12)**

**Kissa(chapter 12)**

**Deidara (chapter 12)**

**Kpizkool (Chapter 14)**

**Kisame (Chapter 14)**

**Kakuzu (Chapter 14)**

**Hidan (Chapter 14)**

**Zetsu (Chapter 14)**

**Konan (Chapter 14)**

**Pein (Chapter 14) **

**Rukia (Chapter 15)**

**Yugi (Chapter 16)**

**Joey (Chapter 16)**

**Tea (Chapter 16)**

**Tristan (Chapter 16)**

**Atem (Chapter 16)  
**

**Rock Lee (Chapter 16)**

**Kiba (Chapter 16)**

**Akamaru (Chapter 16)**

**That's…. 77 people!**


	17. Chapter 17TOTALLY COOL DUDES!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the shows!

Wolf: Welcome to ask the mew mew's 2! WOOOOOH!

Inuyasha: Yeah whatever… First letters from the ever so annoying Mika (SukiraOfTheLight)!

**YAY! I love the bracelet Naru-kun! (Starts making out with him until she sees Inuyasha and Wolf) Uh oh. Cuz and Onee-chan are giving the look. Not good.**

**Wolf: HI ONEE-CHAN! Um... what are u gonna do to Naruto?**

**Sasuke: (rips voodoo doll's head off) MWUHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!**

**Sakura: Must die! (Stabs her repeatedly)**

**I'm good 4 now. (Demon pops up) Oh yeah, this is Blades. Kish-kun... I mean**

**Kish gave him to me in a different story.**

**Mika-chan**

Wolf: (angry) Hello… What am I going to do to him? Well… (Claps making a hose appear that is hooked up to a huge tank of water outside) (Turns the hose on high and shots a powerful blast of water at Naruto sending him flying into a wall)

Naruto: Ow… Oh and Mika I'm glad you liked the bracelet. (Faints)

Sasuke: AHHHHHHHHHHHH! (Screams as his head pops off) HOW COME I'M NOT DEAD?!

Wolf: Kakuzu, sew Sasuke's head back on. Remember, Sasuke I made it so no one on the show can die by the reviews dares and stuff. They go in extreme pain and stuff but don't die.

Sakura: AHHHHHHHHHHH! (Bleeds a lot)

Wolf: BAD MIKA! You got blood on the floor. (Holds up squirt bottle) wait I promised to spray her…

Inuyasha: (picks up the hose and sprays Mika with it) HA HA!

Wolf: That works! Nice demon…

Lee: Next letter's from MewMewCreme!

**YO!**

**IT'S MMC!**

**Thanks for updating!**

**Pudding and Tart :( hugs) Yay! You guys are both my friends now**

**Pai: Did you like destroying the TV?**

**Deep Blue: ... you're a Bunny? Hm... In that case... my cat loves to try and eat bunnies but I always stop her... but I can make an exception...YO! Lil' Licorice! Sick em'!**

**Lil' Licorice: (rubs Deep Blue's leg and purrs... suddenly she snaps and eats his arm! Oh My!) Sry she snaps... we think she was kicked out of a car...**

**Masha :( hugs) I wuv you you're so cute...! Do you like me?**

**Hm... COOKIES!**

**Here's one for wolf and... I'm too lazy to type names so... A cookie for everyone BUT Deep Blue**

**Masaya and Orochimaru!**

**Hinata: It's okay I'll be your friend!**

**Well BYE! Masha... do you want to say bye to me...?**

Wolf: Hi! No problem…

Pudding: YEAH! Pudding has friends!

Tart: Woo…

Pai: YES! It was fun! (Laughs in a creepy way)

Deep Blue: AHHHHHHH! (Runs away from the cat) MY ARMMMMMMMM!

Wolf: Annoying rabbit! (Claps and gives Deep blue a new wooden arm)

Masha: Thank you! Masha likes MCC!

Everyone but Masaya, Orochimaru and Deep Blue: Thanks!

Hinata: T-Thank you!

Masha: BYE BYE! Next letter's from NextGenerationOfChaos!

**:3**

**I haven't reviewed in a long time**

**Hi everyone**

**-Slaps crystal-**

**Have some candy sugar-chan! '**

**I never knew Shippo was there '**

**DARES! !**

**I dare you all to play spin the bottle!**

**Inuyasha: have Kagome sit you 50 times, you'll probably hate me.**

**Miroku: grope every girl then get the crap beat out of you by them all!**

**HI SHIIPPO...candy? -Gives him some-**

**GUESS WHAT I GOT AN INUYASHA DVD TODAY YAY!**

**Do you want these two?? -Holds up Miro and Inu- to bad you're gonna get em -Throws them in-**

**Ja**

**NextGenerationOfChaos**

Crystal: Hay!

Sugar: CANDY!

Shippo: It's ok! The whole Inu-gang is here.

Wolf: (smirking) Okay!

Deity: (Snaps and poofs everyone into a big circle with a bottle in the middle.) Who's first? (No one raises their hands) Kakuzu I'll give you ten bucks if you start.

Kakuzu: Alright! (Takes the ten dollars and spins the bottle quickly.)

**--The Bottle stops on Hidan--**

Kakuzu: …

Hidan: No way am I kissing that mother-Censer-ing-Censer-!

Wolf: You have to, or else! (Growls)

Hidan: -Censer-It… (Kisses Kakuzu quickly causing the girls and the Akatsuki to laugh)

Kisame: Okay me next… (Spins the bottle slowly)

**-The Bottle stops on May5000-**

Kisame: O.O…

May500: OH god no!

Wolf: You have to! It's a dare and if you don't the system will shock you until you do!

May5000: (kisses Kisame to get it over with causing the Akatsuki to laugh but a death glare from May5000 makes them quiet.)

Miroku: I'll go next! (Spins the bottle so it goes really fast)

**--The Bottle stops on Mini--**

Miroku: (smiling because he got a girl)

Mini: (glaring at the bottle) I hate you… (Miroku kisses Mini and Grope's here causing Mini to beat up Miroku) FREAK!

Wolf: I'll go next! (Spins the bottle so it spins in the shape of a square) O.O that's different…

**--The Bottle stops on Pein (Akatsuki Leader)--**

Wolf: It's better the getting Miroku I guess…

Pein: … (Thinking: I hate this game.)

Wolf: (kisses Pein quickly followed by an angry Neji chasing Pein around the building trying to beat him)

Pai: My turn… (Spins the bottle so it spins slowly but for like five minutes)

**--The Bottle stops on Misa--**

Misa: Misa doesn't want to kiss that freak.

Pai: ……. (Thinking: ……)

Deity: Just do it!

Pai: (kisses Misa)

Misa: Ewww! (Clings to Light)

Light: ….

Deity: I'll go next. (Grabs the bottle and throws it at the wall. It breaks into pieces but the small top which fell of the bottle when it broke is shot into the circle and spins)

**--The Bottle stops on Sasuke--**

Deity: (kisses Sasuke quickly before throwing him at the wall)

Sasuke: I hate you…

Wolf: Well we would keep going with the game but Onee-sama smashed the bottle so let's go on to the next dare.

Kagome: Right! Inuyasha sit (times 50.)

Inuyasha: Ow…

Miroku: (gropes every girl and is beat by them all at once) Ow… (In the corner covered in bruises.)

Shippo: CANDY!

Wolf: Well all ready have Inuyasha and Miroku!

L: Next letter's from --

Nick, Mini, and Crys: US!

**Crys: YEAH! I'M BACK!**

**Nick: Crys I Missed You!**

**-We Hug-**

**Crys: -Glares at Masaya- Who Else Missed Me? -Smiles-**

**Mimi: Hey Eveyone! IM GETTING FREEKING MARRIED TO DEEP BLUE! OMGOMGOMGOMG!**

**Ichigo (mew) and Minto are my Brides Maids and Crys is my Maid of Honor!!-Blushes Deeply-**

**Sammy: -pouts- I'm not in Control anymore...**

**--DARES--**

**Nick: I Dare Neji to Keep Kicking the Crap out of Itachi, It's Funny!**

**Mimi: Nick Your Mean; I Dare Deity to makeout with Itachi!**

**Crys: Deity Break Kiba's Heart! :)**

**Sammy: Masaya go Jump off a Building!**

**Brand: Go Die May50! You're Evil!**

**Nick: Berry; Say "I'm not even important in this Story"**

**Mimi: Masha Go on A Building Roof and Sing "I Believe I Can Fly" Then Jump Off the Edge! ... AND FLY!**

**Crys: Heh Heh Sasuke, Go and Buy Me a Razor Blade and a First Aid Kit.**

**Sammy: Inuyasha Go Buy Me A New Puppy!**

**Brand: Hinata Don't Be So Sad, You're My Fave Female Naruto Character. So... Go On a Three Day Vacation. -**

**--Dares Over--**

**Crys: Like Brandon Said, Hinata-chan don't Feel Down. -Hands her a Million Dollars then Lets Her Leave For Her Vacation-**

**Brand: Bye Guys, See You Next Chapp!**

**All: Ja Ne.**

Wolf: Glad your back!

Ichigo and Mint: Cool!

Neji: (beats up Itachi again) HA!

Deity: (makes out Itachi then walks over to Kiba) were breaking up…

Kiba: WHAT?

Deity: Sorry… (Walks to Itachi who smiles quickly before sending a -ha-ha-I-beat-you- look to Kiba.)

Masaya: (jumps off a building) AHHH!

Berry: I'm not even important to the story!

Masha: (is poofed on the roof of a tall building)

(Masha singing)

**I used to think that I could not go on  
And life was nothing but an awful song  
But now I know the meaning of true love  
I'm leaning on the everlasting arms**

**If I can see it, then I can do it  
If I just believe it, there's nothing to it**

**I believe I can fly  
I believe I can touch the sky  
I think about it every night and day  
Spread my wings and fly away  
I believe I can soar  
I see me running through that open door  
I believe I can fly  
I believe I can fly  
I believe I can fly**

**See I was on the verge of breaking down  
Sometimes silence can seem so loud  
There are miracles in life I must achieve  
**

**But first I know it starts inside of me, oh**

**If I can see it, then I can do it  
If I just believe it, there's nothing to it**

**I believe I can fly  
I believe I can touch the sky  
I think about it every night and day  
Spread my wings and fly away  
I believe I can soar  
I see me running through that open door  
I believe I can fly  
I believe I can fly  
I believe I can fly**

**Hey, cuz I believe in me, oh**

**If I can see it, then I can be it  
If I just believe it, there's nothing to it**

**I believe I can fly  
I believe I can touch the sky  
I think about it every night and day  
Spread my wings and fly away  
I believe I can soar  
I see me running through that open door  
I believe I can fly  
I believe I can fly  
I believe I can fly**

**Hey, if I just spread my wings  
I can fly  
I can fly  
I can fly, hey  
If I just spread my wings  
I can fly  
Fly-eye-eye** (jumps off the building and grows large bird wings flies around it before being poofed back into the room with the others)

Masha: Masha has wings now!!

Sasuke: Okay… (Is poofed in a story and gets a razor blade and first aid kit) (Is poofed back) (Throws them at Crys) Here…

Inuyasha: (buys a puppy and gives it to Sammy) Here… (Hands here a small all black female puppy)

Hinata: T-Thank you a-all so m-m-much! (is sent one a three day vacation)

May5000: Last review for this chapter is from me!

**Me: Welcome all!**

**Amaya: ...Did you hit your head?**

**Me: … NO!**

**Rose: (Excited) Yay! (Hugs Atem)**

**Amaya: ...Overexcited, don't you think?**

**Me: ..Oh well...Anyways, IT'S ABOUT TIME YOU UPDATED! DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG YOU'VE LEFT US?!**

**Amaya:..Can we get to torturing?**

**Me: Yay! (Comes in with Bazuka!) Ha! (Attacks the guys except yugioh people cuz I like them!)**

**Amaya :...( sighs)...**

**Me: YAY! NO DATES!**

**Rose:...Let's give the guys (except yugioh) a make-over..**

**Me: OK!**

**Amaya:...Gimme me a break..**

**Me:...**

**Me:..Uh-oh...gotta run...I'm being chased by a robot chicken... (runs out)**

**Amaya:...Bye then...**

**Rose; Bye!  
**  
Wolf: Sorry!

Guys: (except Yu-gi-oh!) AHHHHH! (Are attacked then given makeovers) AHHHHHHHHH!

Deity: Bye… That's all for now!


	18. Miniplot: Part 2, The checkup

Name: Ask the mew mews (Miniplot: Part 2, The check-up.)  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Notes: Welcome to the second part of the miniplot!

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**Masaya was lying on a table in one of the medical rooms on the 7th floor. Dr.Doe and Dr.Leadfeathers where giving him an ultrasound and other things to make sure the puppies where growing right and that everything was okay. He was wearing a pair of baggy white pants and wasn't wearing a shirt (since I don't think you wear one when you get an ultrasound but I'm not sure.)

"Everything looks okay. There are six puppies, four of them are male and two are female" Dr.Doe said.

"And from the blood test I took your health is fine" Dr.Leadfeathers said looking at the results from the blood test.

"That's good" Masaya said sitting up and putting his shirt back on. His shirt was all white and just as baggy as his pants. You could tell by looking at him that his stomach was larger and he was starting to look like he was pregnant. Just then Wolf walked into the room and over to the three guys. Wolf was wearing a yellow tank-top and black knee-length shorts.

"How's everything going?" Wolf asked.

"Very good" Dr.Doe said.

"That's good…"

"Hay Wolf…" Masaya said. Wolf looked over at Masaya, her ears twitching at the hearing of her name. "How am I going to raise 6 puppies? And how are they going to get out of me?"

"Well I'll give you a book to help you raise the puppies and I'll do this!" Wolf clapped followed by a puff of smoke appearing around Masaya. When it faded it showed Masaya now having a pair of rich red (like a brown-ish tan color) dog ears and a tail of the same color. He was also covered in a light cover of fur of the same color as his ears and his tail. His hair was still black and but was now longer and hung to about his shoulders and lastly he had claws now instead of nails.

"What did you do?!" Masaya asked feeling his fur.

"I made you part dog. That way you'll have the instinct of how to care for the puppies" Wolf said.

"Oh…"

"By the way…" Dr.Leadfeathers cut in "Well have to give you a C-section to get the puppies out when it's time. (1)"

"Okay" Masaya said but then he quickly ran to the trashcan and threw up. Wolf looked away grossed out as Masaya hurled again into the trashcan.

"Oh and you going to start getting mood swings, strange cravings and morning sickness" Dr.Doe said.

"Where will the puppies be raised" Masaya asked as soon as he was sure that he was done throwing up.

"I got an idea!" Wolf said. She clapped and the four of them where now in a new 16th floor of the building. It was mainly one large room like the 5th floor but it was all blue and the walls had padding so the puppies would not hurt themselves. The floor had toys and other things the dogs would need when they were born. There were a few over rooms on the floor. One room lead to a kitchen type room with six sets of two dog dishes, (12 bowls in total. Each puppy basically has 1 food dish and one water dish.) The next room had 6 dog beds and there was one thing that was not so much a door but a door frame with a strange blue and red magic-looking swirling thing in it. The last room was for Masaya to sleep in when the puppies where born. It had a bed, dresser, TV and a mirror.

"What's that?" Masaya asked pointing to the strange door.

"That's a portal, it teleports to a large backyard outside. The backyard is large and has a special fence around it that's too strong for any dog to chew out of. There's also metal around the bottom and stuff so they can't dig out when their older" Wolf explained smiling.

"This is nice. So I can raise my puppies up here?" Masaya asked.

"Yeah! Now come on, let's go downstairs, I'm hungry." Wolf said. Masaya nodded and Wolf clapped sending them downstairs to get some food.


	19. Chappie before the wedding

Disclaimer I don't own anything! (Chapter 19, the one before the wedding!)

* * *

Wolf: Welcome,

May5000: To,

Crys: Ask the mew mews,

Deity: (bleakly) two... (Throws confetti in the air)

Kissa: First letter's from

Mika: (pushes Kissa and takes the letter) ME!

**WOLF! INUYASHA!**

**Wolf: (puts on a necklace like Inu's) SIT!**

**Inuyasha: SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT! And yes I'm aloud to sit you. Stupid overprotective cousin.**

**Naruto: (kisses him) Do you feel better?**

**Sasuke: (stabs voodoo doll) Must DIE!**

**Sakura, Ichigo: DIE PINKIES! (Chases them with a bazooka)**

**May50: May-Onee chan, make Inuyasha pay for being mean.  
**

**I'm good for now. SIT! (Both Inu and Wolf fall) MWUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (kills Pein) I AM THE NEW LEADER OF THE AKATSUKI!**

**Mika-chan who should not have sugar**

Wolf/Inuyasha: OW!

Wolf: That wasn't very nice…

Inuyasha: (grumbles)

Naruto: yeah, thanks!

Sasuke: (gets stab wounds) OW!!

Wolf: (shakes Mika) He's not going to die!

Sakura and Ichigo (mew): AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

May5000: Sure! (Drags Inuyasha upstairs to the 9th floor for "special treatment") BWHAHHAA!

Inuyasha: (his screams can be heard throughout the building) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Wolf: (falls) ow…

Pein: (is not dead) NO WAY!

Wolf: For the last time, no killing!

Nick: Next letter's from MewMewCreme!

**Hi...  
Its MMC...  
I'm not very hyper right now but I will be soon...  
Masha: Aw... my Masha luffs me... you sang good! (Hugs!)  
Pai: ... There is something wrong with you... go to a T.V. store and smash them if you want!  
MUFFINS FOR ALL! Except Deep Blue, Masaya, and Orochimaru...  
Ichigo: HI!  
Everyone: Say who you are in love with!  
BYE! Love you Masha**

Masha: Thanks! Masha is happy! (Hugs MMC)

Pai: HA HA HA! (Is poofed to a T.V. store where he smashes them all and laughs like a freak while doing it.)

Wolf: Sometimes wrong with him…

Everyone but Masaya, Deep Blue and Orochimaru: THANKS!

Ichigo: Hello?

(Couples)

Wolf/Neji

Deity/Itachi

Mini/Deep blue

Nick/Crys

Ichigo/Kish

Tart/Pudding

Mika/Naruto

MMC/Masha

Lettuce/Ryou

Pai/Zakuro

Rukia/Hidan

Masaya/Fred the Spider

Gaara/Amaterasu77

Inuyasha/Kagome

Brand/Sammy

Sailor-Solar1994/Keiichiro

(I think that's it…)

Everyone else: where all alone!

Masha: Bye! Masha loves MCC too!

Sammy: Next letter's from May5000.

**Me: ...wow...I was gone for almost the entire day...Now...guys, will be hurt...**

**Amaya: (sighs)**

**Me: I never told anyone this, but...Sasuke, you have a sister.**

**Amaya Now on with the torture!**

**Me: (pokes Sasuke) Emo-baka chan(repeats all day while poking him)**

**Amaya: throws a grenade at the guys which explodes)**

**Me: ...Wow...(sets traps and gives a fake letter to the guys that said they won a free vacation. When they walk in the traps go off)**

**Amaya:...(continuously pokes Ryou)**

**Me: Well, we gotta run.**

**Amaya: Rose says hi, Atem and she said something about a date?**

**Me: Well, bye!**

Sasuke: What the -Censer-!? Who?! And stop poking me… (Slaps May5000)

Guys: (are hurt by the grenade) ow! (Are hit by the traps) OW! Stupid traps!

Ryou: (glares)

Wolf: BYE!

Light: Next letter's from May5000 again!

**Me: oh yeah! For me kissing Kisame and Akatsuki laughing...VISIT THE DEVIL AND CAUSE ETERNAL DAMNATYION FOR YOU!!**

**Amaya: Bye...**

**Me: See ya!**

**Akatsuki: (are forced to Hell where they are damned by the Devil) AHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**Wolf: Ha ha!**

**Mini: Next letter is from Me, Nick, and Crys! Woo!  
**  
**Crys: Awwz! (Having a Little Bit Of a Great Day) -Hugs Masaya-**

**Nick: OMG I CAN'T BELEIVE SHE DID THAT!**

**Crys: I Wanna help you Look After Your Puppies! Can I?! PLEASE Masaya-chan?!**

**--**

**Sammy: Thanks For the Puppy Inuyasha-chaan! Imma Name Her... Sally**

**Crys: Thanks For the Razorblade Sasuke-kun. -Pulls off her black wrist Guard and slowly Pulls The Blade Across Her Wrist- Sweet relief! .**

**--Dares--**

**Nick: Sakura, Glomp Sasuke**

**Brand: Sasuke Hug Sakura Kindly then Go Steel Mika's Bracelet.**

**Mimi: Kish? You Even ALIVE? If So Take Ichigo and Run to the Hospital Floor. She's Looking Alittle Pale..**

**Nick: Anyway… Pai Go Watch 35 Episodes Of Cratts Creatures**

**Crys: Nick, Now THATS Evil.. But Not Evil Enough. -wrist still Bleeding, pulls out Some Bandages and Wraps up her Wrists- Anyways.. I Dare Hm... Deity To Force Itachi watch EVERY Episode of Teletubbies :)**

**Mimi: Pour Itachi... Haha. I Dare Itachi to Make Deity Watch Teletubbies with Him.**

**Nick: Berry; Make Everyone Look at you By Doing something Stupid!**

**Crys: Eh only thing I can think of is... Tart, Try to Read InkHeart in One Sitting!**

**-- Dares Over --**

**Crys: -Holds her Cut Wrist- Yeah... If you haven't Guessed I'm An Emo Cutter.**

**Nick: Yeah...**

**All: Ja ne**

Masaya: S-Sure! You can help me.

Inuyasha: Yeah, whatever…

Sasuke: Holy crap! And they call me Emo…

Sakura: (glomps Sasuke who pushes her away) WHAA!

Sasuke: (glaring, hugs Sakura) I'm so going to die. (Steals Mika's bracelet)

Mika: RAWR! (Beats the crud out of Sasuke) Mine! (Puts bracelet back on.)

Kish: Sadly, yes, I'm alive! ICHIGO! (Grabs Ichigo and is poofed to the hospital)

Pai: I HATE YOU (is forced to watch the show)

Itachi and Deity: (snuggle on the couch and are forced to watch Teletubbies) I hate this show…

Berry: (streaks) WEEEEEE!

Wolf: HOLY…! (Poofs Berry into clothes) Bad berry! (Sprays her with hose)

Tart: (reads InkHeart) I think I just died a little inside…

Wolf: Later!

Konan: Last letter's from Kurisuten Ichikish!

**Back. /**

**No matter how evil it is that nobody told me Deidara was here, yah, I'm still not emo. (like Sas-gay. XD)**

**Anyway...**

**Kisame: GASP! IT'S SUSHI! :D**

**Ichigo (from TMM): LOOK ICHIGO! IT'S SUSHI! GO EAT THE SUSHI! XD**

**Hinata: I hate you. No reason. I just hate you.  
**  
**Deidara: So. Who do ya like? :3**

**Well, there's a thunderstorm outside, so... I'm going to go outside in the rain and lightning. See ya! :D**

Deidara: Well, read the list at the bottom next time un…

Kisame: annoying…

Ichigo: (jumps on Kisame and bites his head) RAWR!

Hinata: O-Oh….

Deidara: No one at the moment, yeah…

Wolf: Later!

Sasori: That's all me have today!


	20. More weddings!

Name: Ask the mew mews 2 (The Weddings)  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

**OOOOO……OOOOOOO…….OOOOOOO……**  
Wolf: oh this is so cool! But let's answer the reviews and the weddings the next day woot!

-Day before the wedding-

Deity: First letter's from SukiraOfTheLight!

**Srry Onee-chan. I just hate them so much.**

**Wolf: SIT! SIT! SIT! I wanna kill Sas-gay! If I can't do that can I make his worst nightmare come true? (Evil toothy grin) If u tell Naruto of what happens in MWTM between me and Kish I'll cry.**

**Inuyasha: SIT! (x100)**

**Hidan: Rukia says hi and I think u need to kill a dude named Evan who is trying 2 steal ur girl. She's gonna kill me now.**

**Sasuke: Touch my bracelet or me at all again and I will not give a -censer- what Wolf says. U WILL DIE! (pokes voodoo doll with poison needles)**

**Naruto: NARU-KUN SASUKE WAS HITTING ON ME! Kill him!**

**Sasuke: Told u I was evil.**

**Itachi: Hi Itachi-kun! (Hugs him)U wanna be my best friend?**

**Tobi: R u really a good boy? TELL ALL UR REAL IDENTITY U DAMN UCHIHA!**

**I'm good for now (hugs Wolf and May50) Bye Onee-chans!**

**Mika-chan**

Wolf: Ow! Now I know what poor Inuyasha feels like… Don't worry, I'll be quiet.

Sasuke: Oh don't worry; my worst nightmare has come true. I'm stuck in a building with you people.

Wolf: (slaps Sasuke)

Inuyasha and Wolf: OW!

Wolf: If you sit Inuyasha you sit me too!

Hidan: That **-Censer-! (**Kills 'Even')

Sasuke: OW! (Faints)

Naruto: HE DID WHAT?! (Kills Sasuke)

Wolf: Wow… You killed him…

Itachi: No…

Tobi: I'm Madara Uchiha

Wolf/May5000: Bye!

Tart: Next letter's from MayPeach6223!

**Me: (is slapped) HEY! YOU DO NOT SLAP ME! Where are your manners?! And her name's Setsuko, she's 11...a year younger than you. (Begins to hurt Sasuke in unimaginable ways) This (hits Sasuke) is why (hits Sasuke) you do not (hits Sasuke) slap (hits Sasuke) a girl!**

**Amaya: ...Wow...**

**Me: Well, I should bring Setsuko in here...she loves to hurt Itachi...  
**

**Amaya: ...And yet she looks so innocent...  
**

**Me: ...yep...  
**

**Amaya: (shrugs then pulls out a bomb...holds it then hits the guys with it) Stop glaring at me...or I'll force you to make out with Michael Jackson...  
**

**Me: O.O...I'd listen to her if I were you, Ryou...  
**

**Amaya: ...Oh well, Ryou, make-out with Orochimaru.  
**

**Me: That's all for now! Bye!  
**

**Wolf: torture Sasuke for slapping me and make him my servant.  
**

**Both: Saynora.**

Sasuke's dead body: (is slapped)

Wolf: (poofs in Setsuko)

Setsuko: (Attacks Itachi)

Ryou: (glares anyway then is forced to make-out with Orochimaru) GROSS! (Throws up)

Wolf: I would but he died…

Sakura: Next letter's from May5000!

**Me: Oh, in case you haven't notice, the other account I was using in MayPeach6223 was also me, just a different account. Be sure to check out my stories, wolf!  
**

**Amaya: Why am I back here?  
**

**Me: Cuz I wanna torture the guys...  
**

**Wolf: Bring in the characters from Hell girl. (I love Ren from there!)  
**

**Amaya: (sighs) You people are all crazy...  
**

**Me: Uh...maybe...Amaya...you're created by a crazy author then.  
**

**Amaya: I know...  
**

**Me: ...I dunno how this'll turn out, but 7 minutes in heaven and NO TIME SKIP!**

**Amaya: Also known as seven minutes in hell for whichever guy ends up with May50 except for the yugioh and Ren.  
**

**Me: That's all  
**

**Both: ...bye!**

Wolf: Don't worry I will! (Poofs in Ai, Wanyūdō, Ren Ichimoku, Hone Onna.) Oh and I've never heard of 'Hell Girl' before so they people will be very OOC! (I just looked up their names XD)

Deity: Now for 7 minutes in heaven. Here are the rules where using… Everyone sits in a big circle and one person spins a bottle and whoever it lands on they go in the closest with for 7 minutes. BTW IT'S A SMALL Closet! Once you've had your turn you sit over there (waves to a place right outside the circle.)

Wolf: (Note: This unlike the bottle thing will be totally random. I printed out the names of every in the story (using the list from the end of the chapters.) and I cut them into little strips and put them all in a hat. So remember the pairs are COMPLETELY RANDOM! I would pull two out a get a pairing.)

Everyone: (in a circle) (This part is really long)

Ichigo (From Bleach): I'm first. (Spins the bottle quickly)

**--The Bottle lands on Kpizkool--**

Both: … (Are poofed in the closest and are locked inside for 7 minutes)

Wolf: (Opens the door after 7 minutes and there trying to kill each other) Okay… (Throws them out)

Ichigo (bleach): -Censer-!

Kpizkool: Loser…

Deep blue: I'm next (spins the bottle slowly)

**--The Bottle lands on Akamaru--**

Deep Blue: A dog?! You have got to be kidding me…

Wolf: JUST DO IT!

Deity: (throws them in and locks the door.)

Pein: And seven minutes later they are… (Akamaru is biting Deep Blue's head)

Mini: (pulls Akamaru off) You okay?

Deep Blue: Fine, thanks.

Tart: Me next! (Spins the bottle)

**--The Bottle lands on Deidara--  
**

Both: OH GOD! (Are throw in the closest)

Pudding: (opens door 7 minutes later and the two are talking)

Tart: That was awkward…

Fred the talking spider: ME! (Spins the bottle)

**--The bottle stops on Neji--**

Deity: Another guy/guy pair?

Wolf: Do anything to my Neji and you die…

Fred and Neji :( are throw in the closest)

Neji: (leaves as soon as he can) That spider has gas problems!

Wolf: Poor Neji! (Hugs Neji)

Nick: My turn. (Spins the bottle as fast as he can)

**--The Bottle lands on Wolf--**

Wolf: …

Nick: This will be awkward.

Crys: (glares at wolf)

Deity: (throws them in the closest) (7 minutes later)

Wolf: (comes out) That was soooo awkward…

Nick: yeah, we sat there in the quiet all the seven minutes…

Kabuto: I'm next… (Spins bottle weakly)

**-The Bottle lands on the Blue Knight-**

Both: … (Go in the closest)

Wolf: (opens the door and there making out) HOLY CRAP!!

Both: AHHH!

Deity: I thought you liked yaoi Imoto-chan? (Smirks and poofs the guys out of the closest)

Wolf: I do but that's just wrong…

Sugar: Oh Me next! (Spins the bottle)

**-The Bottle lands on Lettuce-**

Deity: Are first girls locked in the closest together… (Throws them in)

Both: (come out seven minutes later just talking)

Sugar: …

Hikara: I'm next. (Spins it)

**--The Bottle lands on Sammy--**

Sammy: I think that bottle was something against couples different genders.

Wolf: Maybe… (Throws them in)

Both: (come out seven minutes later) Awkward…

Deity: my turn… (Spins the bottle)

**-The Bottle lands on Tea--**

Sammy: Yep, it hates them...

Both: (go in)

Wolf: (lets them out and Tea is knocked out cold)

Deity: She was really annoying so I beat her up…

Wolf: It's okay. We would have done the same thing!

Mimi: My Turn! (Spins the bottle as fast as a none-normal person can)

**_-_The bottle lands on Hinata--**

Hinata: (is red)

Mini: (looks annoyed)

Both: (go in closet and come out with a knocked out Hinata)

Mini: She fainted…

Wolf: Why?

Mini: I hit her with a brick.

Nick:…

Atem: I'll go. (Spins the bottle)

**--The Bottle lands on Zetsu--**

Zetsu: (thinking): I'm hungry…

Atem: …

Both: (go in Closet but Atem burst out the door 5 minutes through)

Atem: He's trying to eat me!

Wolf: Bad Zetsu!

Inuyasha: I got it! (Sprays Zetsu with a hose)

Zakuro: (spins the bottle quietly)

**--The Bottle Lands on Crys--**

Both: (go in)

Crys: (comes out) I sort of knocked Zakuro out…

Mini: It's okay! (Drags Zakuro and throws her in the corner.)

Kissa: MY TURN! (Spins bottle hard)

**--The Bottle lands on Kish--**

Sammy: Oh my god a none-same sex couple…

Wolf: ZOMFG! (Pretends to faint)

Both: (go in)

Kissa: (goes out mad) THAT -Censer- TRIED TO GROPE ME!

Ichigo (MEW): KISH! (Beats up Kish)

Kish: Ow! I'm sorry!!

Rock Lee: Now I will go! (Spins the bottle)

**--The Bottle lands on Keiichiro--**

Both: …

Rock Lee: This is not honorable! (Is throw in the closet)

Both: (7 minutes later) THAT WAS Horrible!

Berry: My turn… (Spins the bottle)

**--The Bottle lands on Pudding--**

Berry: This bottle likes yuri and yaoi.

Both: (are thrown in closet)

Berry: (Comes out) WOULDN'T YOU SHUT UP!?

Tart: Don't yell are her.

Pudding: Pudding likes to talk!

Orochimaru: My turn. (Spins the bottle with his tongue)

**--The Bottle lands on Pein--**

Pein: Oh GOD.

Orochimaru: Oh, I got a hottie.

Everyone: o.o…

Both: (are locked and noises are heard from within)

Pein: (runs out after 7 minutes) THAT FREAK TRIED TO RAPE ME!

Everyone: O.O…

Yuki: and on that creepy note I'll go. (Spins)

**--The Bottle lands on Yugi--**

Mika: BOTH Y'S!

Both: (Go in and then come out red.)

Wolf: Want happened?

Yugi: We sat there in awkwardness.

Yuki: Awkward sucks…

Joey: That sucks… Well I'm next! (Spins the bottle)

**--The Bottle lands on Konan--**

Joey: Sweet, a chick.

Both: (go in)

Konan: (drags out a knocked out Joey) He hit on me so I knocked him out. (throws his body in the corner…)

Wolf: That's okay!

Sakura: Me Next! (spins the bottle quickly)

**--The Bottle lands on Kakuzu--**

Both: (go in)

Sakura: (comes out twitching)

May5000: What happened?

Sakura: Nothing I want to remember…

Kakuzu: (smirks)

Ryou: I'll go next…(spins the bottle)

**--The Bottle lands on Amaya--**

Ryou: (smirks and they go in)

Amaya: (Walks out and Ryou follows with a big red mark on his face) I slapped him..

Wolf: Why?

Amaya: Kicks?

Wolf: Cool!

Mint: My turn… (spins)

**--The Bottle lands on Kisame--**

Both: (go inside)

Wolf: It's been seven minutes…

Mika: (opens the door and there making out.)

Everyone: O.O….

Itachi: HOLY CRAP!

Both: (Break apart red)

Ichigo(mew): nice one mint.

Mint: SHUT UP!

Kiba: My turn! (Spins the bottle)

**--The Bottle lands on Hidan--**

Both: (go in my Kiba runs out after three minutes) THAT FREAK IS TRYING TO SACRFICE ME!

Wolf: (Sprays Hidan) Bad Hidan! No sacrificing Kiba to your demon god**.**

Hidan:** -Censer-!**

Naruto: MY TURN! (Summons a shadow clone that spins the bottle really quickly for him)

-The Bottle lands on Kyo--

Kyo: aww -Censer- it! I got a boy…

Naruto: man… (Is throw in the closet with Kyo and they come out arguing.

Kyo: I HATE YOU!

Naruto: SAME HERE!

Hikora: My turn! (spins the bottle)

**--The Bottle lands on Ino--**

Both: (go in and come out talking)

Ino: That wasn't too bad…

Hikora: I guess not.

Tobi: Tobi is a good boy! Tobi goes next! (Spins the bottle)

**--The bottle lands on Sango--**

Sango: Oh god…

Both: (goes in and Tobi comes out running)

Sango: DIE!

Tobi: DON'T KILL TOBI!

Amaaterasu77: My turn! (Spins the bottle)

**--The Bottle lands on Crystal--**

Both: (go in and come out with the same bored looks on their face)

Ammaterasu77: You crystal, are a truly boring person…

Crystal: …

Tristan: (spins the bottle) you'll see I'll get a hot girl.

**--The Bottle stops on Pai--**

Tristan: aww man I got an alien dude!

Joey: (who woke up) HA HA!

Pai: …

Both: (go in and come out)

Tristan: (is still annoyed)

Pai: (still doesn't care)

Kikyo: I'm next… (Spins the bottle)

**--The Bottle lands on Gaara--**

Both: (go in and Kikyo comes out covered in blood)

Gaara: I used sand coffin…

Mika: nice one Gaara!

Miroku: My turn! (Pervy grin)

**--The Bottle lands on MikaTheCatHanyou--**

Mika: OH GOD! NO!

Both: (are forced in and Miroku comes out covered in blood)

Mika: THAT PERVERT! He was being all perverted so I beat him half to death.

Wolf: I figured that would happen no matter who you went in with.

Mika: SIT!

Inuyasha/Wolf: OW!

Inuyasha: Keep your mouth shut.

Tohru: My turn. (Spins the bottle)

**--The Bottle lands on Rukia--**

Both: (go in and Tohru comes out all hurt)

Rukia: I like causing pain :D!

Wolf: okay then…

Inuyasha: I'll go next. (spins the bottle)

**--The Bottle lands on Itachi--**

Both: (go in but come out bloody)

Wolf: Did you too fight?

Itachi: yes…

Inuyasha: And I won! :D!

Kai: MY turn! (spins the bottle)

**--The Bottle lands on Brand--  
**  
Both: (blush in go inside)

Wolf: (lets the out 7 minutes later and there still red)

Brand: Your right, just sitting there is very awkward!

Kai: Yep!

Wolf: Light! You go!

Light: Okay… (Spins)

**--The Bottle stops on NextGenerationOfChaos--**

Both: (go in and come out with a knocked of Light)

Chaos: THAT was fun!

Wolf I'm sure it was…

May500: I'll go.

Wolf: Okay but this is the last one because this is taking too long.

May5000: yep… (spins the bottle)

**--The Bottle lands on L--**

Both: (go in and L goes out wide-eyed and he runs in the corner)

L: I'm a good boy, I'm a good boy…

May500: :D!

Wolf: O.O…

Deity: Anyway last review is from Kpizkool!

**Hi**

**(Tackle hugs Inuyasha) Sorry. (Plays with ears then runs)  
**  
**(Waves) Hi Sasori! Hi Deidara! I like art too!**

**Sasuke jump of a bridge.**

**Ichigo die your hair blue and pretend to be mint**

Sasori/Deidara: HI!

Wolf: Sasuke's DEAD :D!

Ichigo: (dies hair blue) look I'm mint. I'm so much richer and better then you.

Mint: (glares)

Wolf: Anyway, next is the wedding!

**-The Next Day in the afternoon when everyone is about to start the wedding-**

Mini: Oh, I'm so scared! (In a wedding dress)

Wolf: Me too! (Also in a dress)

Deity: I'm bring in the guests and there dates.

Poofs in: (and what they're wearing, I know some of these people are already here but I'm putting them anyway)

Rose: A simple and elegant off-shoulder white dresses and fingerless gloves with white heel boots. (Date is Atem)

Amaya: A simple white and blue tank dress with white knee high heel boots (no Date)

May5000: A tank black dress with white thigh high heel boots and my hair done up in a high curly ponytail (No date)

Lee: (Neji's best man) (in a tux)

Mika: IN a black pants suit. (Date is Naruto)

MewMewCreme: An Orange and white shirt that is long and a black long skirt. I shall have my hair down normally. (Date is Masha)

Ichigo: (Brides mate for Mini) in pink dress.

Crys: In a cool black dress. (Date is Nick)

Deity: A normal purple dress. (Date is Itachi)

Neji and Deep blue: (walk in with tux's on.) God where scared!

Deity: (poofs everyone to the chapel!

Wolf and Neji: (Walk down the Aisle)

Mini and Deep Blue: (walk down)

Priest: Do you Mini take Deep blue to be your husband, threw poor and wealth, sickness and health, and good and bad till death do you part?

Mini: I do!

Priest: Do you Deep Blue take Mini to be your wife, threw poor and wealth, sickness and health, and good and bad till death do you part?

Deep blue: I do!

Priest: Do you Wolf take Neji to be your husband? Threw poor and wealth, sickness and health, and good and bad till death do you part?

Wolf: I do!

Priest: And lastly, Neji do you take Wolf to be your wife? Threw poor and wealth, sickness and health, good and bad till death do your part?

Neji: I do!

Priest: Then you make kiss the bride!

Mini and Deep Blue: (kiss)

Neji and Wolf: (kiss)

Everyone else: AWWWWWWWWWWW!

Wolf and Mini: (throw the flowers)

Kagome and MewMewCreme: (catch them)

Deep blue and Neji: (throw the vials(I think that's what they're called)

Inuyasha and Masha: (catch them)

Everyone: (dances with their dates)

Mika: (When food is brought out) FOOD FIGHT! (Throws a piece of cake and it hits Sakura) Woo!

MewMewCreme and Masha: (cuddling)

Itachi and Deity: (sitting away from the others just staring at each other.)

Married couples: (dancing)

May500: (talking to Amaya)

Rose: (Is hanging with Atem)

Mika: (is making out with Naruto in the closet)

Crys: (is dancing with Nick)

Everyone else: (is having fun!)

-After the wedding-

Deity: Alright the couples are going on a honeymoon for the next three chapters.

Wolf: Yep! And while I'm gone Onee-Donno (Deity) is in charge!

Wolf and Neji: (go to The Caribbean)

Mini and Deep Blue: (go to Hawaii)

Deity: That's all for now!

**- - - - - - - - - -List of Characters in 'Ask the Mew Mews 2!' - - - - - - - -  
**

**Wolf (Chapter 1)  
**

**Angel/Deity (Chapter 1)  
**

**May5000 (Chapter 1)**

**Ichigo (Chapter 1)  
**

**Mint (Chapter 1)  
**

**Pudding (Chapter 1)  
**

**Zakuro (Chapter 1)  
**

**Lettuce (Chapter 1)  
**

**Berry (Chapter 1)  
**  
**Kish (Chapter 2)**

**Pai (Chapter 2)  
**

**Tart (Chapter 2)**

**Naruto (Chapter 3)  
**

**Sasuke (Chapter 3)  
**

**Sakura (Chapter 3)  
**

**Yuki (Chapter 3)  
**

**Kyo (Chapter 3)  
**

**Tohru (Chapter 3)  
**

**Masaya (Chapter 3)  
**

**Deep Blue (Chapter 3)  
**

**Amaya/Rose (Chapter 3)  
**

**Ryou (Chapter 3)  
**

**Crys (Chapter 3)  
**

**Mimi (Chapter 3)  
**

**Nick (Chapter 3)  
**

**Hinata (Chapter 4)  
**

**Blue Knight (Chapter 4)  
**

**Inuyasha (Chapter 4)**

**Kagome (Chapter 4)  
**

**Shippo (Chapter 4)  
**

**Miroku (Chapter 4)  
**

**Sango (Chapter 4)  
**

**Kai (Chapter 4)  
**

**Crystal (Chapter 4)  
**

**Sugar (Chapter 4)  
**

**Amaaterasu77 (Chapter 4)  
**

**Hikara (Chapter 4)  
**

**Hikora (Chapter 4)**

**Gaara (Chapter 4)  
**

**Mari-Anna (Chapter 8)  
**

**Kikyo (Chapter 8)  
**

**Keiichiro (Chapter 8)  
**

**Itachi (Chapter 9)**

**MikaTheCatHanyou (Chapter 10)  
**

**NextGenerationOfChaos (Chapter 10)  
**

**Neji (Chapter 10)  
**

**Tobi (Chapter 10)  
**

**Fred the Talking Spider (Chapter 10)  
**

**Sasori (Chapter 11)  
**

**Ino (Chapter 11)  
**

**Ichigo (bleach) (Chapter 11)**

**Light (Chapter 11)  
**

**L (Chapter 11)  
**

**Misa (Chapter 11)  
**

**Brand (Chapter 11)  
**

**Kakashi (Chapter 11)  
**

**Orochimaru (Chapter 11 to Chapter 14) (Brought Back Chapter 15)  
**

**Kabuto (chapter 11)**

**Sammy(chapter 12)  
**

**Kissa(chapter 12)  
**

**Deidara (chapter 12)  
**

**Kpizkool (Chapter 14)  
**

**Kisame (Chapter 14)  
**

**Kakuzu (Chapter 14)  
**

**Hidan (Chapter 14)  
**

**Zetsu (Chapter 14)  
**

**Konan (Chapter 14)  
**

**Pein (Chapter 14)  
**

**Rukia (Chapter 15)  
**

**Yugi (Chapter 16)  
**

**Joey (Chapter 16)  
**

**Tea (Chapter 16)  
**

**Tristan (Chapter 16)  
**

**Atem (Chapter 16)**

**Rock Lee (Chapter 16)  
**

**Kiba (Chapter 16)  
**

**Akamaru (Chapter 16)**

**Setsuko (Chapter 20)**

**Ai (Chapter 20)**

**Wanyūdō (chapter 20)**

**Ren Ichimoku (chapter 20)**

**Hone Onna (Chapter 20)  
**

**That's…. 82 people!**


	21. Elopement!

Disclaimer: We own nothinggggggggggg!

Deity: Welcome to ask the mews. I'm your temporary host Deity.

Kiba: All right I'll read the first letter. It's from Kurisuten Ichikish.

**-Sigh- I'm back.  
**

**Rock Lee: Get rid of those freaking eyebrows! You can be like Gaara, with no eyebrows. -Glares-  
**

**Kisame: -gets fork- Mwhahahah... Sushi... XD  
**

**Deidara: Can you blow up Orochimaru? XD  
**

**Ichigo (from TMM): Who do YOU like?  
**

**Wolf: Can I be in the next chapter? :3  
**

**Anyway, that's it. So... Bye. :)**Rock Lee: What's wrong with my eyebrows?!

Deity: They look stupid…

May5000: I got this covered! (Pulls out electric shavers and shaves off Lee's eyebrows.)

Rock Lee: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Kisame: You don't scare me… (Thinking: These reviews scare me so much.)

Deidara: Sorry Un, no killing remember? (Besides Sasuke that is)

Ichigo: Kish! That's why I married him in chapter 10!

Deity: You can be in the story. Remember Wolf, Neji, Mini and Deep Blue don't get back till chapter 24.  
(Poofs in Kurisuten Ichikish who will be called Kuri)

Kuri: Woo! I'm here.

Chaos: Next letter's from NickXCrys - Mimi -!

**Crys: Mimi's Gone...**

**Brand: YAY!**

**Sammy: Brand, You're Heartless.**

**Nick: Hahaha**

**Crys: OH Mimi-chan left us a Letter to Give to You Guys!**

**--**

**Dear Everyone,**

**As You Know... I'm gone to Hawaii!! - And Me and Me Deep-Blue are MARRIED! / So.. Just For All You Guys. I'm leaving with A few dares.**

**Masaya: Go Make Out With Fred, and... Does he know Your Preggy?**

**Deity: I dare you and Itachi to Elope. - so you can be as happy As Wolf and Me! And Finally,**

**Ichigo (mew): Remember what Nick, Crys and I told you and Kish in ATMM1? I bet you Don't! You Have to Have Yur Daughter Kichigo! BAKA**

**Anyway, I will see you all in a few Chapters!**

**Love Forever**

**Mimi.**

**--**

**Crys: -sobbs on Nicks Shoulder- Mimi-chan's My Best-friend!! Imma Miss Her!**

**Nick: Its Gunna Be Ok!**

**Sammy: Yeah Anyways... 3 2 1!**

**--DARES!--**

**Nick: I Revive Sasuke! -Smiles- Member? No Ones Aloud to Die!**

**Crys: I Dare Gaara to Hurt Kikyo so badly she won't be Able to talk for 6 years!**

**Brand: I Dare Yugi to Make Out With Taya for 20 Minutes**

**Sammy: I Dare Rock Lee to Show His "Youthfulness" to Deity, Crys, and Ichigo, and Get supported Punishments from Them**

**Crys: Sasuke, Get Me More Bandages.**

**Nick: I Dare Rock Lee to Cut off Half His Eyebrows and give the other half to Gaara!**

**Sammy: I Dare Deidara to Turn into a Girl and Flirt with Sasori. .**

**Brand: I Dare Rock Lee to Shave All His Hair Off! And Act Like Mr. Clean!**

**--Dare Over--**

**Crys: BTW Brand and Sammy have something to Tell You All.**

**Brand/Sammy: WE'RE BOY-FRIEND AND GIRLFRIEND**

Deity: A letter (Bleakly) woo…

Masaya: He knows… (Goes and makes out with Fred) (Thinking: Aggghhh this is so gross….)

Deity: (Blushes dark red) okay…

Pudding: What's elope mean?

Kakashi: Well elope or elopement as it's all called basically means to run off and get married!

Deity: But wait who should I put in charge until Wolf is back? (I'll be back in chapter 25) (Looks around) Hmmmm...… I'll put (points at Amaya) YOU in charge… Don't kill anybody and if you do listen to the dares and stuff I'll make sure you pay. (Snaps and a strange black portal appears) You can use that to poof people around but if someone tries to escape through it they will be poofed back and I'll hurt them we I get back. (Itachi and Deity poof away to get married and go away from three chapters for their honeymoon in Paris, France!)

Ichigo: Oh Yay I forgot! (The portal lights up red and Kichigo is shot in the room and hits the wall before it fades back to black) Look a note's on the portal (The portals a black swirl basically but it was like a metal frame and it's a little large then a door.)

Note: The portal kind of shoots people in and out so it hurts… With no emotion really, Deity.

Kichigo: Ow!

Portal: (lights up gold and an alive Sasuke is shot out)

Sasuke: I'm alive!

Mika: Grrr! (Charges and attempts to beat up Nick but is held back by Inuyasha) LET ME GO!

Inuyasha: No!

Gaara: (Beas Kikyo so hard she can't talk for 6 years)

Everyone else: That looked like it hurt.

Yugi and Tea: (Blush dark red before going the other room to make out)

Joey: Go Yugi.. he he he. (Is hit on the head by Mika) ow, why did you do that?

Mika: Wolf would hit you but she's gone so I did instead! (Smiles)

Rock Lee: (shows his 'Youthfulness' to Crys and Ichigo and is beat up badly) Ow!

Sasuke: (grumbles and gets Crys and gives her more bandages) You should know that I bet Wolf would not approve of cutting.

Rock Lee: Sorry my eyebrows where shaved!

Deidara: WHAT UN?!

May5000: How do we turn him into a girl? Both the authoress are gone!

Kagome: I know use the portal to send him to a gender switch doctors things or whatever they are. (The portal turns red and sucks up Deidara and a while later he's shot out a girl)

Deidara: I'm A GIRL, UN! Hay Sasori, wanna make out?

Sasori: (punches Deidara) Idiot.

Rock Lee: Now my hair too?! (Shaves his head) Mr. Clean, it cleans stuff??

Mika: (Face palm) Idiot… Oh and congrats for you too.

Amaya: … Woo….

Inuyasha: Next's letters from a new GUY review Jayme F. Midorikawa!

**Here's a question I desperately want answered. I'm glad there's another of these now.**

**Lettuce-chan, I know we've only just met, but I'm absolutely smitten by your purity which is only matched by your flawless beauty. I apologize for sounding straightforward, but would you go on a date with me?  
**  
Lettuce: (Bright red) S-Sure!

Ryou: What about me?

Lettuce: What about you?

Ryou: … Never mind…

Lettuce: (Still dark red) Woo!

Amaya: Next letter's from May5000.

**Me: Yay! (Tackles Ren into a hug)**

**Amaya: ...That is so out of character for her...And why Ryou? Oh well, at least I got my revenge ...(thinks:...Maybe I should kill him...I actually wanted to kill Sasuke at first, but he's dead...)**

**Me: O.O Bad wolf girl. Or are you a cat?**

**Amaya: I'm part wolf...not cat...**

**Me: Oh...**

**Rose: That was fun!**

**Me: REN IS MINES! I will kill/ torment ANYONE who hurts him… (Growls) Boys except Neji, Deep Blue, and the yu-gi-oh: Try and revive Sasuke...It was more fun when he was around to torture...**

**Me: (revives Sasuke)**

**Setsuko: (in a cute little voice) konnichiwa! Nii-chan? (Pokes Sasuke's dead body)**

**Rose: ...**

**Amaya: ...Wow ...(slaps Ryou again)**

**Me: Why'd you do that?**

**Amaya: I dunno why, but its fun.**

**Me: Cool! Atem...Can you go on a date with Rose?**

**Amaya: ...This is where I'm supposed to be overprotective, but I'll kill him if she comes home crying.**

**All: Saynora!**

**Ren: BYE!**

Ryou: Didn't you hear Wolf. All the pairings for 7 minutes in heaven where COMPLETELY RANDOM!

Sasuke: I'm alive. (Glares at sister) don't poke me.

Ryou: Ow! You little -Censer-!

Amaya: (Glares and the portal glows red and grabs Ryou and throws him through)

Ryou: (somewhere over the Grand Canyon) AHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Atem: Sure! (The portal sends them to a place to have a date)

Chaos: I'm next! (Full name: NextGenerationOfChaos)

**OH YEAH I knocked out light!! :D Guess what I went to a wedding yesterday I caught flowers and threw them at my friend I hit her in ze mouth!!**

**Chaos: I'm in a blue sundress nya**

**Kai: a green flowing gown**

**Crystal: just a green dress not special or crap like that :)**

**Sugar: YELLOW SUNDRESS  
**

**LET'S GO TO A BEACH PARTY!! Can we have Sasuke be eaten by my pat blub blub? (Pulls out great white shark)**

**Inuyasha: Sit!! Yeah I can do it to 0.0**

**I gotta go bye!!**

May5000: You shoved them in her mouth? Nice…

Everyone (Expect the two on are on a date) (go to beach) Woo!

Sasuke: (is attacked by the Shark) AHHHHHHHHHH!

Inuyasha: (is sat) AHHH!

**-Far away with Wolf and Neji-**

Wolf: (is sat) Ahh! Someone just said sat Inuyasha. I get sat too now. I hate Mika right now…

**-Back in the building-**

Mika: (sneezes) someone's talking about me!

Masaya: Next letter's from SukiraOfTheLight. (Mika)

**WHAT?! I HAD 2 GO IN THE CLOSET WITH THAT PERVERT!**

**Naruto: Kill Miroku.**

**Wolf: WE WERE NOT MAKING OUT IN A CLOSET! Maybe. Okay yes we were but blah!**

**Inuyasha: U better not hurt Naruto. SIT (x12403)  
**

**I'm BORED NOW. ITACHI WILL BE MY BEST FRIEND! (LIGHTNING STRIKES) YES! SASUKE**

**IS DEAD!  
**

**Mika-chan**

Naruto: Gladly! (Beats up Miroku)

Nick: Now, now no killing.

Mika: (Glaring) I hate you so much right now.

May5000: You guys made out… Ewww…

Miroku: (perverted grin) OW! (Is being beaten up by Sango)

Inuyasha: Grrr…. (Is sat 12403 times) Owwwwwwwww!

May5000: Itachi's not here.

Mika: Crap .'!

MewMewCreme: Last letter's from me MWHAHAH!

**HI!**

**ITS MMC!**

**KYA!**

**I got to be with my Masha! Plus I caught the flowers!**

**Masha caught a vial... although I have no clue what that is...**

**Naruto: You and Mika will get married next!**

**Um...**

**Congrats Mini, Deep blue, Neji, and Wolf! I can't think of anything but...**

**Pai: DESTROY TVS**

**Masha: Go on a date please?**

**Bye! COOKIES FOR ALL EXCEPT MASAYA AND OROCHIMARU**

Masha: Masha had fun too!

Ichigo: The Vial (that's spelled wrong I think) Is this thing the bride wears on her leg or something and the groom takes it and throws it and the guys try to catch it. And the guy who catches it puts it on the 

leg of the girl who caught the flowers and they dance. :D!

Naruto: WHAT?!

Mika: (Faints)

Amaya: Mika and Naruto's Wedding will be chapter 30… Any who wants to come says the same thing as last time, Name, Gender, and Outfit; Date (if you want one).

Pai: (laughs like a freak and breaks more Tvs) HA HA HA!

Masha: Sure! (Goes out with MMC)

Everyone: (but Masaya and Orochimaru) Thanks!

Amaya: That's all for now I guess.

**- - - - - - - - - -List of Characters in 'Ask the Mew Mews 2!' - - - - - - - -  
**

**Wolf (Chapter 1)  
**

**Angel/Deity (Chapter 1)  
**

**May5000 (Chapter 1)**

**Ichigo (Chapter 1)  
**

**Mint (Chapter 1)  
**

**Pudding (Chapter 1)  
**

**Zakuro (Chapter 1)  
**

**Lettuce (Chapter 1)  
**

**Berry (Chapter 1)  
**  
**Kish (Chapter 2)**

**Pai (Chapter 2)  
**

**Tart (Chapter 2)**

**Naruto (Chapter 3)  
**

**Sasuke (Chapter 3)  
**

**Sakura (Chapter 3)  
**

**Yuki (Chapter 3)  
**

**Kyo (Chapter 3)  
**

**Tohru (Chapter 3)  
**

**Masaya (Chapter 3)  
**

**Deep Blue (Chapter 3)  
**

**Amaya/Rose (Chapter 3)  
**

**Ryou (Chapter 3)  
**

**Crys (Chapter 3)  
**

**Mimi (Chapter 3)  
**

**Nick (Chapter 3)  
**

**Hinata (Chapter 4)  
**

**Blue Knight (Chapter 4)  
**

**Inuyasha (Chapter 4)**

**Kagome (Chapter 4)  
**

**Shippo (Chapter 4)  
**

**Miroku (Chapter 4)  
**

**Sango (Chapter 4)  
**

**Kai (Chapter 4)  
**

**Crystal (Chapter 4)  
**

**Sugar (Chapter 4)  
**

**Amaaterasu77 (Chapter 4)  
**

**Hikara (Chapter 4)  
**

**Hikora (Chapter 4)**

**Gaara (Chapter 4)  
**

**Mari-Anna (Chapter 8)  
**

**Kikyo (Chapter 8)  
**

**Keiichiro (Chapter 8)  
**

**Itachi (Chapter 9)**

**MikaTheCatHanyou (Chapter 10)  
**

**NextGenerationOfChaos (Chapter 10)  
**

**Neji (Chapter 10)  
**

**Tobi (Chapter 10)  
**

**Fred the Talking Spider (Chapter 10)  
**

**Sasori (Chapter 11)  
**

**Ino (Chapter 11)  
**

**Ichigo (bleach) (Chapter 11)**

**Light (Chapter 11)  
**

**L (Chapter 11)  
**

**Misa (Chapter 11)  
**

**Brand (Chapter 11)  
**

**Kakashi (Chapter 11)  
**

**Orochimaru (Chapter 11 to Chapter 14) (Brought Back Chapter 15)  
**

**Kabuto (chapter 11)**

**Sammy(chapter 12)  
**

**Kissa(chapter 12)  
**

**Deidara (chapter 12)  
**

**Kpizkool (Chapter 14)  
**

**Kisame (Chapter 14)  
**

**Kakuzu (Chapter 14)  
**

**Hidan (Chapter 14)  
**

**Zetsu (Chapter 14)  
**

**Konan (Chapter 14)  
**

**Pein (Chapter 14)  
**

**Rukia (Chapter 15)  
**

**Yugi (Chapter 16)  
**

**Joey (Chapter 16)  
**

**Tea (Chapter 16)  
**

**Tristan (Chapter 16)  
**

**Atem (Chapter 16)**

**Rock Lee (Chapter 16)  
**

**Kiba (Chapter 16)  
**

**Akamaru (Chapter 16)**

**Setsuko (Chapter 20)**

**Ai (Chapter 20)**

**Wanyūdō (chapter 20)**

**Ren Ichimoku (chapter 20)**

**Hone Onna (Chapter 20)**

Kurisuten Ichikish (Chapter 20)

Kichigo (Chpater 20)

**That's…. 84 people!**


	22. Ending

Name: Ask the mew mews 2!  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

**Ooooo….oooooo….oooooo….ooooo**Wolf walked into the fifth floor of the large building. All the people were gathered around a small stage and got quiet as Wolf and Deity walked onto it.

"What's this meeting about imoto-san?" Deity asked Wolf.

"You see the fanfiction admin(s) decided to enforce the no interactive story/chat format rules and they deleted ask the mew mew's 1 so since I bet that's going to happen to this story I'm ending it now…" Wolf said.

"What?!" The people asked in surprise.

"Yeah I know that sucks… But don't worry; I'm still going to write just not this story or anything else in chat format. That's why this chapter is normal format" Wolf said. The girls looked sad will most of the boys cheered loudly earning themselves death glares.

"Wait why don't you just do this story in normal format?" Ichigo from Tokyo mew mew asked.

"Because it would still be breaking the no 'interactive story's' rule and would get removed…."

"Oh…"

"Well this sucks!" Someone shouted from within the crowd.

"I know! But please if you liked my work feel free to continue to read my other stories. I write/have written for the following fandoms; Tokyo mew mew, Naruto, One piece, Ed Edd n' Eddy, Code Lyoko and I will write in new categories soon! If you have any questions feel free to PM me..."

"BYE!" Everyone said to each other as Wolf and Deity sent them back to their respective shows/fandoms or homes for the reviewers who had been in the building. Wolf clapped again turning the building back into the normal plot of empty land that had been there before poofing Deity and herself home.

A/N: Here's a copy of the message they sent me:

**  
****TheSulkingWolf,  
**

**Title: "Ask the mew mews!"**

**Summary: "one of the stories where you Ask the mews questions! Over"**

**Rating: "Fiction Rated: T"  
**

**Main reason for removal: "Not allowed: interactive, chat/script, real person, MST, and etc."  
**

**The above story has been removed because it violated the guideline detailed on the upload page.  
**

**This infraction has been recorded and as a result, you will not have story submission ability for a few  
days.  
**

**has a set of guidelines for the uploading of stories and chapters.**


End file.
